Chuck vs the Accidental Spy Team
by Costas TT
Summary: AU. Chuck, Bryce and Jill have just graduated from Stanford, Sarah from Harvard and get ready for one last summer of carefree fun, before something life changing happens to all of them. Plot references to canon and to some of my other stories included.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Time for another story. As mentioned in the summary, this takes place after our favorite characters graduated from college, so it is AU.

As always, standard disclaimers apply to this entire fic and it's unbetaed but proofread.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chuck vs the Accidental Spy Team<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Meet the Gang**

"Chuck, did you see my lucky jersey anywhere?"

"Didn't you pack it already?"

"I'm sure I didn't."

"Well, good luck finding it in this mess."

"It has to be around here somewhere…"

"Tell you what, let me finish packing and we'll look for it together."

"OK, bro."

"When is Jill coming?"

"She'll be here as soon as she finishes saying goodbye to her sorority sisters. What about that clunker of yours, is she ready?"

"Ready, willing and able. I've topped her up with gas, checked the water in the radiator, the oil, the tire pressure and the sound system. We're good to go."

"Too bad Hannah isn't here."

"I talked to her over the phone last night. Her dad is doing better after his surgery and she's running the family business with an iron hand."

"So, she's there to stay."

"Hey, she has a good job. Her father's sudden illness notwithstanding, she's fine."

"Found it! Ha-ha! Come to daddy!"

"Are you done packing now?"

"Yep. Let's go, bro."

"Don't tell anyone I said that, but I'm gonna miss this place."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good. Now, let's go face the music."

Chuck and Bryce, buddies and roommates since freshman year, picked up their bags and took one last look at the room they had been sharing in the frat house. They were identically dressed, wearing jeans and fraternity T-shirts. Lined up at the foot of the stairs were their frat bros, wearing bed sheets as togas.

"All hail the pride of the Gamma Delta Phi Fraternity and now Stanford University graduates, our brothers Chuck Bartowski and Bryce Larkin! Gentlemen, your fraternity brothers salute you," their bro, who was master of the ceremony, called.

"Let us all drink a toast to them and their success, wishing them more success and happiness in their lives after college," another man said.

"GAMMA DELTA PHI!" Glasses and beer cans were raised.

"DRINK!" Following the command by the master of the ceremony, all took a long sip of their drinks.

"GAMMA DELTA PHI!" The second chorus was followed by some burps and laughter.

"Who is the designated driver?"

"Chuck is, oh master of the ceremony," Bryce replied.

"Let it be known that the other brother will have the drink for the brother who cannot."

"Bring it on."

"Our brothers, Bryce has agreed to have the goodbye drink for the both of them!"

"Go, go, go, go, go," the assembled brothers encouraged.

"Fetch the Mortar Boards!" Two mortar boards filled with Guinness stout were brought forward. Another guy dropped two shot glasses inside. "Drink, Brother."

"Brothers, the Graduates salute you," Bryce said and downed the first Irish Car Bomb to the cheers of all the others.

"The Fraternity salutes you!"

"The Graduates salute you," Bryce repeated, raising the second mortar board and emptying it in one gulp, like the first.

Outside, a girl was waiting by a car, her bags on the pavement next to her.

"What's going on in there?" The question came from a passerby.

"They are bidding goodbye to a couple of graduates." At that moment, the door of the frat house opened and said graduates appeared.

"Brothers," Chuck said, "we are counting on you to keep the traditions of Gamma Delta Phi alive. Choose the pledges wisely in the fall. Once again, we salute you!"

"See you guys at the reunion," Bryce added. The two drinks had begun to affect him, but he kept his balance as they walked to Chuck's car. Jill kissed Bryce and immediately grimaced.

"Damn, what did he drink, Chuck?"

"Just our goodbye drinks, a couple of Irish Car Bombs," Chuck replied.

"You didn't drink, I hope."

"Naw, he did, for both of us."

"Smart."

"Come on, let's get your stuff in the car, Jill."

"Thanks. I appreciate you guys giving me a lift home."

"Jill, the three of us have been inseparable since we were freshmen. Besides, that's how we decided it, to take my car for this trip."

"I call shotgun," Bryce slurred.

"Get inside," Chuck said.

Thus began the long drive from Palo Alto back to Los Angeles…

-o-

Meanwhile, at LAX, a flight from Massachusetts was arriving. The passengers disembarked, claimed their luggage and went to take their cars, find their friends or relatives, hail a cab or take a bus. Among those people, a family of four could be seen heading towards the short term parking area.

"You didn't tell me, Angel," the only man among them asked his youngest daughter, a beautiful blue eyed blonde, "what are you going to do now?"

"For the moment I'll go back to my summer job. I need to make some more money before going on vacation. I'll look for a more permanent career when I get back."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, little sis, but the place closed down last week."

"Damn!"

"Hey, I could help you find a job," the older sister said.

"Knowing you, I'm certain I won't like it at all."

"Don't knock it until you try it."

"Really? What's it going to be? Topless waitress? Stripper? Porn actress?"

Their mother tried to look shocked, but the giggles betrayed her. It was customary for her daughters to tease each other like that. Her husband was also trying – and failing – to look serious. The girls were now laughing.

"None of the above," the coppery blond girl said finally. "I thought about getting you a job at Hooters, but I settled for the Wienerlicious at the Burbank Buy More Plaza."

-o-

The young man ran a hand over his beard and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Straightening his green polo shirt, he left the men's room and walked back to the sales floor of the Burbank Buy More.

"Grimes!"

The young man turned towards the source of the voice calling his name. "Yes, Big Mike?"

"When is Chuck coming back?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"I forgot."

"He's due back in Burbank today and he'll be back on the job tomorrow."

"Good, because the Nerd Herd is going all to hell without him."

"You do realize that this is the last summer we're working here, don't you? In two weeks, three tops, we're off for good."

"I was kinda hoping…"

"To keep the both of us here forever? Nuh-uh, Big Mike, Chuck just got a Stanford degree! Besides, Nerd Herding was always just his summer job. From this fall onwards, he'll be pursuing a career more in line with his talents and abilities. And so will I. Now, if you'll excuse me, I see customers coming my way." Morgan Grimes walked off, thinking about his job prospects once he left the Buy More. He'd studied at the Burbank Community College, not having been able to afford anything more, and he'd worked his way through his studies. Still, with a degree in management, he might find something better than being a Green Shirt in a Buy More. For the moment, he turned his attention to the obviously newly wed couple looking at various appliances. "Hi, I'm Morgan. How may I help you?"

-o-

"I still think it's funny, man," Bryce said and looked at Chuck, who was driving.

"What?"

"You, dude, your situation is funny."

"Really?" Jill asked from where she was comfortably sprawled on the back seat. "How so?"

"Look at him, babe. His family owns Orion Computers and Software. Just last year, they wiped the floor with Roark Instruments."

"And?" Chuck asked, still focused on driving.

"You are still working as a Herder in a Buy More."

"Well, you know Dad's philosophy. To fully appreciate business and be in a position to lead, you have to see what it is like low on the food chain. Besides, it builds character."

"Do you see me arguing? Not to mention the funny stories you tell about your job. I wouldn't trade that for the world."

"See? OK, what about you, Jill, are you going to work at the pharmacy again?"

"For the moment yes, I am. I too need more money if we are to go through with our vacation plans."

"Regarding said plans, Dad agreed to let me borrow the Bronco."

"Man, that's amazing!" It was amazing indeed. Stephen Bartowski's old Ford Bronco could go anywhere. Plus it had more than enough room for everything the three friends would take with them.

"I'm glad you think so, pal. Jill, do I drop you off at your house?"

"Yes. And Bryce is coming with me."

"OK, but don't forget, Ellie has invited you and Bryce to dinner tonight."

"I haven't forgotten. We'll be there."

"Will Morgan be there? I missed the little guy."

"Yes, Bryce, he will. Maybe we'll find him there after he clocks out."

"And tomorrow it's back to work," Bryce said glumly.

"Hey, why are you so down about it? You are the one with a nice cushy job."

"Yeah, working for an accounting firm… it's really super…"

"Still, it's not as 'exciting' as Nerd Herding," Chuck retorted, lifting his hands from the wheel to make air quotes at the word exciting.

-o-

"Carina, what are we doing here?"

"You are meeting your new boss, Sarah." Carina dragged her baby sister into the Wienerlicious. "Hey, Scooter!"

"Carina, so nice to see you again," Scooter said.

"Thanks for the favor, by the way," Carina said.

"I still owe you."

"You do," she laughed. "Meet my baby sister, Sarah."

"Hi."

"Hi. When do you want to start work, Sarah?"

"When would you like me to start?"

"Is tomorrow OK?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great! This is your schedule and some other stuff you might want to know." Scooter handed Sarah some papers. "Before I forget, I need to give you a uniform."

"Uniform?" Sarah queried.

"As of tomorrow, you are a Wiener Girl, sis. Besides, it'll look good on you."

Scooter gave them a package wrapped in plastic. "Inside you'll find your skirt, blouse and girdle. Tomorrow you'll get your name tag and a hot dog necklace."

"Excuse me?"

"As a Wienerlicious employee, you'll have to wear the regulation uniform. It's all in the manual."

"Oh, OK."

"Scooter, you'll have all the time to show her the ropes tomorrow. Right now, we're going shopping."

"Have a nice afternoon, ladies."

"You don't look pleased," Carina said, after the girls left the Wienerlicious for the mall.

"How perceptive," Sarah said sarcastically.

"Relax, Sarah. It's just for a few weeks. Too bad you didn't try harder with acting, though."

"It was just a commercial!"

"That was aired on national TV. Seriously, you'd become a star very quickly."

"There is a huge difference between eating a messy cheeseburger for a commercial and becoming a Hollywood star."

"What do you want to do then?"

"I'd like to go into the tourism business. Work with Mom and Dad, make the Miller Hotel even better…"

"You really like it."

"We practically grew up there. Except for senior year in high school, when Dad had to go to San Diego and took me with him, since Mom was in Europe, but still, I love the place. And since you are not interested…"

"Don't blame me for being adventurous."

"Yeah, being a cop is not a job, it's an adventure."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not just a cop. I'm a Special Agent of the DEA. Hell, if I were a betting girl, I'd say I'm headed for a deputy director's position at the very least."

"You forgot to mention you are modest, too."

-o-

A petite brunette walked into the Buy More. Her shift at the diner where she worked had ended and she needed to get some things. Her eyes swept the store, looking for one particular section. She grimaced in disgust when her gaze paused on two leering men who were openly ogling her. One was balding in his early forties, while the other was short and obviously of Indian descent.

"Hi, welcome to the Buy More," a short bearded man said. "What can I do for you?"

"Um…"

"Come right this way, please."

She noticed that he was steering her away from the other two. "Who are those creepy guys," she whispered.

"Who, Jeff and Lester? Don't mind them, they are mostly harmless."

"Thanks for saving me nonetheless."

"Back to the original question, what would you like?"

"I have a list," she replied.

"Let's see it, then. I'm Morgan, by the way." He stuck out his hand.

"I know, it's written on your name tag. I'm Alex, nice to meet you."

-o-

"Chuck!" Ellie Bartowski squealed.

"I'm back!"

"How was your trip?"

"It was fine. Sis, Bryce and Jill will be joining us for dinner later."

"No problem. Oh, and Morgan's here, in your room."

"Probably playing on the X-Box."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Chuckster!"

"Captain," Chuck said, doing a fist bump with his sister's boyfriend.

"If you guys want to help, I have a list for some last minute shopping before dinner."

"We can handle it," Devon 'Captain Awesome' Woodcomb said. "Right, bro?"

"Sure."

"I have it right here." Ellie led the way into the kitchen.

"Ellie?"

"What is it, Chuck?"

"What are you doing to this chicken?"

Devon started laughing. "You sewed it up, babe? Did you use surgical sutures?"

"I needed the practice!" Ellie said defensively. "Here's the list. Go."

Still laughing, the two men left to go to the store as Ellie corralled Morgan to help her with a few things in the kitchen.

-o-

"My feet are killing me," Sarah complained as she plopped down on the couch.

"At least our shopping trip was a success," Carina said, eyeing the bags containing their purchases – mostly hers. "Your shopping instinct has improved, but you can do better."

"Forgive me for focusing on my studies over the past few years," Sarah said sarcastically.

"Sis, do I need to remind you how you looked in high school, before I gave you a makeover?"

"No, you don't." Carina had taken a borderline ugly duckling and turned her into a drop dead gorgeous swan.

"So why are you so grumpy? When was the last time you got laid?"

"It's been a while." Of course, Sarah would never tell Carina exactly how long 'a while' was. She'd never hear the end of it if she admitted that she was still a virgin at the ripe old age of twenty-two.

"Then what were you doing in Harvard?"

"I was studying!"

"All work and no play," Carina waxed theatrically.

"I graduated at the top of my class, didn't I?"

"There is so much more to life than just work, Sarah," Carina said, wrapping an arm around her little sister's shoulders. "You know what you need? A little pizzazz; go out more, have fun."

"I'm planning on taking a vacation."

"Where?"

"I don't know yet. But I was thinking about going to Europe for a couple of weeks, if I can afford it."

"It's progress. Not much, mind you, but it still is."

"Yeah, whatever. Are you going to make dinner, or shall I?"

"Oh no, you are not going to be cooking. Neither am I. We'll order some takeout."

"Works for me. Say, do you know a good gym around here? Preferably one where I can also work on my martial arts skills."

"There is one. It's not far from here and I know the owner. It should be no problem at all. We could even spar together from time to time."

"Carina, thank you for everything, including letting me stay with you until I get a place of my own."

"You are my baby sister, Sarah. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Now, what should we get to eat? I'm starving."

-o-

Chuck's alarm clock started blaring. He slapped the stop button, yawned and sat up in bed to get his bearings. Then it came to him. He was starting again at the Buy More. _It's only for a couple of weeks, to make enough money for the vacation we have planned_, he thought. _In the fall I'm going to have a __real__ job_. He shuffled to the bathroom, took a quick shower and put on a white dress shirt, black slacks and a silver gray tie. A pocket protector with a Nerd Herd ID tag and his signature Chuck Taylors completed the outfit.

'The cereal box is in its usual spot," Ellie said.

"Thanks." He quickly filled a bowl with Fruit Loops, poured milk over them and sat down to enjoy his breakfast. "Ellie?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be getting a Nerd Herd Mobile today, but since I returned the car to the company motor pool yesterday…"

"Don't worry, I'll drive you."

"Thanks."

"Morgan should be arriving soon."

"Ah, yes, you can't do without your other half."

"Chuck and I are like one," Morgan said from the courtyard and jumped in through an open living room window. "We are brothers, heterosexual life partners, like Starsky and Hutch, Tango and Cash… Turner and Hooch."

"Now that you mention it, you do remind me a little of Hooch," Ellie said snidely. Morgan wasn't offended. He was used to Chuck's sister good-naturedly teasing them. So was Chuck himself. They shared a laugh and, after Chuck found his messenger bag, went to the parking spots to get the Toyota for the drive to the Buy More Plaza. Ellie would then go to Westside Medical, the hospital where she and Devon worked.

-o-

The very moment Chuck was waking up, Carina entered the room her baby sister was sleeping in.

"Sarah, wake up," she said, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Mmmmhhrrrmph, just a few more minutes please, Mom."

"It's not Mom, it's me. Wake up!"

"Good morning," Sarah said with her eyes still closed.

"Good morning," Carina said. "Come on, get up. Coffee's ready and I have your favorite cereal."

"Fruit Loops?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"What else? And if you are a good girl, I'll even get some Rocky Road."

"I'm not eight any more."

"True, but you still love Rocky Road, so get ready for work. You don't want to be late on your first day."

"Yeah, it wouldn't do to leave people without hot dogs…"

"I already have your uniform out for you."

"No way I'm putting that thing on now. I'll change there."

"Suit yourself. Come on," she said, grasping Sarah's hands and pulling her from the bed. "Take a shower and then we'll have breakfast."

Sarah and Carina had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door. Carina answered and was surprised to see her parents.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"What, no good morning from our big girl?" Jack asked.

"Sorry, it was a little unexpected." She hugged them both. "Come in."

"Who is it?" Sarah asked from the kitchen.

"Mom and Dad are here."

Sarah ran to greet them. "Hi guys," she said.

"A little bird told us that you are starting on a new job today," Katie said.

"The little bird is correct."

"Anyway, Jack and I decided to get you a present."

"Really? What for?"

"Sweetie, you graduated with honors from Harvard University. If that doesn't warrant us getting you something nice, then what does?"

"You didn't have to."

"We wanted to," her father said emphatically and handed her a small gift-wrapped box. "Open it."

"Thanks." She tore at the paper and found a set of keys inside the box. "You got me a car?"

"Like your mother said, you deserve it."

"What is it?"

"Come with us."

Sarah grabbed the bag with her work clothes and followed her parents. Carina decided to tag along, curious about the present her sister was getting.

"Which one is it?"

"That's up to you to find out," Jack laughed. Sarah understood and pressed the unlock button on the remote. A loud beep later her eyes came upon a gleaming black Porsche 911 Boxster convertible.

"Wow… thank you." She enthusiastically hugged Jack and Katie.

"Nice car," Carina said.

"I love it already."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get in and drive to work."

"See you guys later! And thanks again!" Sarah got in behind the wheel and just enjoyed the feel of the supple leather seats, taking it all in. She liked her present, but didn't have the heart to throw her old yellow Volkswagen Rabbit convertible away. Maybe she could talk her parents into letting her keep it at the hotel parking lot for use by employees on errands. That way it would stay in the family, so to speak. Snapping out of her thoughts, she was even a little surprised to find she was so sentimental over a car.

-o-

Chuck tugged at his tie and sighed as the automatic doors to the Buy More opened. He'd been working summers at the electronics store since high school. It was as if nothing had changed since the last time he'd clocked out.

"Back to the salt mines, buddy," Morgan said.

"Not for long," Chuck replied determinedly and headed towards the Nerd Herd station.

"Look who's back," Michael 'Skip' Johnson exclaimed. Marvin and Anna smiled and moved to greet him.

"Where are…?"

"Jeff and Lester? Big Mike banished them to the cage."

While Chuck was getting settled at the Nerd Herd desk and Morgan was prowling the sales floor with the other Green Shirts, Sarah was coming out of the Wienerlicious claustrophobically small locker room in her work clothes, hair pulled in pigtails.

"Well, Ms. Walker," Scooter said, "it's time to show you the ropes in here."

"Oh joy," Sarah muttered under her breath, but forced herself to concentrate as Scooter gave her the tutorial. _It's just for a little while, girl, so be patient_, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **First, I'd like to thank you all for your enthusiastic response to the first chapter of this story.

To answer a question posed by an anonymous reviewer, yes, I did borrow Chuck and Sarah's family backgrounds from my previous story. Regarding the Walker family owning a hotel, I don't really know how it originally popped into my head, but it fit nicely in Chuck's Heroes and I decided to reuse it here, maybe integrating it more with other elements of the plot.

But for now…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – When Chuck Met Sarah<strong>

It was still early and Chuck didn't have much to do aside from some ridiculously easy service jobs on cell phones and such. So, he surfed the web, mostly browsing technical websites. He saw something that made him look twice.

"Great, that's just what I needed right now," he muttered. Turning to Skip, he took a deep breath before addressing his fellow Herder. "Skip, can I talk to you for a moment, please?"

"What's up?"

"This is," he said, indicating the computer screen. Herd up the Nerds, Jeff and Lester included." Skip nodded and scampered off.

"Bartowski!"

"Yes, Big Mike?"

"Where's Skip going?"

"I told him to gather the team, sir. I've got news for them."

"Good news?" Big Mike inquired.

"Yes and no."

"Explain."

"There is a new nasty virus around."

"So, you're going to lecture them on workplace hygiene? Good luck with Jeff and Lester."

"Uh, no, you misunderstood, Big Mike. I was referring to a new _computer_ virus."

"Oh. Should be good for the store."

"Maybe," Chuck said. "We'll certainly have more offsite calls."

"Do it any way you think is best." Michael 'Big Mike' Tucker had absolute faith in Chuck. In fact, when he was around, he was the de facto leader of the Herd. A few minutes later, Skip, Marvin, Anna, Jeff and Lester were gathered around the Nerd Herd desk.

"Fellow Nerds," began Chuck, "there is a new virus making the rounds, a tough one. Make no mistake, it's a computer killer. Expect our service workload to triple for the rest of the week, until software companies develop updates for antivirus programs to combat it."

"Shall we be needing more spares? You said it's a computer killer, so it must affect hardware," Marvin said.

"It's possible. I'd like you and Anna to do an inventory of our available spares. Take a look at the reports on the virus first, so you'll know what to pay attention to. If necessary, order more from corporate. Drop my name if they start asking questions."

"Does this new virus have a name?" Lester asked.

"Yep. It's called the Irene Demova," Chuck replied. Lester let out a low whistle and a laugh. "Yeah, I know. It's named after the Czech porn star. Basically there is a fake Irene Demova website out there spreading the virus. Lonely dude and dudette call volume, considering Ms. Demova's extensive repertoire, will be really high. In any case, I want the desk manned at all times by at least one of us. Just to be on the safe side, Skip will work out a rotation."

"You got it."

"Skip?"

"Yes?"

"Come over here for a moment."

"I'm listening."

"Whatever you do, try and keep Jeff and Lester out of the offsite rotation. You know why."

"Sure, no problem; in fact, I was thinking the same. I figure it'll be best to keep them in the cage."

"Neither of them comes out of there unless absolutely necessary."

"As usual," Skip agreed.

-o-

"Danke dass sie uns in Wienerlicious besucht haben," Sarah said with a smile as she handed a customer his order.

"What did you just say Ms. Walker?" Scooter asked.

"I said 'thank you for visiting us at the Wienerlicious', in German."

"You speak German?"

"And French and Polish, plus I understand some Swedish."

"Your sister was right, you are way overqualified to be working here."

"I need the money. Besides, check the manual. It includes a suggestion that employees use German phrases while on the job."

"Now that you mention it, I recall reading something about it. Got another phrase?"

"Sure I do. Willkommen zu Wienerlicious."

"I get that one! Welcome to Wienerlicious!"

"Correct."

"Then all you have to do is be more careful and burn less food."

"I'll try. By the way, what did you mean yesterday about owing Carina?"

"She helped me some time ago. I had the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. She cleared me."

"She's good at what she does. But if you'll excuse me, I have to refill the ketchup bottles and the napkin dispensers."

"By all means."

-o-

"Yo, Chuck!"

"I'm right here!"

"We got a service call. You're up on the rotation."

"Did you get specifics?"

"I did. Man, it's ugly. Demova strike at an office downtown."

"An office?"

"Uh-huh. And get it, man, it's a finance firm."

"Make and model?"

"It's all here." Skip gave Chuck a stack of papers. "You might want to run by the cage for spares."

"I will. You guys hold the fort here."

He had just picked up the spares he thought might be necessary, plus the briefcase with the tools of his trade and was heading out to get the car when Harry Tang, senior among the Green Shirts, aspiring assistant manager and all round pain in the ass, intercepted him.

"Going somewhere, Bartowski?"

"I've got a service call to go to, Harry. Get out of my way."

"When I become assistant manager, this kind of behavior will not be tolerated."

Chuck had had enough. "Harry, I don't give a rat's ass if you become an Ass Man here. You know why? Because in two weeks, three tops, I'll be out of here. For good. Besides, the position just might be given to someone else."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Remember Mercer, the HR guy from Corporate?"

"What of him?"

"I heard him talking to Big Mike earlier today. He agreed that this place needs an assistant manager, but he mentioned a candidate not from this store: Emmett Milbarge. Rings a bell, Harry?" Emmett Milbarge was an efficiency expert, evaluating Buy More stores throughout So Cal. If Mercer was considering making him assistant manager of the Burbank branch… Harry shuddered. Chuck brushed past him and went to Herder 3, got in and started the engine.

The service job was easier than he had originally anticipated. As it turned out, the managing director of the client company himself had wanted to indulge in a little internet porn and ran afoul of the Demova virus. Fortunately, he'd done it on his private computer and not on a company workstation. Otherwise, he might have contaminated the entire system, leading to untold financial losses.

"Isn't there any antivirus that could have prevented this from happening?"

"Well, sir, it's a new virus, so most programs cannot recognize it as a threat and block it, at least until new patches are made available."

"Most?"

"You should try the Orion Software antivirus. It would have recognized the malicious script from its configuration and flashed a warning that you were about to enter a potentially dangerous site."

"Where can I get this program? Do you have it at the Buy More?"

"Sure we do." Then he thought of a ploy the Green Shirts employed to convince customers to buy something when they were unable to make up their minds. "I could hold a copy for you. But you have to decide fast. With this new virus, there will be a run on them once word is out that it's currently the only program capable of preventing Demova virus attacks."

"Tell you what: go back to the Buy More and bring me a copy, now. I don't care how much it costs. I'll also have a talk with my CEO to see if we can install it to all computers here. I'll pay you extra for your trouble."

"I'm on my way, sir."

He was back in the Buy More, getting what the customer wanted, when Big Mike called out to him again.

"Chuck!"

He barely had the time to turn around when his boss crushed him in a bear hug.

"What's going on," he squeaked.

"I just got a call from a customer. Did you really manage to convince them to buy…?"

"They called?"

"Yes. If you wait a little, you'll get the stuff and go install the programs."

"OK."

"You deserve a bonus. And I'll see you get it real fast. Hell, I'll make you employee of the month. And are you sure you don't want to stay? If you do, the assistant manager position is rightfully yours."

"You just won't give up, will you, Big Mike?"

"I gotta try."

"My answer remains the same."

"Pity," Big Mike muttered. "It's a shame, a crying shame. Think of what you could accomplish."

"Sorry to disappoint you again, but I have another job in mind, where I might accomplish more, a whole lot more, things that will actually mean something."

"Fine, fine. But before you go, can you arrange for an expedited delivery of Orion antivirus boxes? The warehouse doesn't have any left and we are very low on them now that you took the latest order. I'll clear it with the district office for direct delivery to our store."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Keep me in the loop, whatever happens."

"I will." Chuck smiled. All it would take was one call to his parents and the Buy More would be fully stocked on Orion Antivirus programs in less than an hour.

-o-

Sarah was sitting on a planter behind the Wienerlicious, enjoying her lunch. The first day at her new job had produced mixed results. According to Scooter, so far she'd burned the normal quantity of food for a rookie. But more customers had been coming in, most of the young, mainly adolescent, male variety. Now she realized why her boss had been so insistent on her paying extra attention to the outdoor tables. For the moment she resolved to savor every quiet, peaceful second of her lunch break before heading back into the sausage place – and its horny patrons…

Her thoughts drifted to a rather more enjoyable subject: her new car. She'd fallen in love with it the second she laid eyes on it. She chuckled at the study in opposites impression she could make, a Wiener Girl driving a Porsche. It did seem weird, if taken out of context. But if one factored in her family's wealth, it made some sense. The not so cushy jobs she'd taken while in high school and college had made her better aware of how the world worked, better able to appreciate what she had and more qualified to lead when she'd finally get a job more in line with her studies.

-o-

The service calls lasted longer than Chuck had anticipated. He missed his lunch hour repairing computers, a good percentage of them victims of the Demova virus.

"Chuck, dude, you're back," Morgan said as he approached his best friend's station.

"Yeah," Chuck replied tiredly.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I was out working."

"Which turned out to be extremely fortunate, for you won't believe what happened today."

"Is it food related?"

"In a way, yes. There is a new employee at the Wienerlicious across the parking lot, and she happens to be a total super-hottie."

"Morgan…"

"Dude, you try really hard not to show it, but you've been down ever since Hannah packed up and returned to the East Coast. You should be going out more, meeting girls and making them swoon. Now go practice your charm on the new Wiener Girl."

"Fine, but I'm only going because I'm hungry."

"Let me give you a piece of advice first. Steer clear of the corndogs."

"But I love their corndogs."

"At least wait until she has more experience on the job. Go for a run of the mill hot dog today."

"I'll take it under advisement."

"You should, if you want to avoid having your stomach pumped."

"She can't be that bad."

"Allow me to illustrate the point with an example: The only person who was brave, scratch that, stupid enough to try a corndog, by some miracle without ill effects, was Jeff. Bunny gave him hers as she wouldn't dare eat it."

"OK, you sold me."

Chuck had just opened the door to the Wienerlicious, when the woman working behind the counter with her back to him growled in frustration.

"Dammit! I burned another batch!" She threw the burnt corndogs in the trash and made a mental note to tell Scooter to get a fryer with a timer. Then she noticed that a customer had walked in. "Willkommen zu Wiener…" Sarah never finished the phrase. A drop of hot oil popped from the fryer and landed on her left forearm. "Ouch! Fuck!"

"You should put something on it, maybe some of the yogurt sauce you have. It'll soothe the burn."

"Good idea, thank you," she squinted at his name tag, "Chuck. What would you like?"

"I'll take a hot dog, full extras."

"Fries?"

"Sure."

"To go, or do you prefer to take a table?"

"I like it here, it's quiet, more so than the Buy More break room."

"Suit yourself. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, I'd like a large Coke, please."

Sarah was quick and efficient in assembling and bringing Chuck's order to his table.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. So, you're the new Wiener Girl."

"My reputation precedes me, I see."

"A colleague of mine described you as a total super-hottie. Me, I think he just didn't do you justice."

"Are you hitting on me, Chuck?"

"Just light flirting, making small talk. We are, after all, neighbors for the next few weeks. Besides, I'm out of shape for courting girls."

"You don't look out of shape to me."

"But I am. I had a long relationship in college, but it ended recently."

"What happened?"

"She had to go back east for family reasons. Given the circumstances, the university agreed to let her take the rest of her courses online."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was fooling myself while I was still with her. She still had the family business waiting for her, so what we had wasn't going to last much longer. But you probably have better things to do than listen to my life's story."

"There are no other customers right now, Chuck. I'm Sarah, by the way."

"I know. It's on your name tag, like my name is on mine."

"You said we are going to be neighbors for the next few weeks. I guess the Buy More isn't exactly your chosen career either."

"Nope. I just got my degree in electrical engineering from Stanford. Nerd Herding is my summer job, has been since high school."

"Ditto for me. I just graduated from Harvard. This is just a way to make some extra cash before going on vacation."

Chuck looked at her with newfound appreciation. She was both smart and beautiful. Sarah was looking at him the same way. She thought he was smart, polite and dare she say cute?

"Now that's a coincidence. I'm here just for vacation money, too."

"Have you decided where you want to go?"

"I always wanted to go backpacking across Europe, but I figured that since I may get to travel quite a bit when I start on my preferred job, I opted for going to my father's cabin near Bishop."

"All by yourself?"

"No, a couple of my friends from Stanford will be coming along, too. What about you, have you planned your vacation?"

"Not really. I also want to travel to Europe someday, but I think I'll go somewhere closer to home."

Their talk was interrupted a couple of times by customers entering the Wienerlicious, but she got them their orders quickly and efficiently so that she could resume the interesting discussion she'd been having with the confessed Professional Nerd. Sarah laughed when Chuck used those terms to describe himself.

He soon finished his lunch and paid. Just as he was leaving, he remembered something. "Sarah?"

"Yes, Chuck."

"A few minutes ago you asked me what my favorite offerings are."

"Oh, yes. You didn't have the chance to answer before that customer came in."

"Well, I really like the corndogs, but a friend told me to avoid them today."

"It was good advice," Sarah said, blushing a little.

"I also like the nachos, especially the toxic nacho cheese you guys have."

"Hey, I like nachos too. Maybe I'll try them, if they're as good as you say."

"You really should. I have to get back to work now. It was nice meeting you, Sarah."

"Likewise, Chuck." They shook hands and he went back to the Buy More. She leaned back on the counter thinking that it was refreshing to meet someone who didn't drool all over the place at the sight of her or seem to want to get into her pants from the get go. With a shrug, she cleaned up a couple of tables and then wiped down the counter.

-o-

"How was your lunch?" Morgan queried when Chuck returned to the Buy More.

"I followed your advice and got a hot dog. It was good."

"Man, how can you be so dense? I was talking about the new Wiener chick."

"She's not just a Wiener chick, little buddy."

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh. Sarah's got more than her looks. Did you know that she just got a degree from Harvard?"

"Beauty and brains, sounds like your kind of gal. Is she available?"

"I didn't ask."

"Did she drop any hints of being available?"

Chuck mentally replayed the conversation he'd had with Sarah in his mind. "I don't think so. She did think that I was hitting on her at first, however."

"Were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Hitting on her, dude!"

"Buddy, you know how respectful I am of women. But I did some light flirting."

"It's a start. Did she ignore or rebuff you?"

"No."

"Then she's available. Come on, man, from what you tell me she's at least worth a try."

"You should make up your mind soon, Charles. Otherwise someone else might try his luck with the wiener babe," Lester interjected. He'd overheard the last part of the conversation between Chuck and Morgan.

"Feel free to try your luck with her, Lester," Chuck said sarcastically. Sarah was way out of Lester's league.

Unfortunately, Lester took what Chuck said literally. "Sit back and observe the master at work."

"He doesn't stand a chance with her," Chuck remarked after Lester left for the Wienerlicious.

"None whatsoever," Morgan agreed.

"He'll be lucky if she doesn't slice and dice him before putting him in the fryer, metaphorically speaking, of course."

"Who knows, Lester can be obnoxious enough to make someone do these things for real."

"You think so?"

A few minutes later, Lester came running back inside the Buy More with his tail between his legs. "That woman is an animal," he exclaimed, still shaking with fear.

"You had no luck with her, I take it."

"Luck?" Lester screeched. "She should come with a warning saying Danger – Keep Off! You won't believe what she can do with a knife!"

"Funny, she didn't look dangerous to me," Morgan said.

"She seemed OK," Chuck agreed.

"Then you two don't know anything! I need a drink!" He ran to the back of the store towards the break room, leaving Chuck and Morgan laughing their asses off.

-o-

Finally, a long day in the Buy More trenches was over. Chuck took his tie and pocket protector off, throwing them in his messenger bag. Morgan clocked them both out and they went to get the Herder and go home.

"Chuck, wanna play some COD at your place?"

"It's been a while since we did that, so yes."

"Cool. I'm in the mood for kicking some Nazi ass."

"Let's go then."

There wasn't much traffic, so they made it back to Echo Park fairly quickly. Ellie and Devon were at work, but she'd left her brother a note, informing him that a light dinner was ready. He and Morgan ate, cleared the table, put the leftovers in the fridge, loaded the dishwasher and retired to his room to play Call of Duty. They spent a few blissful hours rampaging their way across the virtual battlefields of World War II-era Europe. Finally, after dark, Morgan bade his best friend goodnight, mounted his bicycle and headed home.

Chuck read a couple of technical articles in a computer magazine and then took a cold beer from the fridge and went back in his room to watch some TV. From time to time his thoughts drifted to the girl he'd met earlier: Sarah. He liked her, he was sure of it. A man had to be brain dead not to appreciate her beauty. But she had a lot more than just her looks, too. At one point he pondered asking her out, but decided to leave the matter for later. Right now he was too tired to think straight.

-o-

"Carina, I'm home," Sarah called as she deposited her keys in a bowl by the door.

"Living room," Carina replied. She was sprawled on the couch, minimally dressed in a tank top and denim shorts, bare feet resting on the coffee table, trying to find refuge from the summer heat in the air conditioned comfort of the spacious living room.

Sarah went to her room, muttering something about taking a shower. She joined her sister a few minutes later, wearing an oversized T-shirt as a nightdress.

"Home, sweet home," she sighed.

"Tell me, how was your first day at your new job?"

"Don't get me started," Sarah replied halfheartedly.

"Please, do tell."

"OK. First, I realize why Scooter gave me two outfits. The one I was wearing today went straight into the washer, it smells like sausage."

"It's a hot dog joint. That's only to be expected."

"Yeah… Also, I'm apparently the store's new star attraction."

"Man magnet," Carina guessed.

"It's not funny. And I burned a lot of food."

"The not so pleasant sides of the job aside, did you have a good time?"

"The best time was driving my new car to and from the Plaza."

"You don't have one interesting story to tell about your first day there?"

"I scared someone shitless."

"Why?"

"He was a sleazy horndog and he was hitting on me."

"What did you do to scare him?"

"I just threw a knife at a cutting board when I was done chopping some sausage for an omelet another customer ordered. I didn't threaten him directly or anything, but he got the message."

"Dad taught you well." Jack Walker had taught both his daughters how to handle knives. It was a skill passed down to him from his own father, who had been a Ranger officer in the Army.

"He did."

"So, you didn't meet anyone nice."

"I didn't say that."

"Spill."

"There was this guy, from the Buy More, like the one I frightened. But he was better in every respect. He flirted with me, lightly, without being pressing or obnoxious."

"He sounds like an interesting guy."

"Oh, he is. The Buy More Nerd Herd is only his summer job. He told me that he graduated from Stanford."

"Do you like him?"

"It's too early to tell if I like him, but he made a good impression on me."

"Change of subject: what would you like for dinner? My treat."

"I'm in the mood for a pizza."

"One pizza, vegetarian, no olives, coming up." Carina picked up the phone and called their favorite pizza parlor, ordering two pizzas, one for Sarah and one for herself. The fridge was well stocked with cold drinks, so they didn't have anything else to do but sit watching TV until their order arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I didn't keep you waiting long for an update, I hope. Since you all seem to like this so much, I thought I might try to spend a little more time writing. The kind of encouragement you give me certainly warrants it. Also included is something you wanted to see, hehe.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – At Work<strong>

The morning routine was all too familiar. Wake up to the tune blaring from the alarm clock, take a quick shower, get dressed, devour a bowl of tasty Fruit Loops, drink the day's first cup of coffee, drive to the Buy More, clock in and see what the rest of the work day had in store for him. Right now, he was just finishing a call with a client who wanted some guidance installing a new program on his home computer. With very few customers in the store this early in the day, Morgan had nothing to do, so he was leaning against the Nerd Herd desk waiting for Chuck to hang up the phone so that they could talk about vacation plans. Suddenly, the short man saw what could be described as a Goddess approaching them.

"Stop the presses, who is that? Vicky Vale!"

"Vicky Vale, Vick-a-Vicky Vale, Vickity-Vivkity-Vickity Vale, Vick-a-Vicky Vale…" Chuck parroted. Then he looked up and dropped the phone handset in surprise when he saw her. She looked so different in normal clothes instead of her Wienerlicious uniform, but he recognized her right away. "Sarah!"

"Hi Chuck. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, not at all, that's from Batman."

"Because that makes it better?" Sarah teased and Chuck laughed nervously.

"Uh, hi," Morgan said, deciding to intervene and bail his friend out of the embarrassing situation, "I'm Morgan and this is Chuck, but then you already know that."

"I didn't know parents still named their kids Morgan," she said.

"Carnival freaks found him in a dumpster," Chuck joked.

"But they raised me as one of their own," Morgan finished the joke.

"I need your help, Chuck. My phone is not working."

"Ah, yes, the Intelicell. That's a quick and easy fix." He removed the back cover and the battery and produced a small screwdriver. "There is a screw back here that has a tendency to work itself loose… Now, just a couple of quick turns… And… it's good as new!"

"Wow, you geeks are good."

"Nerds, actually. We prefer the term 'Nerds'. See? Nerd Herd 'n' all? I am, after all, a professional Nerd and proud of it."

"And you just proved it. How much do I owe you?"

"What, for that? Nothing, it was nothing."

"Thanks."

"Hey, it's sort of policy around here: we do something nice for customers free of charge and they come back when they have something more serious that needs attention, or just to buy something, because the service here is so good."

"Having studied marketing, I can appreciate it. Thanks again, Chuck. I'll be seeing you around."

"Sarah, before you leave, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"What did you to scare Lester so bad? The guy almost soiled himself yesterday."

"Oh, that," Sarah laughed.

"Hello, hello," a voice said from behind her before she had the chance to go on with the story. "Daddy must have been a baker, because you sure got a nice set of buns."

"Yes?" She turned in the direction of the new voice.

It turned out to be Lester. He took a good look at the lady standing in front of the Nerd Herd desk, recognized her and recoiled in fear, letting out a panicked squeak. "Boo," Sarah said, her voice barely above a whisper. Lester stepped backwards, tripping over himself in the process and falling on his butt between two rows of shelves. Getting up, he ran for his life.

Chuck and Morgan were laughing. "He's still deathly afraid of you, Sarah."

"Do you want to hear what happened yesterday?"

"In as much detail as you can add," he replied.

"Well, he came strutting into the Wienerlicious hoping for an easy kill. And then he started giving the spiel. He was all like 'Hello,' he made a point of looking at my name tag, but I think he was more focused on my boobs, by the way, 'Sarah. I hear that you are desperately in need of some companionship. So I, Lester Patel, am here to bring an end to your insufferable loneliness. We could go out for a coffee, maybe grab a bite. And if you want, I could show you in practice, first hand, something that came from my native land, the incomparable Kama Sutra.' Needless to say, I wasn't amused. I had work to do and he was getting really annoying."

"Go on," Chuck encouraged.

"I was making an omelet for a customer. So, I took a country sausage and the biggest knife we have in the Wienerlicious and started chopping it up." She made a chopping motion with her hand. When I was done, I simply dumped the pieces in a pan with the eggs and other ingredients and then I threw the knife at a cutting board I'd hung up on a wall."

"Damn, I wish I was there to see it! I can almost see Lester imagine you chopping up his wiener… Oh, hold on a second." He bent over, rummaged for something under the Nerd Herd desk and came up holding a DVD. He inserted it in one of the computers and selected the appropriate file.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, it's from this station's security camera, in full high definition color and with accompanying audio."

Sarah laughed seeing just how effective the aftermath of her intimidation of Lester had been. "I think I can find the recording from the Wienerlicious cameras, Chuck."

"Sure, I'd like to see it, should be fun."

"Come over on your lunch break."

"I definitely will."

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Shoot."

"Who is the guy Lester ran to just now?"

"That's Jeff. Those two are best friends."

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "Something seems to be off with him."

"They, especially Jeff, are drunks and a bit of pervs but generally harmless."

"I get the feeling that the health inspector would close the Wienerlicious down should they come together."

"Right now you run no such risk. It'll be a long time before Lester screws up the courage to approach within twenty yards of it."

"As much as I enjoy talking to you, Chuck, I've got to go to work."

"See you later."

"Later," she confirmed. She was about to leave when an obviously distressed man ran to the Nerd Herd desk with a little girl in a ballerina's outfit in tow.

"Excuse me, excuse me please," he said.

"Yes, sir, how may I help you?" Chuck asked politely.

"I bought this camera here and filmed my daughter's entire dance recital and now it won't play back."

Chuck flashed a knowing look at Morgan and took the proffered camera, opening it. "You haven't put tape in here."

"But it's digital!"

"You still need digital tape."

"My wife is going to kill me…"

"I think we can do something to redress the situation, sir. Morgan, I need the Wall."

"On it," Morgan replied. Within minutes, Chuck had set up an impromptu dance recital. He even calmed the nervous little girl down. Sarah watched the entire scene with a smile. In her opinion, if there was a Nice Guy of the Year award, Chuck would be one of the finalists for it. A glance at her watch told her that she'd better head over to the Wienerlicious.

-o-

"Chuck, you're right on time," Sarah said when she saw him enter the hot dog place. She held up a corndog. "Try this. It's the new breakfast corndog with country sausage and syrup grafted pancake."

"Thanks." He took it and noticed it was properly cooked – not burnt – and eagerly took a bite. "Delicious," he said.

"It's on the house. Scooter told me to give some for free to people from the mall and get their opinions on the taste. And, since you're here, come see this." She played him yesterday's video of Lester's miserably failed attempt at wooing her. Seeing her own antics, she couldn't help but laugh right along with Chuck.

"You're really good with knives," he said when he managed to collect himself. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"It's a family tradition. My grandfather was a Ranger. His knife skills saved his life more than once in combat. He passed them on to my Dad, who in turn taught them to me and my sister, since he doesn't have any sons."

"That breakfast corndog whet my appetite more."

"What can I get you?"

"How about the three in a bun?"

"One Drei im Weggla coming right up."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what it's called in Germany. Mustard?"

"Yes, please. I'll also have a beer to go with it."

"Any preferences?"

"A good pilsner will do just fine."

"By the way, what you did for that little girl and her dad was really sweet."

"I was just doing my job," Chuck said modestly.

"Telling him about how his camera works is doing your job. The other thing though was far above and beyond the call of duty. And I think it earned the Buy More many more loyal customers among the people who witnessed it."

"Could you repeat all you just said to Harry Tang? He gave me crap for hogging the Wall."

-o-

Chuck and Sarah didn't see much of each other for the remainder of the week as their work schedules didn't allow for it. They still said hello to each other and occasionally Chuck went for lunch at the Wienerlicious, hoping to see her, which he did a couple of times.

One morning, Sarah was finishing her cup of coffee at the apartment she shared with Carina while making some notes.

"Wow," Carina said, "I didn't know being a Wiener Girl involved studying."

"I'm doing some calculations. Based on what I've managed to save up so far and considering my current expenses, it looks like I'll have to work an extra week."

"Or I could lend you the money."

"Thanks, but I want to do this on my own."

"I'm so proud of you, Sarah. My little sister, all grown up and financially responsible. All you need now is a good lay with a hunky guy."

"It's all about sex to you, isn't it?"

"Don't knock it until you try it more. I guess you've had nothing twixt your nethers that doesn't run on batteries since before you graduated from Harvard."

"Carina!"

"Don't act so offended, Sarah. You need some action. I'll be happy to arrange something for you. All it would take is my little black book and a phone call to have a guy attend to your needs. Unless you'd prefer a girl?"

"What? NO!"

"Relax, I was just kidding. But the offer stands."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm perfectly capable of looking after my own love life."

"What love life?" Carina muttered quietly.

_Or lack thereof_, Sarah was thinking at the same time.

-o-

"Miss Walker," Scooter said as she entered the Wienerlicious. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

"I just got a call. Starting tomorrow, we are closing for remodeling and equipment upgrades."

"Damn! I was hoping for another couple of weeks here!"

"No need to fret, Ms. Walker. The Orange Orange next door has an opening. And since the frozen yogurt chain belongs to the same corporation that owns the Wienerlicious, it was easy for me to arrange a transfer for you. Today, you'll do your job here, but you start there first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you, I mean it."

"Tell your sister I still owe her."

"I will."

"Did I mention an upside to your transfer?"

"No."

"There is no risk of burning any food there, and the pay is better, not by much, but still."

-o-

"I'm going to miss the place," Chuck said when Sarah told him about the new developments over lunch.

"Dude, you love the Double O. It's healthier than the Wienerlicious, too," Morgan interjected after swallowing a bite of his corndog.

"When do you start there?"

"Tomorrow," Sarah replied.

"You'll have to get a new uniform."

"Scooter told me he has it covered. The better news is that my clothes will no longer smell like sausage."

"I'll leave you two to talk," Morgan said, getting up and placing a couple of bills on the table. "I see a damsel in potential distress. Gotta go save her – again."

"Go buddy," Chuck encouraged.

"What is he talking about?" Sarah asked.

"He's probably trying to protect someone from Jeff and Lester."

"Is that someone petite, brunette, late teens to early twenties?"

"Huh?"

"The girl that just entered the Buy More with him."

"You're very observant," Chuck said admiringly.

Inside the Buy More, Morgan was indeed once again protecting Alex from Lester, since Jeff was taking a nap in his 'office' – a converted stall in the men's room.

"You are safe now," Morgan told her. "It's just that they tend to lose control when they see beautiful women."

"Thank you for the compliment, Morgan, but I can take care of myself, I assure you."

"Let's get down to business, then. What can I do for you today?"

"My laptop doesn't work."

"And you bought it only yesterday. What happened?"

"I took it with me when I went out this morning. I stopped at a café offering free wi-fi, but I couldn't turn it on."

"Excuse me a moment." Morgan pulled his cell phone from a pocket and called Chuck.

"Yes, Morgan?"

"Dude, I have a customer here with a brand new laptop that doesn't work."

"Who's at the desk?"

"Lester. And you know he always says he's a Mac guy. This is a Prism Express laptop."

"Crap. I'll be right over. Sarah, if you'll excuse me, duty calls."

"Go work your magic," she said with a bright smile.

Chuck went back to work and immediately got started on Alex's laptop. As it turned out, it was from a batch that had come with defective batteries. It was still under warranty and replacing the battery with a new one was all it took to get it working again at no expense to the purchaser. All the while, she and Morgan were flirting shamelessly. He even convinced her to go out with him soon, not that she needed much convincing anyway.

"It appears you made a new lady friend, Morgan,"

"So it appears," Morgan replied happily.

"Isn't she too young for you?" Anna observed as she returned from an offsite call.

"Hell no, she's eighteen and starting college in the fall, so no problem in that department."

"What about you, Chuck, how's it going with the hot Wiener Girl?"

"Soon to be former Wiener Girl, Anna," Chuck said. "The place is closing for remodeling tomorrow and she's transferring to the Double O."

"From Wiener chick to Fro-Yo-Ho," Jeff slurred from behind them.

"You are back."

"I am. Had a good nap, too, very refreshing."

"Good. Take Lester and go to the cage. There are a few Mac computers awaiting repair. Do something useful, since you're so talented IT artists." Chuck was a little angry at Jeff for using such demeaning terms to describe Sarah.

"Sure."

Anna smiled her thanks. She couldn't stand to have those two around for long, not more than anyone else at the Buy More could.

With Jeff and Lester out of the way, Chuck could focus on doing some more real work instead of trying to keep the two miscreants and by extension the whole store out of trouble. The problem was… there was almost nothing to do. Things were slow as usual at lunchtime, so he called Bryce.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said when his friend answered.

"Hell no, I'm bored out of my mind here."

"Same here, things are too slow for my taste."

"We should go out soon, have some fun. Perhaps I can arrange for Jill to invite one of her friends, make it a couples' night out."

"That may not be necessary."

"Who is she and is she pretty? Now that I think of it, don't bother with the second part. I know she must be gorgeous. You have good taste when it comes to women."

"She is gorgeous, smart too."

"Tell me more."

"Her name is Sarah. She works at the mall and we've become friends."

"Bro, how many times do I have to tell you? There's no such thing as friendship between a man and a woman. Unless of course it's a prelude to a more intimate relationship."

"I'm friends with Jill."

"Yes, but Jill is my girlfriend and you're my pal. Do the math."

"OK, that was a bad example."

"I'll ask Sarah out, and if she says yes I'll call you. Any ideas as to where we could go?"

"Ask Morgan."

"Of course! The man has a black belt in dumplings. He knows the best places to find food items for less than ten bucks."

"And since we're all on a budget, it's just what the doctor ordered. Hey, I have an idea. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Jill and I have the day off. I think we can drop by and see you, maybe meet this girl you are talking about, Sarah, right?"

"Good idea," Chuck agreed.

"See you tomorrow, then."

At about five, Scooter sent Sarah home. A crew would be bringing some stuff over for the work to begin early the next day and he also wanted her to go to the Double O next door, get to know the place and pick up her new work outfit. The girl on duty there was very helpful as she showed Sarah where everything was and gave her a neatly wrapped package containing her uniform. Afterwards, she went to the Buy More to buy some new iPod speakers Carina needed.

"Hi Chuck!"

"Phone trouble again?" Chuck asked, whipping out his lucky screwdriver.

"No, not this time. I forgot I wanted to buy something in the morning."

"You have but to tell me."

"I need new iPod speakers."

"Then you've come to the right place. Step right over here and you'll see we carry a wide selection of speakers for your listening pleasure."

"Wow," she said, looking at the bewildering array of speakers on offer. "Can you help me make a good choice?"

"Certainly. Do you want a portable set, or is it for home?"

"It's for home."

"Then I suggest this." He picked up a box from a shelf. "It's not the cheapest, but it's the best value for money and the design is classic. It goes with everything."

"I like it."

"Yes, it's very good. It won't distort the sound, even with the volume turned way up."

"I'll buy it."

"Excellent choice, if I say so myself. I have the same model at home, you know." He guided her to check out, where she paid for her purchase. She was almost out the door when he remembered something. "Sarah, wait!"

"What is it, Chuck?"

"I would like to ask you something."

"Sure, anything."

"Well, you see, a friend of mine from Stanford suggested going out tomorrow evening. He'll be with his girlfriend and I thought it might be a good idea to ask you to join us."

"You mean, like a date?"

"We are friends, right, Sarah? Friends go out from time to time and…"

"Chuck…"

"And it's just that, we will be going as friends, as I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea as to my intentions, which are completely honorable, by the way…."

"Chuck! You're rambling."

"Yes, I tend to do that when I get nervous. It's been too long since I last asked someone out."

While Chuck was rambling, she was pondering the pros and cons of going out with him. He'd said it would be an outing among friends. She liked Chuck and she was willing to have their budding friendship develop further. The conclusion was that the pros outweighed the cons; in fact there were no cons.

"It's OK, Chuck. I accept your invitation."

"Um, what?"

"I'd love to go out with you and your friends."

"Thanks."

"We'll work out the details tomorrow."

"Great. By the way, Bryce and Jill, my friends, will be dropping by some time tomorrow."

"Bring them over to the Orange Orange. I would really like to meet them."

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Have a nice evening."

"You too."

He returned to his station with a happy smile on his face. Naturally, it wasn't long before someone noticed. This someone happened to be none other than the man who knew him better that anyone at the electronics store, Morgan Grimes.

"You look happy," he remarked.

"I am happy."

"What happened? I mean, I was gone for less than ten minutes."

"I talked to Bryce earlier."

"And?" Morgan egged him.

"He had this idea about going out tomorrow evening."

"Too bad I'm working the late shift and can't join you guys."

"You can still help us."

"How?"

"We need to find a couple of good places to go, but not too expensive."

"Tell me what you are planning to do."

"In all likelihood we'll have dinner out first and then check out a club, maybe get the groove on."

"Give me five minutes and I'll come up with some suggestions for you."

"Much appreciated, little buddy."

"There is something bugging me though."

"What?"

"Are you going all by yourself?"

"No, I asked Sarah to join us and she said yes."

"Dude, way to go!"

"Thanks, Morgan. So, can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Get started on that list of suggestions."

"Right. I'm on it."

-o-

"Tell me you brought something edible," Carina implored when Sarah entered their apartment. "I'm starving and the fridge is empty."

"Good thing I got some fro-yo, then."

"Hand it over and fetch the spoons," Carina commanded. Sarah went to the kitchen and returned with two large spoons.

"Dig in, sis."

"Thanks."

"By the way, I'm starting on a new job first thing tomorrow."

"You got yourself fired from the Wienerlicious?"

"Not fired, transferred. Scooter told me that it's closing for remodeling, but he got me a job at the Orange Orange. As it turned out, they needed an extra person there for a couple of weeks."

"Everything is okay then."

"Super," Sarah said. "Scooter says he still owes you. Oh, and I got a date."

"And you're telling me this only now? Details, I want details."

"It's not so much of a date as an evening out with a friend. Chuck, my friend from the Buy More, asked me to join him and a couple of his friends. I said what the hell, it sounds good and I accepted."

"You're making progress."

"Glad you think so. I also got the iPod speaker set you wanted."

-o-

"Ellie, we're back," Chuck said as he and Morgan arrived at the apartment.

"Dinner is ready," his sister replied. "Set the table."

"And I have some news." He motioned to the salad bowl Ellie was holding. "You might want to put that down first."

She looked puzzled, but complied. "I'm listening."

"Chuck's got a date tomorrow!" Morgan piped up.

"Way to go, Chuckster. That's awesome," Devon said from the couch, where he was relaxing after an exhausting shift at the hospital.

"I agree," Ellie said, somewhat dumbfounded.

"Guys, relax. I'll just be going out with Bryce, Jill and Sarah."

"Sarah as in the girl from the hot dog place you can't stop talking about?"

"The same."

"Awww, I'm so happy for you, little brother!"

"We're just friends," he protested despite knowing it was all in vain.

"You'll need something nice to wear." Ellie was on a roll now.

"That can wait until tomorrow. Right now we have to eat something."

"Fine, but you can tell me everything while we eat."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello again! I'll repeat one more time how nice it is to get all the encouragement and support from you guys, you're all Awesome! This is a turning point in the story, with several canon references, especially to the Pilot episode. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – An Eventful Night Out<strong>

After dinner, Chuck and Morgan cleared the dishes and retired to play a little Halo online. At one point Morgan suggested entering a competition, but Chuck nixed the idea claiming it would take them too much time, despite the fact that some competitions offered cash prizes.

"Care for another level offline?" Morgan asked.

"Nah, I'm beat. I think I'll just get some rest."

"I'll be going home, then." The computer beeped, announcing an incoming email. "And you've got mail."

"It can wait. Pedal safe."

He saw Morgan to the door and returned to his room. He'd just finished putting the game controllers away and taking the trash out when he remembered the email and sat at his computer to check it out. It had been sent to his personal and not his Buy More account, so it most likely wasn't work related. It wasn't spam, either, for his account was hosted in the Orion company server and the filters were wickedly effective in keeping unwanted junk mail out of his inbox, plus the system ensured that whatever made it through was virus free.

"What is this," he muttered. The sender was unfamiliar and there was a rather large attachment in a proprietary Orion compression format that allowed huge files to be sent via regular email. It was probably sent to him by mistake, being originally intended for an Orion Computers & Software department, so he decided to see what it was and forward it to the correct recipient. He moved the cursor and clicked on the file.

A few minutes earlier, in Washington DC…  
>The first sign of trouble on a floor of the DNI building where some major work was being done was a wisp of smoke coming from an electrical junction box, accompanied by the distinctive smell of overheated metal and burning rubber insulation. The fire detection and suppression system functioned as designed and instantly activated the sprinklers on that floor, while simultaneously cutting the power. Unfortunately, the work crew had not yet fitted the heavy fireproof door to a room where a fancy looking computer terminal was housed. The problem was exacerbated by someone having left the terminal inspection panels open. The terminal and its sensitive innards were drenched by the water coming out of the sprinklers. Milliseconds before completely shorting out, the system recognized the problem and automatically initiated a contingency mode, but a droplet of water had already caused a minor short circuit, infinitesimally corrupting the emergency operation the system was performing.<p>

Back in Burbank, the moment Chuck clicked on the file link, the screen went black for a second and then started projecting thousands upon thousands of images at a speed the eye could barely follow. It dragged on for hours and when it finally stopped, Chuck fell backwards on to the bed. The alarm clock woke him up in the morning.

_I'm never drinking again_, was his first thought, until he realized that he hadn't actually had any alcohol the previous night. Last night's details were fuzzy at best, not to mention the killer headache he had. Maybe a refreshing shower would help it go away.

He had no such luck. In fact, something in the news he heard while in the shower from the waterproof wall mounted radio triggered a memory recall he normally shouldn't have. The sensation was dizzying and it was all he could do to stay on his feet. Taking some Advil didn't help much, but fortunately Morgan was there to drive the Herder, as Chuck's headache made it impossible for him to drive.

Fortunately, the headache subsided after a couple of hours and he could work normally again. Until Big Mike, wanting to do a friend of his a favor, sent him to another store in the mall to repair a register in checkout. He'd just about finished when he glanced around looking for a cashier to have the repaired machine tested and…

_Fireworks_

_DEA file on one Gabriel Alfonso Mantarado_

_FBI file on the same person_

_Interpol reports about sightings of Mantarado_

_List of criminal connections_

_Aftermaths of explosions caused by Mantarado_

_Wanted poster_

_Fireworks_

"What the Hell just happened?" Chuck mused. Shaking his head to clear the new dizziness away, he spotted a store employee and had her test the register. It worked properly, so he went to the store manager to have the service sheet signed.

Back at the Buy More, he busied himself with various small tasks, waiting for lunchtime to come, as Bryce and Jill had promised to drop by then. Eventually he spotted them entering the store and went to greet them.

"Hi guys! You're right on time."

"We aim to please," Jill said.

"Let's talk over lunch," Bryce added. "I'm really hungry."

"Follow me," Chuck said and led the way to the Orange Orange.

"Chuck! Over here," Sarah called from behind the counter.

"Wow," he said, taking in her work outfit, which consisted of a hairband, and orange tank top, white Capri pants and orange All Stars with pale blue laces, plus a little white apron with orange O's on it. "You look amazing. I'd like you to meet Jill and Bryce. Guys, meet Sarah."

"Hi," Sarah said.

"Nice meeting you," Jill said.

"It's a pleasure," Bryce added.

"So, what can I get you guys?"

"How about a menu, for starters? We'd like to see what flavors you have here," Chuck said.

"Certainly. Take a table and I'll be right over to take your orders."

"Won't you be joining us?"

"Sure, when I bring your fro-yo."

The three friends took a table by the window and quickly made their selections from the delicious offerings of the yogurt store. Sarah brought four cups full, plus refreshments and they all sat down to eat.

"Delicious," Jill said. "And this place smells nice, too."

"It's better than the Wienerlicious in that respect."

"Honey, everything is better than the place I work in."

"Really?"

"Ask the boys, if you don't believe me."

"It's true," Chuck said. "Jill works in a pharmacy."

"Not for much longer," Jill clarified. "After our vacation, I'll be going back to school to get a doctorate in biochemistry."

"Sounds interesting," Sarah said.

"It is. What about you, Sarah, what's your field?"

"I studied marketing and public relations with emphasis in the tourism business in Harvard. I'm going to work at a hotel, hopefully."

"Chuck has a position practically guaranteed at a major computer and software company, given his qualifications, while I've been offered a job at investment banking."

"Are you going to take it, Bryce?"

"I'd be a fool not to. Their personnel manager offered it to me just after graduation."

"You must have had some pretty impressive scores."

"Ah, you know how things work. Of course, it didn't hurt that he and the CEO served with my Dad in Vietnam."

"Of course I do know how things work. I had several job offers myself. But I had already decided where I want to work. Chuck, you got yogurt on your lip."

Chuck licked his upper lip. "Is it gone?"

"Not completely." She picked up a napkin and gently wiped Chuck's lip clean. "It is now."

"Thanks, Sarah."

"You are welcome."

"Chuck said you are saving vacation money, just like us, Sarah," Jill said. "Any plans?"

"I'll probably decide at the last moment, like always."

"You could join us," Jill suggested brazenly.

"Come again?" The suggestion had definitely caught her by surprise.

"Think about it. It's perfect, actually. The more the merrier certainly applies here. We'll have to spend less per person on gas and the cabin has more than enough room for the four of us."

"I believe Chuck mentioned it. As I recall, he said it's somewhere near Bishop."

"Yes, and it has Bishop Creek, a tributary of the Owens river, in the back yard, literally. It's perfect. We can go swimming, fishing, rock climbing, canoeing… You get the idea."

"Jill forgot to mention the jeep trails. Chuck's Dad gave him his old Bronco for our vacation."

"Tell me more about the cabin, Chuck."

"It's big enough. Has to be, considering it was built for a family of four. There is one large bedroom, another one that has been divided in half and Dad ingeniously did it to allow us, meaning me and my sister, to keep the tiered bunks, the living room, the porch, the kitchen and the…"

"Outhouse?" Sarah joked.

"No, it has two bathrooms, not very large, but totally adequate."

"Say yes, Sarah," Jill implored. "Pretty please? I don't want to be the only girl there. I need someone I can gossip and trade wardrobe ideas for our outings in town with. At the very least, promise me you'll think about it."

"I'll think about it," Sarah said seriously.

"Yesss!" Jill did a fist pump in triumph.

"And as you might have already guessed, Jill and Bryce will get the master bedroom, I'll take my old room and you can have Ellie's – my sister's."

"Tempting," Sarah said.

"Okay, back to tonight's plans," Bryce said. "Did Morgan give you the list?"

"He did. We have to choose between three restaurants: one Tex-Mex, one Chinese and one hamburger place."

"I'm in the mood for Mexican," Jill said.

"Me too," Sarah agreed.

"Ditto," Chuck added.

"Same here," Bryce said. "Tex-Mex it is."

"There is also a new club with live entertainment every night. From what Morgan and I heard it's not too crowded and the drinks are very reasonably priced.

"Sounds like a winner," Bryce said approvingly.

-o-

While the four friends were making vacation and evening out plans, Washington was in a spin, or at least the highest echelons of the intelligence community were. Having gotten the all clear, several high ranking officials nervously paced the floor destroyed in last night's fire.

"Tell me what the Chief had to say," a small redheaded woman in an Air Force Brigadier General's uniform asked a towering black man who was wearing an expensive tailored suit.

"It appears that the fire started from the junction box over there. Before you ask, there are no indications of sabotage. It was a run of the mill short circuit."

"A short circuit that cost millions of dollars in damage, not to mention the loss of all the data," the General said.

"What were you thinking? You had the data uploaded while the installation was still incomplete?"

"I wanted to have my people test it ASAP."

"You should have let the manufacturer supervise the whole thing, like he and I suggested. Had you agreed, none of this would have happened."

"We had agreed on complete secrecy! That's why we used separate work crews for each task."

"He would have come here himself! This was his baby, too! Thanks to your impatience, we'll have to buy another system from him, since the warranty doesn't cover what happened."

"Right now I'm more worried about the data, Director Graham."

"The data can be compiled again, General Beckman."

"Compiling it again will take time."

"And it's entirely your fault. At least next time we can do it the proper way."

"Ma'am, is there anything else you want me to do here?" The question came from a tall man in a black suit that screamed 'Federal Agent'.

"No, Major Casey. There is no investigation to be performed since the Fire Department ruled out sabotage."

"What did this computer do, anyway?"

"It did everything," the General replied. "After 9/11 the NSA and the CIA were told to play nice. So we pooled our intel. Every scrap of data we had went into that computer after being encoded into thousands of images. And now it's all gone."

"General, I was talking to the techs to see if they noticed anything in the logs. At the time of the fire, the computer ran an operation. The log identified it as Sand Wall."

"Sand Wall?" Graham asked. "That's the umbrella code name for anything pertaining to the emergency relocation of the Intersect data!"

"The data may have survived?" Beckman asked.

"The trace signature of an email was also picked up."

"Where was the data sent, Major Casey?"

"LA." He handed Beckman some printouts. "Which is fine by me. I'm feeling a little pasty."

"Go there, John. Find that data. Talk to the manufacturer, he may be able to help. And say hi to Kathleen and Alex for me, will you?"

"Yes ma'am."

-o-

Ellie had already picked out something nice for Chuck to wear on his outing. In the meantime, the Walker girls' residence was a madhouse. Various items of clothing were scattered all over, for in addition to Sarah going out with Chuck, Bryce and Jill, Carina would be having a business dinner with her boss and some people from Interpol.

"Put these on. They'll give the girls a nice boost, not that they need it anyway," Carina gave Sarah a black satin lingerie set. "Afterwards, I'll do your hair."

"I can take care of it."

"Trust me, it'll be better if I do it for you."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I have time. You don't. Chuck will be here soon." Eventually, with Carina's help, Sarah had put on a formidable outfit. The pants, the boots, the shirt, the hairdo and the light jacket accentuated her femininity and showcased her natural beauty.

"Are we done?" Sarah asked impatiently as Carina added the hairpins.

"We are now. Oh, I think you're going to need something for protection."

"You're not going to give me the ankle sheath with the throwing knives, are you?"

"The next best thing," Carina laughed and took a small box of condoms from a nightstand drawer. "Just in case he doesn't have any on him."

"I'm not going to have sex with Chuck on the first date, which is actually not even a date!"

"What am I going to do with you, Sarah?"

"I'm going to the bathroom to do my makeup. We totally forgot that."

"Go."

While Sarah was carefully applying her makeup, there was a knock on the door. Carina tied the sash on her black silk robe and answered it.

"Hi. Oh, sorry, I must have the wrong apartment."

"Are you Chuck?"

"Yes…"

"I'm Carina, Sarah's sister. Come in."

"Thanks."

"You brought her flowers?"

"It seemed like a good idea."

"They are beautiful. She'll like them a lot. Chucky, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Are you sleeping with Sarah?"

"What? Sarah and I are friends. Besides, gentlemen don't kiss and tell."

"Don't you want to sleep with Sarah?" Carina persisted, her voice a husky purr as she circled Chuck like a feline about to pounce on her prey.

"Um…"

"Because I'm totally OK with it if you do. But be warned. If you break her heart I'll come after you and it won't be pretty." She grasped Chuck's head with both hands and turned it towards her nightstand so he could see her badge, gun, knives and handcuffs. "Hurt her in any way and I'll cut off parts of your body you are going to really miss."

He gulped. "I assure you, Ms. Walker, my intentions towards Sarah are completely honorable."

"I thought intimidating guys was Dad's job," Sarah said from behind them. Chuck and Carina turned to look at her and he sucked in a breath.

"You look incredible," he managed to say.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

"These are for you."

"Nice flowers, thanks. Sis…"

"I'll put them in a vase."

"Shall we go?" Chuck asked. "The others are waiting downstairs."

"Let's go. See you later, Carina."

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Walker."

"Have a good time, kids."

-o-

"It was highly irresponsible of your boss, Major Casey," Stephen Bartowski said, frowning when Casey finished recounting the events leading to the destruction of the Intersect computer.

"Director Graham agrees with you."

"He should," Mary Bartowski said. "General Beckman should have allowed Stephen to supervise the installation. Had it been done properly, you'd at least still have the data."

"That's the problem. The computer recognized the fire as a threat to it and emailed the data for safekeeping. According to the logs, the only email addresses available to it at the time were those of the customer support department of your company."

"Let me see those logs," Stephen said. Casey gave him the papers he had in his briefcase. "Oh boy," he exclaimed after reading them.

"Stephen, what's wrong?"

"Mary, the computer was programmed to send the data to the secure customer support server in case of emergency. But something happened and it was sent to a different account, Chuck's personal account."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am, unfortunately. You'll recognize his email address."

"Who is this Chuck?" Casey asked.

"Our son," Stephen and Mary replied together. "If he opens the email…" Stephen didn't have to finish the phrase. His wife looked terrified, while Casey was just puzzled.

"I'll find him."

"He said he was going out with friends tonight, but he didn't mention where," Mary informed him.

"Don't call him. We can't risk any open communication. I'll find him and ask him about the email."

"Bring him here, Major. It might be necessary."

"You think, Stephen?"

"I have a feeling about this, Mary. It may turn out not to be simple."

"You heard my husband, Mr. Casey."

"I'll do my job, ma'am," Casey assured her.

-o-

As it turned out, Morgan had made an excellent suggestion. The Margaritas were perfect, the food delicious and the Mariachi band quite good – if one didn't sit too close.

"And then Bryce declared that he was going for a swim in the fountain," Jill said, continuing the story about Stanford she was telling Sarah.

"What happened next?" Sarah asked.

"He dove right in, of course. Poor Chuck had to wade in and fish him out!"

"No way!" Sarah laughed.

"It's one hundred percent true. Anyway, Chuck, who was also past blind drunk by the way, carried him back to the frat house and I put dry clothes on him. Afterwards, I took blood samples from both of them to measure alcohol content in the lab the following day. Let me tell you, they were both really on the verge of alcohol poisoning. How Chuck could walk somewhat straight and keep his wits about him, I honestly don't know."

"Jill, you know Bryce and I hate needles!" Chuck protested.

"I know, but I couldn't resist. I mean you objected at first, but then you relented when I promised you a lollipop, which I still owe you."

"Plus interest," Chuck said.

"Fine, I'll get you two lollipops."

"What about me?" Bryce whined.

"You were passed out, so I didn't have to bribe you. Ergo, I don't owe you anything."

"And to add insult to injury, she ratted us out to Ellie and and her boyfriend, Captain Awesome," Chuck added.

"So, so wait, you call him Captain Awesome?" Sarah asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah, wait until you meet him. Everything he does is awesome: Jumping out of planes, rafting, climbing mountains… flossing."

"Oh, that's funny!"

"Well, I'm a funny guy."

"Clearly, which is good, because I'm not funny."

"Is that your big secret, by the way? Because I'm sitting here trying to figure out what's wrong with you…"

"Oh, plenty, believe me."

"And I was thinking: Either she's a cannibal, or she's really not that funny… And I was pulling for cannibal, cause I've never met one before."

"Uh, not a cannibal. But I narrowly avoided getting into a bad relationship, so I may come with baggage, afraid of committing to a relationship, as my sister would say." Sarah shuddered inwardly as she remembered a certain sleazebag who had come very close to claiming her V-card.

"I can be your very own baggage handler."

"I like you, Chuck," she said honestly. _Wait, where the hell did that come from? Chuck is my friend and I inadvertently implied that I might want something more than friendship? Way to go, girl_, Sarah thought. She desperately tried to change the subject. "So, what about you, any secrets… what skeletons do you have in your closet… any women?"

"You know about me, Sarah."

"Oh, right, you told me about her at the Wienerlicious, when we first met."

"He told you about Hannah?" Bryce asked.

"I thought he might have been hitting on me and he admitted to doing some light flirting, we talked, one thing led to another and I learned about her."

Later…

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked. They had left the restaurant and were walking to give their food time to settle.

"Do you like music?"

"I guess."

"You guess? What's your favorite band?"

"Uh…"

"Jeez…"

"I'm not funny, I don't listen to music… This must be your worst night out ever, right?"

Chuck didn't hear the last part. He was looking from the overpass they were on at a passing official motorcade. Then it happened again. He saw things he shouldn't know.

"Chuck!"

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out there."

Jill came to the rescue. "Sarah, do you have a bicycle?"

"Uh, no, why are you asking?"

"You'll need one in Bishop. Maybe you could borrow Ellie's mountain bike."

"Hold on, you've already decided I'll be coming with you guys? I said I'd think about it."

"Please, girl, you can't fool me. You do want to come!"

"Hey," Bryce interrupted, "this is the club Morgan suggested. Let's go in."

They had lots of fun at the club. They danced, even switched partners at one point, had a couple of drinks and made more small talk, Jill again trying to convince Sarah to join them for the vacation in Bishop. Eventually, they decided to call it a night early, as they all had to go to work in the morning.

Casey was getting increasingly frustrated. He'd checked out all of Charles I. Bartowski's favorite haunts and had found no sign of him. He pounded the steering wheel of his hulking Suburban angrily. And then he did a double take as he recognized Chuck in a group of four young people leaving a club. Casey pressed down on the accelerator until he found a spot where he could safely do a U-turn, passed the small group, parked and waited for them to come close.

The four were laughing at a joke when someone interrupted them. "Mr. Bartowski."

"Yes," Chuck said.

"Agent Casey, NSA," the Major identified himself, showing his badge. "We need to talk."

"Um, about what?"

"Did you receive an email containing the words 'Sand Wall' in the past day?"

"Yes, I did. What's so important about it?"

"You'll have to come with me to your father's office, now, please. He's expecting us."

"Of course, anything to help," Chuck said and turned to say goodnight to his friends. And then he saw a nearby building, which triggered another recall.

"Chuck?" Sarah asked, afraid he'd had a seizure.

"They are going to kill him!"

"Kill who?" Casey asked.

"Stanfield, the General, the Army guy, the one making the presentation about the military's involvement in the war on drugs! Look, I'm not sure how, but I somehow know the CIA intercepted plans for a bomb in Medellin and the NSA found plans for a hotel, THAT hotel! The bomb is in the hotel right now!"

Sarah was horrified. "It's my parents' hotel! Chuck, we have to do something!"

"You opened the email?" Casey insisted.

"Yes, wasn't I supposed to? I mean, when I did, I saw pictures, lots and lots of them!"

"Bartowski, those pictures were encoded with secrets, government secrets. If you saw them, you know them. But right now we have to stop the bomb from exploding."

"According to the schedule the General is already on stage." Chuck took off running, followed by Casey, Sarah and, after a moment's hesitation, Jill and Bryce.

"Sir, wait!" Sarah called out to Casey. "If Chuck is as important as you say, he shouldn't be placed at risk!"

"You're right!" He grabbed Chuck and shoved him into a chair in the lobby. "Which way?"

"The shortest way?"

"The fastest way, Bartowski!"

"The fastest… follow me!"

"Chuck, stop!" Sarah yelled. He didn't stop. Instead, he led them to the spacious conference hall, where they soon found the bomb. It was ticking and had less than two minutes to go until it exploded. Casey conferred with security and arranged for a quick evacuation of the room. Then he focused on finding a way to disarm the bomb.

Chuck had an idea. He knelt by the food cart that held the device and flexed his fingers.

"This is not an Xbox and you're not an X-Man," Casey said.

"No, but this is a Prism Express laptop. We sell them at the store. It has a DOS override. Trust me, I can do this."

"It's our only chance," Bryce said, seeing how little time was left.

"OK."

"Mr. Bomb, meet Mr. Internet," Chuck quipped smugly as he opened a browser window and typed something in the address bar.

"You're searching for porn?" Casey was incredulous.

"Hold on," Chuck said and clicked the link to the fake Demova website, the one spreading the virus. The computer was infected with it immediately and was fried, with just seconds to spare.

"You did it, Chuck!" Sarah cried out, immensely relieved, and hugged him as he was kneeling in front of the bomb.

"I… I did it! I defused a real bomb! Woo-hoo! Oh, wait, what if I'd been wrong?"

"Don't puke on the C4," Casey said.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Time for some more fun with our friends from the Chuckverse. One more time, I find your comments, opinions and suggestions really inspiring. Thank you! So, without further ado…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Decisions<strong>

Casey called the FBI and the LAPD bomb squad. The device was removed for forensic examination, but he still informed law enforcement about Mantarado's involvement as recounted to him in detail by Chuck. Still, a slight complication arose.

It happened when Mr. and Mrs. Walker went to see what had happened. Among the people milling about they spotted their baby daughter, talking to a man who was obviously from a federal agency.

"Sarah!" Katie called out to her daughter.

"Mom?"

*grunt* (Fucking great… More parents getting involved, as if Bartowski's weren't enough…)

"What happened here, sweetie?"

"It's complicated."

"Take your time and explain."

"I… I was out with friends. One of them saw something suspicious near the hotel, we looked into it and discovered there was a bomb intended to kill General Stanfield. We called the authorities and Chuck, one of the friends I was out with, used his knowledge of computers to disarm it with a nasty virus."

"It's OK now, right?"

"I believe so, Mom. You and Dad take care of things."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Walker," Casey said. "If anyone asks you, this was handled by the authorities. There is an ongoing investigation and it wouldn't do to have the identities of material witnesses, your daughter's included, leaking to the press."

"Of course," Jack said reassuringly, squeezing Katie's shoulder. She just nodded her agreement.

"Thank you." When the Walkers were out of earshot, Casey turned to Sarah. "Where did you learn to make up a convincing cover story so quickly?"

"I've been a teenager, Agent Casey, plus I have a sister who is a top agent in the DEA. She taught me a thing or two about cover stories."

"I haven't heard of any DEA agent named Walker and I've worked with the best of them."

"That's because she uses our mother's maiden name as a cover name. If you have worked with the best, as you just said, you surely must know Carina Miller."

Casey gaped at Sarah. "Carina Miller is your sister?"

"So you do know her."

"Yes," he said simply, not wanting to elaborate further. Then he looked around. "Where is Bartowski?"

"Chuck? He was here a few minutes ago."

"Dammit! I can't afford to let him out of my sight. I have to find him again, quick."

"Cut him some slack. What got dumped on him today is pretty big, he needs time to absorb it all."

"Time? If it were up to the NSA, I'd have to take him to an underground bunker, dump him in a psych tank and let him stare at four rubber walls for a decade."

"That's illegal!" Sarah exclaimed.

"It's how things work in the shadow world of espionage, Ms. Walker. In any case, the point is moot, given the- you don't need to know. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Sarah went to talk to Bryce and Jill. "Guys, did you see Chuck leave?"

"Yes," Bryce replied. "He was a bit upset, not that I blame him. I almost soiled myself in there."

"OK, here's what we need to do. Take Jill home. If anyone asks, you just had a great time with Chuck and me. Under no circumstances mention the other stuff."

"I've seen my share of spy movies," Bryce said, his usual confidence returning. "Chuck's secret is safe with us," Jill said with conviction.

"One more thing: does he have a place where he likes to go to think, to cool off?"

"He does," Jill said. "Try looking for him at the beach, near Santa Monica Pier."

"Thanks. You do as we agreed. We'll talk again. Goodnight." She hugged Jill and shook Bryce's hand.

"Goodnight, Sarah."

"Let's go, Mr. Casey, I think I know where Chuck is. I hope you have a car."

"Come on, Ms. Walker."

-o-

"There, I see him!"

Casey parked in a convenient space, turned off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt, getting ready to settle down and watch Chuck as he sat on the sand. "Thank you for your help, Ms. Walker. Would you like me to call you a cab?"

"I'd rather stay here, if that's OK with you."

"Why?"

"Chuck is my friend. He needs support right now, I can't leave him. Not to mention that he saved my parents and their business."

The veteran agent looked at the girl admiringly. Her integrity of character reminded him of his own daughter and it explained why he respected Sarah Walker so much, even though he'd just met her. He was even more impressed when she exited the car to give him some privacy after he told her he needed to call his superiors and report and she also reminded him to call Chuck's father. When he was done making calls, he saw that she'd brought them coffee and donuts. He accepted his share gratefully.

The morning sun had climbed above the eastern horizon and its rays were reflecting off the sea when Sarah got out of the car again. Pausing only to sit on a bench near the sand and take off her high heeled boots so she could walk comfortably on it, she made her way towards her friend and sat down next to him, folding her legs under her.

"How long have you been here?" Chuck asked, still looking at the sea.

"All night," she replied honestly. "Talk to me, Chuck."

"Yesterday I was planning my vacation and my future career. Now, I have a head full of government secrets and frankly I'm freaking out a bit. I mean, what's going to happen now?"

"I wish I knew so I could tell you, Chuck. But this I definitely know: you are not alone in this. Whatever happens, we'll face it. Trust me, Chuck." Sarah playfully bumped her shoulder against his and smiled. He smiled back and got up.

"Let's go home. You must be tired and we still have to… Are we going to work today?"

"We should ask Agent Casey."

"You're right," he said and offered her his hand, helping her stand up. She picked up her boots and looped an arm through his before walking together to the car where Casey was waiting.

-o-

"Take Sarah home, please," he told Casey when he dropped him off at Echo Park. He had barely taken two steps inside his apartment when Ellie, in full-on worried big sister mode, intercepted him with Morgan in tow.

"All night? And you didn't so much as call! Do you know how worried I was? I mean, I even called Morgan! Do you get it? Morgan!"

He just pulled her and his best friend into a hug.

"Group hug, huh?" Devon said as he was leaving for work. He embraced the three of them. "Awesome."

At lunchtime, Sarah went to see him, carrying a cup of yogurt for Morgan. She gave it to him, saying she needed to talk to Chuck. The bearded one thanked her effusively and disappeared to the break room to be alone with the delicious treat.

"Pretend to answer the phone, grab your tools and come with me," she whispered. She led him to the parking lot, where Casey was waiting for them.

"Get in, Bartowski."

"Where are we going?"

"To the meeting we had to postpone last night."

"With my father?"

"Exactly. Now, buckle up."

Chuck saw Sarah duck back inside the Double O and return with what looked like a delivery pack. She got in the back. "Just like a service call is your excuse for being away from the Buy More, a delivery is mine," she smiled.

Casey drove them downtown, to a towering building across the street from the Miller Hotel. Chuck knew it very well, as it was the Orion building. Once inside, they breezed through security, as Stephen Bartowski was expecting them and took the executive elevator to the office suite on the top floor, where Chuck's parents had adjoining offices. Today, there were two more familiar faces: Bryce and Jill.

"Ah, good, the gang's all here," Stephen said. "Come in and take your seats."

"What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"You'll see," his mother said. As if on cue, the huge screen that took up most of one wall came on.

"Kids, meet Director of Central Intelligence Langston Graham and NSA Director General Diane Beckman. Directors, meet Charles Bartowski, Sarah Walker, Bryce Larkin and Jill Roberts."

"I understand time is limited, so I'll get right to the point," Graham began. "Yesterday, in addition to your son, three more civilians became privy to certain very highly classified information."

"He means us," Bryce said, pointing to the girls and himself.

"Correct, Mr. Larkin. Therefore, you are all required to sign non-disclosure agreements. If you reveal anything to anyone, you can be charged with treason."

"Chuck is a friend," Jill said. "We'll do whatever it takes to help."

"What she said," Sarah affirmed.

"Bring the papers we need to sign," Bryce added.

"Very well," General Beckman said. "Mr. Bartowski, you'll need to fly to DC post haste."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Mrs. Bartowski, your son is the only Intersect in existence."

"Excuse me, but there is still the email I got."

"Not any more, son," Stephen said. "I designed and built the whole thing, or at least the cool parts of it, and the email attachment was programmed to self-delete once opened and cannot be recovered. Normally, it would have been transferred to a portable drive, but now it's in your head."

"Is putting Chuck in protective custody really the best thing to do?" Sarah questioned.

"It's standard procedure, Ms. Walker."

"Yes, that may be the case, Director Graham, but I still think it's not the best idea."

"I'm with her," Mary said. "Outside those of us present here, no one else knows my son is the Intersect host. Why arouse suspicion by deviating from routine? If I were you, I'd assign him a protection detail and leave him here, until Stephen found a way to remove it from his head."

"You make a valid point, Mary."

"Thank you, Langston."

"However, the data is not lost. It can still be utilized."

"Whoa, hold on," Chuck interrupted. "You want me to have all those files flashing before my eyes on command?"

"The flashes you mentioned are cued by visual or auditory stimuli," Beckman said.

"How…?"

"Son, it was always the aim of the project to upload the database to a human host. Unfortunately, not many people had the required subliminal image retention capability. You are one of a very small minority."

"Because of the difficulty in finding people capable of handling it without ill effects, it was decided to use it as a database to recognize patterns, see things we could not normally see... We just fed the stimuli to the computer and it did the rest. At least it was intended to."

"I'm not an agent, but it seems safer for Chuck to let everyone assume that the computer was destroyed and the data was lost," Sarah insisted. "In the meantime, Chuck and the rest of us will go on living like nothing happened. And until Mr. Bartowski can build another computer for you, Chuck will substitute for it. All you'll have to do is send him data to review, perhaps once or twice a day."

"You make it sound like a spy movie," Chuck said. She just smiled at him.

"And all the while Sarah, Jill and I will help him maintain his cover!" Bryce piped up. "Man, it's so cool!"

"He'll need protection," Beckman insisted.

"Major Casey is here," Mary deadpanned. "I checked him out and I know his wife and daughter live here."

"You did what? How?" Beckman was curious to know how a civilian could run a background check on one of her top agents.

"You didn't tell her, Lang?"

"It must have slipped my mind, Mary."

"Tell me what?" Beckman was befuddled.

"Mrs. Bartowski was my partner for a time when I was a field agent," Graham explained.

"You were a spy, Mrs. B?" Bryce asked, incredulous.

"Mom, is it true?"

"I'll tell you the story someday, or at least the safe parts of it."

"In other words, Chuck will get his own unofficial spy team," Stephen laughed.

"More like accidental spy team," Chuck corrected. The resultant laughter, even from the two directors, lightened the tension somewhat.

"Well, I'm a black belt in two kinds of martial arts and I'm quite skilled with knives," Sarah said. "I'm sure I could learn to shoot a gun." She meant it as a joke, but some took her seriously.

"I've won a few practical shooting awards in IPSC competitions," Bryce offered, continuing Sarah's joke, also unaware of what it would bring about. "And I'm also trained in martial arts."

"Don't look at me," Jill said. "I'm a lab rat."

"That's the spirit," Stephen laughed.

"You are not seriously considering turning two kids into agents?" Casey asked.

"I was joking," Sarah clarified. "Mostly joking."

"No, wait, they are on to something here," Graham said. "It's unconventional, but the situation calls for unconventional solutions. With the proper training, it could work. Ms. Walker and Mr. Larkin can be employed as temporary agents-in-training, with Major Casey as their instructor. As for Ms. Roberts, I'm sure she can contribute to cover maintenance."

"Assuming the Intersect is not removed from the younger Mr. Bartowski's head first," the General pointed out.

"Okay, let's sum it up. Chuck, Sarah, Bryce and Jill go on with their lives like nothing has happened. Only Chuck will be secretly reviewing the intel you'll be sending them. Major Casey will be primarily responsible for his protection, while his friends will help maintain his cover," Stephen said.

"We'll go with this for the moment. You have your orders, Major Casey."

"Yes ma'am. For the record, I don't like the concept overmuch."

"Being around for your wife and kid ought to count for something," Mary said.

"It's the upside that will make it better."

"Right now the kids will have to go back to work."

"We still have a little time and I brought frozen yogurt for everyone," Sarah said.

"Pass the stuff around," Stephen said enthusiastically. "I love frozen yogurt."

"We'll schedule another conference soon. Nice talking to you, Mary. You too, Stephen."

"Ditto, Lang."

"I just had an idea," Stephen said suddenly, as Graham and Beckman were about to sign off.

"Is it about the operation?"

"Yes."

"Then let's hear it."

"Charles here is the first person to receive the full Intersect. He needs to be monitored by medical specialists from time to time."

"We can arrange something."

"Leave it to me, General."

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Bartowski?"

"I have a neurologist and a cardiothoracic specialist who will definitely agree to help."

"Oh no," Chuck moaned.

"Chuck, what's wrong? Who is your Dad talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Ellie and Awesome," he replied in a defeated tone.

"Your sister and her boyfriend?"

"She's going to kill me."

"Ellie has always been quite protective of her baby brother," Mary whispered to Sarah and winked.

"I know how that feels. I also have an older sister, Mrs. Bartowski."

"My suggestion has the added advantage of keeping it in the family," Stephen added.

"I'm not so sure about this," Beckman said.

"General, if I may," Sarah interjected, "I know I'm not qualified to address the issue, but it seems like a really bad idea to keep the immediate family in the dark. Call it a hunch, but I think Chuck and Mr. Bartowski should tell them, if anything for them to be on the lookout in case someone tries to use them to get to Chuck."

"Just like it happened in True Lies," Bryce observed.

"Very well, Mr. Bartowski, we'll try it your way. There will be contingency plans, on which you'll all be briefed, but I expect full cooperation from all concerned on this."

"You'll have it, General. But in order to expedite the production of a new and improved intersect computer, plus develop the means to remove the existing one from Charles' head, I may need the assistance of two of my old associates. They are already familiar with the details of the Omaha Project and participated in the development of the original Intersect. They are Professor John Fleming and Dr. Hartley Winterbottom."

"Uncle Hartley was part of all this?"

"He was, son."

"And the good professor from Stanford?" Bryce blurted out. "Where does he fit in?"

"Ahem," Beckman cleared her throat. "I have no problem with this, provided the NSA is allowed to send a scientist as an observer and consultant."

"Just make sure he's properly vetted."

"I can send the files of potential candidates to Charles for review. If the Intersect has dirt on any one of them…"

"Right now we can adjourn this meeting and enjoy the sweet treats Ms. Walker has brought for us. Send me the files at your earliest convenience, General."

Sarah passed the cups of fro-yo around, being thanked by everyone for her thoughtfulness, in Casey's case with an appreciative grunt.

Mary had called her daughter, informing her that she and her husband would be dropping by for dinner tonight. To forestall her daughter going into full blown Martha Stewart panic mode, she emphasized the fact that she would be bringing the food.

-o-

The rest of the day passed quietly, with the young accidental spies doing their normal jobs until the time came to go home. In Echo Park, Chuck was awaiting the arrival of his parents with some trepidation. He'd managed to avoid the Ellie inquisition so far, but he genuinely feared her reaction to the planned revelation about him being the Human Intersect. Fortunately, dinner went well.

"OK, Mom, why the mysterious appearance?" Ellie asked over coffee. "You and Dad usually come here when you miss my cooking."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"It concerns your brother."

"What did he do this time?"

"Ellie, why do you always have to assume I am at fault?" Chuck asked, exasperated.

"Because you usually are," she shot back.

"Allow me to explain," Stephen said. "He is in a fix, though by no fault of his own. The blame can be placed on some people in Washington DC."

"My curiosity has been officially piqued," Ellie stated.

"Mine too," Devon said.

"Here goes: Ellie, Devon, I'll need you to monitor Chuck's health for a while."

"Why?" Devon and Ellie asked in unison.

"It all began years ago, when I was working on a government contract. The generous pay I received for that work became the start up capital for Orion Computers and Software, not to mention it was then when I met the love of my life." Stephen hugged his wife and lightly kissed her. "My company continued a mutually beneficial relationship with various government services, including those of the intelligence community, mainly the CIA and the NSA. The latest work I did for them was the latest incarnation of the original project I was hired for so long ago. The good news is that it works."

"And the bad news," Devon said.

"There was an incident in DC. The computer I built for them was destroyed. But it managed to preserve the data it was uploaded with by sending it to the company customer service department, or at least it was programmed to do so, but for some reason the email address the files were actually sent to was… Chuck's."

"So?"

"He opened the email. The files were encoded into thousands of images and his brain absorbed them all. In simple terms, he has an entire database of government secrets in his head. He is the Human Intersect. Creating Human Intersects was one of the aims of the original project, but it was abandoned due to the difficulty in finding suitable hosts. Your brother is one of them, verified by a subliminal image retention test he took in Stanford for a class taught by my old friend and associate, Professor John Fleming."

"Awesome," Devon said, looking wide-eyed at Chuck.

"Is it safe?" Ellie asked.

"You could help with that part. Before Chuck accidentally uploaded the entire database, all the other subjects, myself included-"

"WHAT? YOU TESTED IT ON YOURSELF?" Mary shouted. "JUST HOW STUPID WERE YOU?"

"It was a small test version, honey, nothing like the whole enchilada."

"You are so sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week," Mary decreed, still mad at her husband for putting himself at risk and not bothering to tell her anything. Stephen tried to protest, but she cut him off. "Say a word and your punishment will be extended to a month."

"Yes, dear. Can I at least continue the briefing?"

"By all means," she huffed.

"Thank you. Basically, until such time when it can be removed from Chuck's head, we need people we can trust to help, including medical professionals. Your specialties are made to order for the task."

"Naturally, you'll have to sign the standard government confidentiality agreements," Mary added.

"It falls under patient privilege anyway."

"Hey, don't try to find reason in the government's actions. So, will you help?"

"Do I get to experiment on Chuck?"

"No needles or probing," Chuck almost yelled, horrified.

"I believe the standard CAT scans, MRIs and EEGs will do," Ellie said to her brother's immense relief.

"I'll throw in some ECGs, just for kicks," Devon added.

-o-

Sarah had showered after getting back from work and changed into comfortable cotton underwear and a large T-shirt. She whipped up something for a light dinner and settled down surfing the web while waiting for her sister to arrive.

"You better have cooked, Sarah, or I'm liable to have you for dinner."

"It's in the kitchen."

"Good. By the way, what time did you get here yesterday?"

"I returned this morning."

"Was it worth it?"

"We all had a good time."

"Oh my, I didn't know you were into that stuff," Carina said, hoping that Sarah would take the bait. And she did.

"What stuff?"

"Group sex. You said you _all_ had a good time."

"Unlike you, my mind is not in the gutter all the time," Sarah replied indignantly.

"Tell me about Chuck."

"He's a really nice guy, he is funny and he knows his computers."

"What was his last name again?"

"Bartowski," Sarah said.

"Bartowski," Carina repeated. "Sounds familiar." Then it came to her. "I remember now! A couple of years ago, Dad was a finalist for the businessman of the year award."

"I remember that, too."

"In the end it was a tie and he had to share it with a Stephen Bartowski." Carina went to a bookcase and pulled out an old magazine. She found what she was looking for, a photo of two men shaking hands and holding up a fancy looking trophy. "Here, see the resemblance? Your Chuck must be his son."

"I got to meet Chuck's parents today. I took a delivery to their office." It was true after all. Sarah just opted not to mention the real reason she visited the Orion offices. "Turns out that both father and son have a taste for fro-yo."

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh, and Jill had an idea. She invited me to join them on their vacation."

"Did she now?"

"I'm tempted to accept."

"You should. It'll be fun, I think."

Sarah suspected that her sister had run background checks on all of her three new friends, but before she could ask about it, her phone rang. Too tired to pick it up from the coffee table, she put it on speaker.

"Hello."

"Sarah? It's Jill."

"Oh, hi Jill, what's up?"

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"No, I have the day off."

"Me too. Since it's a Saturday, I wonder if you'd like to go for some shopping with me."

"Sure she does," Carina said.

"Who was that, Sarah?"

"My sister, Carina."

"Hi," Jill said.

"Hi," Carina replied. "I'd join you and show you little girls how shopping is supposed to be done, but I have other plans."

"Shut up," Sarah said, failing miserably to sound serious.

"Anyway, Bryce also got something extra from a most satisfied customer of his. He talked to Chuck and he's in."

"Tell me."

"He got tickets to the premiere of Red Tape White Bones."

"The film adaptation of Temperance Brennan's second Kathy Reichs book?" Sarah was an avid mystery novel reader. She had the complete works of Temperance Brennan and Richard Castle, among others. "I'm in!"

"Excellent," Jill said approvingly. "See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sarah and Carina ate their dinner, did the washing up and retired to their rooms for the night. As she was falling asleep, Sarah could not help but think about someone she had gotten to like immensely. That someone was having similar thoughts about her as he too succumbed to the fatigue of the day. Having her around would make his current predicament all the more bearable.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** More fun for our intrepid band of amateur – and professional – spies coming up. LittleCandyMan posed a logical question in a review, but fortunately I had the answer already plotted out. Also included are answers to all other plot related questions.

If you find any mistakes in the Spanish phrases included here, blame Google Translate.

One more time, a million thanks to everyone for your amazing support.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Spycation, Part One<strong>

"This is definitely NOT how I expected things to be for me in the spy world," Chuck groaned and rubbed his temples. Over the past few days, the plan had been set in motion. Of course, he'd had a great weekend. Going to the movies with Sarah, Bryce and Jill and generally spending time with them had been awesome. Casey and his parents actually encouraged it, in order to build team spirit. But starting Monday, it all went downhill.

Right now he was sitting behind a desk in a spacious office located in a secret underground compound right below the Orion building. What was he doing? He was reviewing various files sent to him by Graham and Beckman, who were always eager to use the Intersect. While he was stewing about his thankless task, Jill, despite her initial objections, plus Bryce and Sarah were receiving firearms instruction from Casey. He grabbed a small recorder and diligently recounted the information revealed by his latest flash.

The sound of laughter coming from the main hallway made him look up. Sarah was high-fiving Jill, while Bryce had his arms around the girls' shoulders, the three apparently celebrating someone's good scores at the range. Casey was following behind them, still making notes on a sheaf of papers.

"How's it going, Chuck?" Sarah asked cheerfully.

"I just got the dailies done. So, with the minor exception of a splitting headache, I'm fine."

"Headache?"

"Too many flashes," he replied.

"I'll get you some aspirin." Sarah disappeared in the direction of the medical room. "Your sister should have taken a look at you before you started reviewing the intel."

"Between being tortured by Ellie and Intersect headaches, I choose Intersect headaches."

"You're such a baby sometimes."

Casey interrupted them. "You said you finished doing the dailies, Bartowski. Hand me the results."

"Catch!" Chuck tossed the recorder to Casey. He grunted and went to forward the information to his superiors. Sarah's phone rang and she excused herself to answer it, as it was her sister.

"Sarah, can I ask you something?" Chuck asked her when she got back.

"Go ahead."

"When I picked you up to go to the movies on Saturday, I flashed on Carina and saw her file."

"She's in the Intersect?"

"Yes. Anyway, I didn't tell you then because we all just needed to have a good time. But it got me thinking. She's a good agent, with a history of cooperation with people from other agencies. Perhaps we could bring her on board, as Casey has to do everything all by himself."

"The thought crossed my mind for a fleeting second," Sarah said, "but I don't think you, or anyone else, would want to deal with Hurricane Carina for long. She'd eat you up in a heartbeat and then have Bryce for dessert."

"Walker's got a point. Her sister is good, but she's got a dangerous penchant for improvising while on missions. Besides, my being here alone is consistent with keeping a low profile, as agreed." Casey added as he rejoined them. "Right now we have some planning to do."

"We are all ears," Bryce said.

"From what I've heard, it's imperative to schedule a medical examination for Bartowski as soon as practical, maybe even tomorrow."

"In the meantime, he should stop doing the dailies in one go. Today's flashes gave him a headache."

"Moron, why do I hear this from Walker and not you? Did you forget that you're supposed to report everything pertinent to the computer in your noggin?"

"It's just the second time this has happened."

"That's no excuse, Bartowski. You are of no use to anyone, especially yourself, if the hard drive you got for brains overheats and turns you into a vegetable."

"Is this possible?"

"Who knows? Before you, no one ever had such a massive upload."

"Casey's got a point, Chuck. From now on you'll do the dailies in stages."

"Yes, Sarah," Chuck said meekly.

"Good," she said imperiously, savoring her triumph, especially since she'd noticed Casey looking at her with new respect. "Now, let's order something to eat."

"We are within the Bamboo Dragon's delivery radius," Chuck suggested.

"I love the Bamboo Dragon," Jill said. "So will you, Sarah."

Their order was soon delivered and, just as they sat down to eat, Chuck and Bryce fought a chopstick duel under the disapproving glares of the girls and prompting an annoyed grunt from Casey, who right then had a great idea.

"You know, people," he began, "now might be a good time to start discussing covers."

"Jill and I don't need covers," Bryce scoffed. "The entire world knows we are Chuck's friends."

"Good point, Larkin. Your established relationship with the asset is a ready made cover. Walker will need one though."

"I'm a friend of Chuck's, too," she said and shoveled some noodles into her mouth.

"Considering the close protection you'll be providing him with, you need a better cover. You'll be his girlfriend," Casey said with an evil smirk.

Predictably, both Chuck and Sarah almost choked on their food. "What?" Chuck spluttered.

"You heard me, Bartowski. Walker here is going to be your cover girlfriend."

"I think we can do this, Chuck," she said hesitantly.

"Me too, and I understand it's for the best as far as the mission is concerned, but I don't like pretending to be something I'm not, especially with a person like Sarah. I mean won't I be ruining her chances of a real relationship with someone she might be genuinely attracted to? I can't do that to a friend! Not to mention that I won't be able to have a normal relationship either."

"Suck it up, Bartowski. It's only temporary, until the new Intersect computer is built and the data uploaded to it. In the meantime, you and Walker better practice doing some PDA in front of people."

"I'm not really comfortable with PDA," Chuck said.

"Me neither," Sarah added. She was still in a bit of shock from Casey's suggestion and – especially – Chuck's reaction. He'd had her best interests in mind when he objected to the proposed course of action. But another part of her, the one she kept buried deep inside, her wild side, was rejoicing in her subconscious. It might begin as a cover, but there were no guarantees it wouldn't evolve into something real. And every part of Sarah really liked Chuck, a lot.

"It's not like I'm asking for you to have intercourse in public, for crying out loud! But the occasional kiss, some intimate proximity and the like will go a long way towards cementing the cover."

A ringing phone interrupted the conversation.

"Who was it?" Chuck asked when Casey hung up.

"It was your father. He wants you to go to the airport tomorrow to pick up your Uncle Hartley. I got the flight details right here."

"OK."

"I'm coming with you," Sarah said. She turned to Casey. "I'll need a gun."

"Walker, despite your excellent scores so far, I don't think you're ready to be packing heat yet. But I'm willing to compromise, given your dedication to the mission. You'll get a tranq gun."

"A what?"

"A tranquilizer gun," Casey clarified. "We got the latest model, which works just like a real gun. The propellant is contained in the dart casing, so you'll never need to change powerlets after a few shots. Let me show you." He went to the armory and returned with a pistol, which he gave to Sarah. She ejected the magazine and examined it. It contained what looked like needle-tipped bullets in stainless steel casings.

"Impressive," she said.

"CIA techs are working on adapting the principle for regular guns, so that they'll be able to fire both normal ammo and tranqs. I put in a request for a shipment of 9 mm tranqs from a preproduction batch to test them in the field."

"Thanks, Casey."

"I suggest we call it a night."

Bryce and Jill rose to leave. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"What about you, Sarah, won't you go home?"

"Carina is working tonight and I'm too tired to drive. When the place was remodeled, two guest rooms were added along with the detention cells, so I'll crash here."

"You can come with me instead and take my room. I'll sleep on the couch. It'll be more convenient this way."

Sarah thought about it for a minute. Chuck was right. They could go straight to the airport from his place. She picked up her gym bag and followed Casey and Chuck to the secret elevator. They left her car in the parking lot, taking Chuck's Orion-issue SAAB SportCombi. Once in his place, he made sure she'd be comfortable before grabbing a pillow, some sheets and his sleepwear and making a comfortable nest out of the couch. He then took a shower and went to sleep.

-o-

Meanwhile, in another part of the city…  
>"Quiero que todos los muertos! AHORAAAA! MUERTOOOS! ¿Todos me oye cabrones? Y encontrar Mantarado para mí! Quiero que ese hijo de puta muerto, también! Muerte para los cabrones, los hijos de puta!"<p>

"What did he say?"

Carina took the surveillance headphones off and smiled. "He said 'I want them all dead. Now. Dead. Do you hear me, assholes? And find Mantarado for me. I want that son of a bitch dead, too. Death to those assholes, the sonsabitches'. We were right all along. His temper will be his downfall."

"Very considerate of him to admit hiring Mantarado to kill Stanfield while we have him under surveillance. Do the honors, Agent Miller."

Carina promptly called a judge to issue an arrest warrant and a tactical team to raid the villa of Tommy 'Scarface' Delgado, a notorious drug dealer. She and her colleagues didn't know it, but the operation had been made possible thanks to the information Chuck had provided from the Intersect.

In the morning Ellie went to kick her brother out of bed. She wanted to have a few choice words with him ever since she got an email from Casey describing the aftereffects of repeated flashes. Instead, she was surprised to find a halo of flowing blond hair splayed out on Chuck's pillow. She instantly realized who it belonged to. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she shook the girl's shoulder. "Sarah, wake up."

Sarah blinked to clear her vision and focused her eyes on Chuck's sister. "Ellie? What's wrong? Is Chuck OK?"

"Chuck's fine," Ellie replied with an understanding smile. "I came here to wake him up and found you instead."

"He's sleeping on the couch," Sarah explained. "I was too tired to drive home last night, so he took me here. It's more convenient this way, since we have to go to the airport and pick up Dr. Winterbottom."

"Breakfast will be ready in a few. Just let me go rouse my idiot brother."

"Can I take a quick shower first?"

"Sure, anything you want. Would you like me to get you a towel or a change of clothes?"

"No, thank you. I have everything I'll need in my bag."

Chuck nearly had a heart attack when he went into his room to change and found Sarah, who'd just come out of the shower, wearing only a towel, skin glistening and hair still wet. Apologizing profusely, he scampered off to the living room and waited until she gave the all clear.

Following a filling breakfast, Chuck and Sarah were standing in the international arrivals lounge at LAX. He was eagerly scanning the faces of arriving travelers, looking for one in particular. Soon, he spotted him. "Uncle Hartley!"

"Charles! Let me look at you, lad! You've grown up a lot since I last saw you," Hartley said, his British accent unmistakable. The two men shook hands and hugged.

"Hi Chuck," a beautiful young brunette piped up. Sarah guessed she was twenty years old tops and most likely younger.

"Vivian!" Chuck exclaimed and swept the girl up in a hug. "Look at you." He switched to a horrible English accent. "You've become a proper young lady, Miss McArthur."

"Always ready with something nice to say, Chuck."

Sarah was looking at the scene with narrowed eyes, barely managing to suppress a possessive growl. _What is he trying to do, blow the cover_, her conscious mind screamed. In reality, there was another reason why she was inclined to pluck the hairs from Vivian's head one at a time, one even she didn't completely realize.

"Uncle Hartley, Vivian, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Sarah Walker."

"Hi," Sarah said, smiling warmly. Chuck had introduced her as his girlfriend. No room for any misunderstandings on the brunette's part there.

"Vivian is kind of my favorite cousin," he explained.

"We keep in touch via email and stuff," Vivian said. "It's nice to see you got over the whole Hannah deal and started dating again."

In the car, after a few quiet minutes, Hartley spoke up. "You know, Charles, your father calling and saying Mr. Tuttle needed our services again was really surprising."

"Tuttle is a code," Chuck silently mouthed to Sarah. Aloud, he said, "there were some unforeseen complications in one of his projects. Dad will explain. For the moment, we've booked you a two bedroom suite in one of LA's swankiest hotels."

"Which one?" Vivian asked.

"The Miller, of course," Chuck replied.

-o-

While Hartley was hard at work with Stephen and Fleming and Vivian was thoroughly enjoying her time in LA with the Bartowskis and Devon, Chuck followed his now normal routine: work at the Buy More and review intel. He was a bit miffed that his activities didn't leave much time for training. In this respect he envied Sarah and Bryce a lot. They got to do tons of cool stuff, while he was stuck in front of a computer screen looking over whatever Graham and Beckman saw fit to send and waiting for a flash to hit him, not to mention the thorough examinations and tests performed by Ellie and Devon. It went like that for a couple of weeks. His contract with the Buy More over, he was free to go on vacation, or at least conditionally free. Since he was the Intersect, Beckman was adamant that Casey had to go with them and this time Graham wholeheartedly agreed with her.

For the moment Sarah was driving them to Castle, as they had named their secret base, the little after hours farewell gathering Big Mike had thrown for him and Morgan at the Buy More having ended. Being his 'girlfriend', she had attended too, much to Lester's trepidation, but it didn't prevent him and Jeff from singing a song in honor of the two honorees. They had been surprisingly good, too.

In Castle there was already a shitload of dailies waiting for his attention, so he got some soda from the kitchenette and got down to business. Sarah went to the ladies' locker room to change for the day's training session with Casey. Taking the requisite breaks, he did them all, fortunately without too many flashes. When he was done, he decided to get another soda. And then he froze at the sight of Sarah in a sports bra and Spandex workout pants, hair in a messy bun, a film of sweat covering all areas of exposed skin, as she was leaving the room they had turned into a combination gym and dojo.

'Hey," she said while removing her gloves. "Are you done with the intel review?"

"Uh… Oh, sorry, yes, yes, I'm done."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, you just look… Well, no matter what you do, you always look beautiful."

"Really?" Her heart fluttered at his words, for she knew he was completely honest.

"Really," he confirmed.

"Better not piss her off, Moron," Casey said, emerging from the gym behind Sarah. "She kicks ass."

"Did she kick yours, big guy?"

"It was a draw," Sarah said. "But I suspect he was going a little easy on me."

"Didn't want you to have any bruises, Walker. But still, you are really good."

"I'll go shower and change. Big day tomorrow and we gotta go home sometime and pack." They were all leaving for Stephen's cabin in the morning.

-o-

Even though she wasn't a morning person, Sarah was up in the crack of dawn a full three minutes before her alarm clock was programmed to go off. She was all psyched up about going on their Spycation, as Chuck had aptly named the arrangement.

"Look who's up so early," a robe-clad Carina said from the kitchen, where she was enjoying some coffee.

"We are leaving soon," Sarah said simply.

"Just make sure you won't forget anything."

"I checked and rechecked everything last night."

"Whatever you say…" Carina grinned wolfishly. She'd come home after Sarah had gone to bed, so she messed with her little sister's luggage a little. Now, in addition to all the stuff Sarah had packed, said luggage contained a jumbo pack of condoms plus very sexy and skimpy lingerie, negligees, babydolls and bikinis, all in the right sizes.

While Sarah was gathering her bags and taking them downstairs to be loaded in her Porsche, Chuck was busy checking the Bronco. His Dad had surely gone all out on the extras. It had a custom touch screen navigation system and a truly awesome sound system hidden behind the center console's classic look. He checked his watch. Bryce and Jill would be arriving soon, followed by Sarah and Casey.

-o-

Casey was loading the last of his stuff in the trunk of the hulking government-issue Suburban. Normally, he'd prefer to take his prized limited edition 1985 Ford Crown Victoria, as the sedan was rather more inconspicuous than the SUV. He'd just finished the task when a yellow AMC Pacer stopped in front of his house. Alex zoomed by him with a 'Hi Dad, have a good time Dad, I have to go to work now'. And then she got in and kissed the driver of the little classic compact car, causing her father's eyes to widen in shock. He was even more shocked to recognize the driver as the Moron's own best friend, Morgan Guillermo Grimes, classified as no risk to the operation and potentially useful for cover maintenance, the last bit mentioned in a notation by Mary Bartowski.

"Grrrrr….."

"Sugar Bear, is everything all right?"

"Alex has a boyfriend?"

"She didn't tell you?"

*grunt* (Would I be asking if she had?)

Kathleen interpreted her husband's grunt correctly, as she'd had twenty years to learn how to do it as well as plenty of practice. "It must have slipped her mind. Anyway, he's a very nice young man. You'll like him too, once you get to know him."

_Being Bartowski's best pal, I somehow think the odds are stacked against him_, Casey thought, but, being the fair man he was, he did make a promise to give the boy a chance.

-o-

Sarah arrived early and parked the Porsche between Chuck's Bronco and Casey's Chevy. Getting out, she went in search of the others. She didn't have a long way to go, as Chuck appeared loaded with various stuff.

"Chuck!"

"Hi Sarah." He put the bags down and hugged her. She hugged him back. "You're early. And you look fantastic." It was true. Her blue sundress, matching sandals and woven straw cowboy-style hat with a matching tote bag gave her a decidedly carefree look.

"I couldn't wait for our vacation to begin. The rest of my stuff's in the car. Where do I put it?"

Before Chuck could answer, Jill's dad dropped her and Bryce off. The two males shared a look after noticing Jill's luggage pile. To them it was a mystery why women took so many bags and cases when on vacation. They preferred to travel light.

"There is no way we can squeeze all that, plus what Sarah has, into the car," Chuck observed morosely.

"What about Casey's car?" Sarah asked.

"I guess it won't hurt to ask him."

"Ask me what?"

"Well, since the girls went overboard with the luggage, as usual… ouch!" Chuck rubbed his shoulder where Sarah had just punched him. "Anyway, we were wondering if we could load some of our stuff in your car."

"Sure," Casey said.

"You heard the man, guys!" The kids pounced on the Suburban, stacking duffel bags and small suitcases inside.

While securing one of her bags, Sarah saw something. "What are these?"

"Look like rifle cases to me," Bryce replied. "In fact, a guy at the gun club has one just like this."

"You don't think I'd be going on an assignment without my guns, did you, Walker?" Casey said.

"Isn't it a little… overkill?"

"Not at all. They are also for training you guys."

"I thought we were going on vacation!" Bryce grumbled and the others voiced their agreement.

"That was before your pal here became a portable hard drive. But I suppose we can combine business with pleasure."

Despite Devon's attempts to keep her in check, Ellie corralled the four younger people and started giving them some unsolicited advice on what to do and what to avoid during their vacation. They were about to leave when Stephen and Mary Bartowski appeared.

"Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you off, son. And we brought you a little something."

"Come on," Mary said. "We got one for each of you. You too, John."

"Me?" Casey asked.

"You're gonna love it, believe me."

Stephen popped the trunk of his car open and started handing out sturdy laptop computer carrying cases. "These are custom made, especially for you. They have a dual boot system, with both Windows and the latest version of the Orion OS."

"Wow, thanks Dad!"

"Eleanor, I brought one for you and one for Devon as well. You can store and process all the data you accumulated from examining Chuck in them."

"Thank you, Dad."

"You should thank your mother, too."

"Of course," Ellie beamed.

"Have a good time."

"We will."

"OK, everything ready?" Casey said. "Good. Mount up and let's go."

-o-

"I could have taken my car, you know," Sarah said, some time into the drive. She'd booted up her new laptop, much to Chuck's envy. He was the Nerd of the group and she was the first one to play with the new toy. "I'm looking at satellite photos of the area and the roads are in good condition."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Why, what do you mean?"

"You want to take a piece of mechanical perfection and drive it on dirt and gravel roads?"

"Tell her, man," Bryce said from the back seat, where he was cuddling with a sleeping Jill. "I'd never do that to such a fine car. Think of all the dust you'd have to wash off, Sarah, not to mention the possibility of scratches from flying gravel."

Properly rebuked, Sarah just pouted and said nothing. But something Bryce had just said gave her an idea on how to get some payback for the guys' condescending attitude. She'd discuss it with Jill later, in private.

"Rest stop coming up in five miles," Chuck announced.

"We can stock up on snacks," Bryce said.

"I could use a bathroom break," Sarah added. Take women on a long drive and they're always hungry or want to go to the bathroom.

"OK." Chuck then turned on the secure radio fitted to the Bronco before the trip. "Casey, do you copy?"

"Copy five by five, Moron. What's up?"

"We are going to make a quick stop to stretch our legs, take bathroom breaks, you know, the usual stuff."

"Copy that."

At the rest stop, Sarah and Jill immediately disappeared together in the direction of the ladies' room. The guys were topping up the gas tanks of their vehicles and checking water and oil levels and tire pressures.

"I swear, Chuck, it's like it's programmed into their DNA."

"What is?"

"Girls going to the bathroom in pairs. They always do that."

"It's one of the great unexplained mysteries of nature," Chuck agreed.

While freshening up after doing their business, Sarah told Jill of her idea. Naturally, Jill got behind it one hundred percent. They'd get a good laugh at the men's expense. In fact, they were already picturing the slack jawed look the guys would get on their faces once the plan was put in motion.

"About time you got done, ladies," Casey grumbled when they finally went back to the cars.

"Do we really need a chaperone on our vacation?" Sarah asked rhetorically.

"Blame your boyfriend," Casey said. She glared at him and got in the car.

Not long afterwards, they turned off State Route 14 into US 395. Even keeping to the posted speed limits, they still made good time. Banter and music also helped and were near their destination almost before they knew it. Chuck led the two vehicle convoy on some well maintained dirt and gravel roads and finally stopped in front of a large log cabin.

"We're here," he announced. Before unloading the luggage and supplies from the cars, he gave them the grand tour, assigning rooms in the process. As originally planned, Bryce and Jill got the master bedroom. Chuck claimed his old room, while Sarah took Ellie's. Casey found the sofa bed in Stephen's small office more than adequate and went to install some security systems after carrying his things inside. Chuck stopped him and informed him that the cabin already had a state of the art security system. Instead he took him for a tour of the property the cabin was built on. The others, having nothing else to do, followed. Casey saw something and grinned from ear to ear.

"You know, Bartowski, my stay here just got really worthwhile."

"Huh?"

"Your father has good taste." He pointed to the barbecue shed. "He's got a Beast Master 2000! Grilled flesh. Now, that's something I can get behind. Where does he keep the barbecuing stuff?"

"Uh, it's all in the kitchen."

"Excellent. First chance we get, I'm going to Bishop to buy some stuff to cook on this baby."

"It might be a good idea. In the meantime, I suggest we unpack and get some rest before lunch."

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Well, people, I must say that I expected and indeed wanted some kind of reaction to the previous chapter's plot development, especially with regards to Chuck's progress, but certainly didn't predict its extent. It was most encouraging and prompted me to go ahead with more in-depth explanations. I hope you find some answers here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Spycation, Part Two<strong>

For the whole hour they had until gathering again for lunch, the five went their separate ways to explore the cabin and the grounds. Chuck went into his room, claiming he needed to tidy it up a bit. Casey first had him help with setting up the communications link to DC and LA. At one on the dot the heavenly smells emanating from the spacious kitchen attracted them there. Jill, with considerable help from Sarah had made some delicious looking cordon bleu chicken and French fries. The salad looked and smelled amazing as well.

"We hope you're really hungry, guys, because we made enough to feed a platoon," Jill said.

"Nothing like the fresh country air to give a man a hearty appetite," Casey said.

"Bryce and I will set the table," Chuck offered. "Casey, if you would be so kind as to get the drinks…"

"Sure."

The conversation during the meal mainly revolved around the impressions each one of them had gotten from the place. Sarah was forced to agree that it was better not having taken the Porsche, much for the reasons Chuck had given in an earlier conversation. Casey praised the security system Stephen had installed, as it made his life immensely easier. Once the table was cleared and the dishes loaded in the dishwasher, the team again split up. Sarah found a book to read, while Jill opted for a nice siesta. Chuck and Bryce set up the home entertainment system and started playing video games. Casey went to report to his superiors. After a while he called Chuck.

"Bartowski!"

"Coming! Bryce, pause the game." He ran to the office, where the image on the screen was split, one side showing Graham and Beckman in DC and the other Stephen and Hartley in LA. "Hello everyone."

"Mr. Bartowski," Beckman began, "You did a great job over the past few weeks clearing the backlog of cases requiring input from the Intersect, as well as providing information for several critical operations."

"Thank you ma'am."

"We are aware that you'd rather have joined your friends in training, and we all agree it would be beneficial, but those cases were too important and many were time sensitive."

"I was aware of the facts, General. They're all up here, you know." Chuck tapped the side of his head for emphasis.

"Good. You'll still have to do the twice daily intel reviews, but as of today you are cleared to start your training, since you now have the time."

"Amazing news, General, thank you."

"Back to the subject of the Intersect," Stephen said. "Since the original had mostly unique, specially made components, many of them hand crafted I might add, I estimate it'll take me a couple of months to produce the components necessary to assemble a new Intersect computer. I can also improve on the design."

"I'm all for improved designs," Graham said graciously. "In the meantime, our specialists will work on encoding the files for upload, so we estimate to be ready in about two months as well."

"Mr. Bartowski may have to make a quick trip to LA," Beckman said.

"Why's that, ma'am?"

"As you recall, it was agreed that the NSA would be allowed to observe and participate in the process of the evaluation and the use of the Intersect. I'm sending one of our best scientists to LA for this purpose. For security reasons he won't be allowed to see you in person and he'll only know you as Patient X, but he's good. In fact, he's worked on the image encoding for the original Intersect. His name is Dr. Jonas Zarnow."

_A clock_

_The North Korean flag_

_Dr. Zarnow's file_

_Zarnow meeting with several Asian men_

_Schematics of electronic equipment_

_The Atom_

_A clock_

"Mr. Bartowski?"

"Sorry, General, I just flashed. It appears that Dr. Zarnow has been selling US science and technology to North Korea for a number of years. He was deep in debt from gambling and apparently found a surefire way to make a lot of money fast."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll arrange for his arrest immediately," said the General. She disappeared from view for a few minutes. "Congratulations are in order, Mr. Bartowski. You helped plug a dangerous leak. Who knows what damage he would have caused had he gotten wind of the existence of a Human Intersect. You, that is."

"What are your current plans, Major Casey?" Graham inquired.

"I'll mostly let the kids enjoy their vacation, as they've all earned it, but I'll still fit some training activities into our schedule."

"Do what you think best, Major."

"Yes sir."

"That will be all for now. Have a nice afternoon." The connection was terminated.

"You heard the man, Bartowski. Go have a good time."

"You too."

Chuck decided to wait until he had fully digested his food before going for a swim in Bishop Creek. For the moment, he went back to playing video games with Bryce. From Burbank, Morgan had also joined in on the game and together the three of them were an unstoppable force, mercilessly fragging anyone who dared stand in their way, talking trash all the while. After completing the last level, Chuck walked over to the small pier in the back of the property, took his shoes and socks off and sat down, his feet in the cool water of the creek.

Sarah found him there, enjoying the peace and quiet when she walked by a few minutes later. She took her sandals off and padded barefoot over to her cover boyfriend, sitting down next to him, also dipping her feet in the water and swinging them back and forth.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind what?"

"Me disturbing your peace."

"You don't disturb anything, Sarah."

"Thanks." She relaxed for a minute before speaking up again. "I was thinking… maybe we should work a bit on our cover, you know, make it convincing to outsiders."

"How do you propose we do it?"

"We practice," she replied. "Like this." She leaned closer, resting against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, while her own arms circled his waist. To the casual unsuspecting onlooker they were just another couple. "I hope you don't mind."

"Me, mind? Never." Just to prove it, he pulled her closer, allowing her to tuck her head under his chin. He smelled the lavender scent of her shampoo and for a moment got lost in a world where there was no Intersect, just the two of them, together. Unbeknownst to him, she was thinking much along the same lines.

"Can I ask you something else?" Sarah asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Sure."

"How do you put up with it?"

"Put up with what?"

"Casey; the way he's insulting you all the time."

"I don't mind."

"You don't? I want to hurt him."

"It's very nice of you to want to do that for me, but-"

"Chuck, he's even worse when training Jill, Bryce and me."

"He's a Marine."

"And that just explains it all?"

"Full Metal Jacket? Heartbreak Ridge?" Her expression remained one of puzzlement. "You've never seen these movies?"

"No."

"We'll rectify the omission later. I think we still have the Heartbreak Ridge DVD here. Anyway, Marine instructors often resort to personal and group insults to goad trainees into improving their performance. It's kind of a tradition."

"And just how do you know which branch he's from? I only know he holds the rank of Major."

"I flashed on his Annapolis ring."

"Must be fun sometimes, being able to dig up dirt on people with the Intersect."

"Never tried it before on purpose. But you're right, it might be fun. But I think it's still ironic. All those years, Mom and Dad never told me and Ellie anything about being involved with the intelligence community and suddenly I'm right in the middle of it."

"Hopefully, we'll soon be done and go back to our normal lives."

He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Hello lovebirds," Casey said from behind them. "You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

"Not at all, Chuck replied."

"When you mentioned this place, Bartowski, I did some digging online and the place is teeming with rainbow trout. So I brought my fishing gear." He set down his fishing rod, tackle box, bucket and beer cooler to unfold a camp chair. "I hope you like trout."

"My Dad and I used to go fishing here. We still do, on occasion."

"I'll call my Mom and ask her to send me some trout recipes from the hotel's restaurant," Sarah offered.

"So you two were working on your cover, I take it," Casey said casually as he cast the line into the water.

"We were, as we thought it might help not to be so reluctant with PDA in front of people."

"We need to sell the cover," Sarah added.

"Good job so far… hey, it bites already!" Within seconds he had a large fish out of the water.

"Congrats, Casey."

"Thanks, Bartowski."

"Now we know what's for dinner tomorrow."

-o-

A couple of hours later, Chuck decided to go for a swim. Casey had caught enough fish for tomorrow's dinner and they were now in the fridge. Apparently Bryce had the same idea, for he emerged on the porch seconds after Chuck, also wearing his swimming trunks. And then they froze. Sarah and Jill were outside, in bikini tops and Daisy Dukes that could easily put both Catherine Bach's and Jessica Simpson's to shame, washing the Bronco. The guys' jaws dropped to the floor when the girls turned the water hose on each other, getting thoroughly drenched in the process. And the way they crawled on the hood of the 4x4, occasionally bumping and grinding their bodies together… It felt like the temperature went up, way up.

"I think we broke them," Jill whispered to Sarah.

"We may have gone a tad overboard." She was pleased. The plan she'd hatched at the rest stop had worked better than expected.

"You think so?"

"Nah, they liked it."

"We need to snap them out of it."

"Leave it to me," Sarah grinned. Then she turned the hose on Chuck and Bryce. That did the trick.

"They look like drowned rats!" Jill laughed.

"You're dead, Jill!" Bryce lunged at his girlfriend and started chasing her all over the place. Chuck did the same with Sarah, catching up to her at the pier. As he grabbed her, they lost their balance and fell together into the creek. They broke surface laughing and spitting out water.

"This is going to be one of the best vacations I've ever had," Sarah told him.

"Ditto," he said. "What was that little show you and Jill put on for, anyway?"

"Payback for you guys mocking me about my car on the way here. Plus we wanted it clean."

"Clean?"

"Yeah, to go into town, check out a club or two. We are on vacation, remember?"

"How can I forget?"

She splashed him. In return, he grabbed her by the waist, lifted her as high as he could and dunked her.

"Let me go! I said, put me down!" That was Jill. Chuck and Sarah turned in time to see Bryce run on the pier, carrying a kicking and giggling Jill over a shoulder and jump into the water.

The four friends swam and played with a ball until their skin started showing the effects of immersion in the water. They returned to the cabin, dried themselves and changed for dinner. This time, Casey had made some quiche, Jill some roast, Bryce and Chuck took care of the salad and the refreshments, while Sarah had made her famous, at least within the Walker family, chocolate soufflé.

"OK," Casey said, after taking a sip of his Coke. "Tonight you kids are free to go to town, have fun, get drunk, make complete fools of yourselves, I don't care. I'll be watching you from a distance, just to make sure you don't get into trouble. And I strongly advise you to try your damndest to stay out of trouble. We have a cover to maintain and me flashing an NSA badge to get you out of jail will attract some unwanted attention. And starting at oh-seven hundred hours tomorrow, your asses are mine. That's seven in the morning, by the way."

"We'll be fine," Chuck said. "I volunteer to be the designated driver."

"No," Sarah objected. "It's not fair to you, Chuck."

"Sarah's right, bro. We should draw lots."

"Fine, we'll do it your way, Bryce."

In the end it was Chuck who ended up being the designated driver when the lots were drawn after dinner and after the place had been tidied up. They went to their rooms to change. Sarah came out of hers in a black one piece dress that came down to a little above mid thigh. It was one of her few clothing purchases Carina had wholeheartedly approved of. She'd also let her luscious tresses loose and applied just a touch of makeup. Chuck offered her his arm.

"Shall we?"

"By all means, Mr. Bartowski."

He took her outside to the car, where he held the door for her and assisted her to get in, since she was wearing four inch heels and the Bronco had a high ground clearance. Bryce and Jill were already in the back seat. Chuck then drove off, looking in the rear view mirror as Casey followed them at a discreet distance.

By virtue of having visited the town many times over the years, Chuck knew the best places for everything, so the others just followed him into the club he'd selected. Casey took a seat at the bar, from where he could watch the table where the four friends sat. After a while, Chuck leaned in close to Sarah.

"Care to dance?"

"I'd love to." She set her drink down on the table, took his proffered hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"You are a really good dancer," he said.

"So are you."

"Blame Awesome for it. We had made a bet once and I lost."

"And?"

"And I had to take dancing lessons."

"Hold me closer. We are supposed to be a couple."

"Like that?"

"Exactly like that," Sarah replied, enjoying the comfort he provided. The band picked up the tempo and the dancing couples followed suit. When the piece ended, Chuck dipped Sarah and then pulled her back upright, the movement bringing their lips close. And then she kissed him. Naturally, he was surprised at first, but he responded, pulling her even closer and deepening the kiss. When they finally parted, both were breathing heavily, still holding on to each other.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, Chuck. I guess I wanted to overcome my discomfort with PDA, but it's still kind of awkward."

"It was fine on my end… just saying. Tell you what, let's dance some more."

_Bartowski and Walker are really into the whole cover thing_, Casey was thinking as he watched them. _Or is it turning into something more than a cover? They're both good kids and deserve each other. I only hope it doesn't get one, or both, of them killed._

"That was some serious lip action, Bro," Bryce remarked when Chuck and Sarah returned to the table.

"Then I guess we sold it," Chuck replied and Sarah nodded.

"You did well. Had I not known you guys, I could swear you were a long term couple."

"It had to be convincing. Chuck's been coming here for years, so there are bound to be people around who know the family and might recognize him."

Jill almost blurted out that it didn't necessarily have to be just a cover, because, just like her boyfriend, she could see the attraction between her other two friends, but she stopped herself, not wanting to ruin everything by rushing things.

The team was back at the cabin before midnight, as they were going to have an early start in the morning. They wished each other goodnight and retired to their assigned quarters. Chuck had almost gotten in bed when he heard a frustrated growl, almost a scream, coming from the room next door. He rushed there and knocked.

"Sarah? Is everything OK?"

A very frustrated and angry Sarah opened the door. "I'm going to kill my sister."

"Why, what did she do?"

"She took all my sleepwear and replaced it with these," she said, pointing to the clothes thrown haphazardly all over the bed.

"So?"

"Just wait a minute." She closed the door and opened it again a couple of minutes later, wearing a purple lingerie set with a matching short sheer negligee. "It makes me look professional," she said morosely.

"Yeah, the world's oldest profession," Chuck quipped.

"My point exactly," she agreed.

"You look beautiful nonetheless. Sarah, you could cut holes in a burlap sack and wear it and you'd still look like you're wearing something made by a top fashion house."

"Do you really mean that, Chuck?"

"Of course I do."

"Thank you. And good night."

"Goodnight, Sarah."

It was 2 A.M. when Sarah woke up. Her mouth felt dry and so she went to the kitchen and got some cold water to drink. She'd just put the bottle back in the fridge when she noticed that a light was on outside. Palming the biggest knife around, she tiptoed to the door and opened it. She definitely wasn't expecting to find Chuck sitting on the porch swing, enjoying the cool night air.

"Chuck?"

She must have startled him, because he yelped and turned to face her. "Sarah?"

"What are you doing out here at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep. Too much noise." He jerked his thumb towards the master bedroom.

"Huh?"

"Bryce and Jill… you see… my window is really close to theirs and they were…"

"Going at it like bunnies?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"I didn't hear anything when I got up, so they must be asleep now." She sat down next to him. "I love this place."

"It's amazing, all right. And I'm sorry, Sarah."

"For what?"

"For dragging you into all this."

"Chuck, listen to me. It's not your fault, OK? If anything, let me remind you that I'm deeply indebted to you for what you did at my parents' hotel."

"Yeah, it's just… I don't want you to see it as an obligation."

"Remember what I said that night?"

"That you are not a cannibal?"

"Not one in my family is a cannibal."

"Your sister comes close though."

Sarah laughed. "Yes she does. But that's not what I meant. I said something about liking you, Chuck. You are a very good friend and I wouldn't trade this for the world. Granted, it took an accident, but here we are, doing amazing things for the greater good and having fun in the process." She leaned into him and somehow she ended up lying on the swing with her head pillowed on his lap, one of her hands holding his. They stayed like that for a few minutes. When he looked down at her, he saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing had evened out. She was fast asleep.

"Sarah," he whispered. Nothing. He shrugged and carefully, so as not to wake her, maneuvered himself out from under her and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her inside. He made it to her room without incident and pondered ways to get her in bed without dropping her. In fact, her bed was the upper bunk of the two-tiered bunk bed he used to share with Ellie when they were kids. When they had grown up sufficiently, Stephen had divided their room in two separate rooms, designing the divider wall so that the bunk beds could be retained, Chuck's lower half being in a niche on the new wall and Ellie's upper half forming a shelf of sorts. Fortunately, in addition to the ladder, there was an old fashioned steamer trunk below Sarah's bed. He stepped on it, deposited her on the bed and tucked her in. With one last fond look at her, he retired to his room.

-o-

Sarah's door burst open. "Walker!" Casey bellowed. "Rise and shine! You got enough beauty sleep for now! Come on!"

"Huh? Casey?" Sarah said sleepily and glanced at the clock. "It's only six. You said we had to be up at seven."

"Maybe I can't tell the time. Maybe I lied. It doesn't matter. I want you out, in workout gear, in ten. Get cracking!"

Sarah was seriously tempted to express her displeasure by sending one of the throwing knives she'd appropriated from the Castle armory flying to the door frame near Casey's head, but refrained as it wasn't her place. "OK," she said gruffly. She tumbled out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom reserved for her and Jill. Chuck had put a cardboard cutout girl's silhouette on the door.

"Hey Sarah."

"I'm mad at Casey."

"Me too. I mean, Bryce and I had a lot of fun last night, but it was kind of tiring, if you get my drift."

"You didn't let poor Chuck sleep until two. He made the mistake of leaving his window open, you had yours open as well and, face it, according to him you and Bryce were kind of loud."

"I'll apologize to him later."

In the boys' bathroom, Chuck was splashing water on his face when Casey barged in.

"Come on, ladies, hustle it! Larkin, a dead man would move faster than you. At least Bartowski's already dressed and you're still modeling your boxers. Five minutes left, so I strongly suggest you pick up the pace, Numb Nuts!"

"Good to see for myself that I'm not the only one he picks on," Chuck laughed.

"The guy must have seen every boot camp film ever made," Bryce agreed.

"He's gone through it all personally. He's in the Corps."

"Well, that explains a lot."

"About time you got your shit together, kids," Casey said when the four finally assembled outside the cabin. "I'll remind you yet again that this is no preschool. Today, we'll start with something easy, like a five mile cross-country run. Try to keep up."

-o-

"I'll never, ever complain again when Devon drags me away from my computer for a run," Chuck panted as they finally rounded the last bend and went into the home stretch.

"All right, that's enough," Casey said. "Go clean up and we'll have breakfast."

"What else do you have in store for us today?" Jill asked.

"Nothing much, just some sniper training and grenade throwing," Casey replied.

"Grenades? Out here?"

"Relax, Bartowski, they are training grenades and they barely make a pop. In addition, you'll have lots of free time to go swimming and do whatever else you want. Larkin and Roberts, the next time you go at it, try and keep the volume down."

The two 'offenders' had the decency to blush.

"Come on, Sarah," Jill said finally. "Let's see what we can whip up. Chuck, get started on the coffee."

"I'll set the table and squeeze some fruit juice," Bryce volunteered.

-o-

Sniper training turned out to be very interesting. Casey had been a scout sniper, so he knew the subject well. His trainees took turns being spotter and shooter, learning about ballistics, superelevation, windage correction, deflection and the like. To speed things up, Casey had them practice with special scopes that incorporated laser range finders and miniature ballistic computers, thus doing all the necessary aiming corrections automatically and placing the crosshairs right on target no matter what. The place selected for this course was pretty secluded and no interruptions were expected, especially since they were using suppressors.

"Your free time starts now," Casey announced when they cleaned and stowed the weapons after returning to the cabin. "I'll just drive down to Bishop and buy a few things. Bartowski, do you know a place selling good meat? We'll fire up the Beast Master tonight. The trout I caught yesterday we can have for lunch."

Chuck scribbled the name of a store on a piece of paper and handed it over.

"Thanks. Walker, did your mother send you the recipes you mentioned yesterday?"

"I'll check my email."

"Good. I'll be going now. One reminder: Since Bartowski is not yet firearms qualified, you are not to let him out of your sight and at least one of you has to be armed, understood?"

"No problem," said Sarah. "Go, we have things under control here."

"Besides, with the security system we got, we'll know if anything bigger than a house cat comes within five hundred meters of the cabin. I'll set my laptop for remote access to the system," Chuck added.

"Can we take the Bronco for a drive over the jeep trails?" Bryce asked.

"Do whatever you want as long as you all stay safe and alert."

"Roger that."

"Casey's really into the barbecuing thing," Sarah observed after the big man left.

"Like most men," Chuck agreed.

"You like it too?"

"I was taught by a master. My Dad, I mean."

"Ditto," Bryce said.

"OK boys, enough talking," Jill said. "Let's go, people."

"We get to drive too, right?" Sarah asked, meaning herself and Jill.

"Only if you let me drive your Porsche when we get back."

"No way. Carina is the only other person I'm willing to even consider letting drive my baby."

"Then Bryce, Jill and I will drive and you'll be on the grandma side all the time."

"I have a gun and knives."

"You can drive too," Chuck relented, feigning fear.

"Okay then, mount up."

They loaded a beer cooler full of soda cans and water bottles in the 4x4, packed Chuck's laptop and drove off for a few blissful hours of exploring the surrounding area.

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Spycation, Part Three**

"Sarah, slow down. The local cops like to set up speed traps here. I can already hear Casey chewing our asses out if we get cited."

"Not to mention that we're packing some serious firepower," Bryce said.

"I got my trainee certificate," Sarah said.

"Better not to attract attention to ourselves in any way," Jill suggested.

Even though they were driving slowly, the officer lurking behind a tree still stopped them. The reason soon became apparent.

"Good morning. License and registration please," the officer told Sarah.

"Officer Prince?" Chuck asked.

"I thought I recognized the car. How're you doing, Chuck? Oh, and it's Sergeant Prince now and always Sydney to you and your family."

"Well, congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks. Is your Dad around?"

"No, he stayed in LA. But I'm here with friends. This is my girlfriend Sarah…"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"And my buddy Bryce with his girl, Jill."

More greetings were exchanged.

"Chuck, you should probably know this. While I was coming here, I saw a black Chevy heading towards the town from the direction of your cabin."

"Yeah, that belongs to a family friend who wanted to do some fishing. He'll be staying with us for a few days.

"I see. So, how's Stanford?"

"I graduated!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks. In fact, all four of us just got our degrees and we're here to let out some steam."

"Don't let me keep you, then. I'll be seeing you around. You know where you can find me, if you need anything."

"Thanks, Sydney, see you around."

"Drive safe."

"Always," Sarah replied.

"We need to talk to Casey," Chuck said as they drove off.

"Set our stories straight in case he runs into Sydney?"

"Not only that, but I realized something else. We'll need some lessons on offensive and defensive driving."

"Good thinking there, Chuck. So, how well do you know this Sergeant Sydney Prince?"

"Her father is the local high school principal. My Dad donated and installed some computers there. She's a family friend."

"I'm hungry," Jill said suddenly.

"Me too," Sarah agreed. "The trout Casey caught are waiting."

"How are we going to make them?"

"Grilled, with lemon juice and oregano, and with baked potatoes on the side. It's the simplest of the recipes Mom sent me. Plus it doesn't require us to go shopping for ingredients. We have everything we need in the kitchen."

"Yummy," Bryce licked his lips in anticipation.

Back in the cabin, the kids found that Casey wasn't back yet, so after going for a dip in the creek, Sarah, Jill and Bryce started preparing lunch, while Chuck went over the dailies. He joined them in the kitchen when he was done.

"Chuck, how are you feeling?" Sarah asked.

"Fine, I didn't have many flashes."

"That's good. Did you send the report?"

"Hey, it's me we're talking about. I got it covered."

"I was thinking… Chuck, you are the most valuable. We, Casey included, are expendable. You are not."

"Sarah, none of us is expendable."

"Hear me out, Chuck. The Directors were right, you need protection, and you were right in wanting to train. But I think we should focus your training on self defense. It will make our lives as your protection detail easier."

"I suppose you got a point."

"Sure she does," Bryce said. "It's not like you'll be going headfirst into any operation that comes along. Graham and Beckman will have our heads on a platter if you are put in harm's way."

"I just…"

"What?"

"I can't just sit on my ass and do nothing while in the field, letting you do all the heavy lifting, while all I contribute is information."

"That information is vital, critical, Chuck. Besides, Casey said that we'll mostly forward the intel for other teams to act on."

"Well, we're done here," Jill interjected. "The stove is warmed up."

"Put the pans in and keep an eye on the fish. Chuck, come with me."

"Where are we going, Sarah?"

"Outside. I'll try to teach you some basic judo moves until our food is ready."

"Have fun," Bryce told them.

They went down by the creek and stood on the mat Sarah placed over the soft earth of the bank. Removing their shoes and socks, she first coached him on how to position his body and started showing him some moves, slowly at first, then at normal speed. She effortlessly managed to send him sprawling on the mat quite a few times. Chuck soon got the hang of it and started performing to her satisfaction. While practicing one move, he flipped her, but lost his balance and ended up on top of her, fortunately managing to break his fall with his hands and not crush her with his weight.

"Sorry," he said.

"Never mind," she replied. "I'm fine."

Her smile made him close the distance between their lips and kiss her, much like she'd done the night before. She melted into it, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him back hungrily.

"We should…"

"Yeah…"

"Continue… the lesson…"

"Uh-huh…"

Eventually they got up, flushed and with swollen lips. It took a couple of minutes for them to catch their breath and for their hearts to return to beating at a normal rate. They were practicing again when Casey found them.

"Lunch is ready," he called. "And it's nice to see you exercise some initiative and train on your own. Larkin also told me about your idea regarding driving techniques. We'll address the issue soon, don't worry."

Lunch was a fun affair, just like the previous day. Afterwards, Chuck and Bryce went to play video games, while Sarah and Jill watched, occasionally cheering them on and commenting on their addiction to video games.

"Hah, that's nothing," Chuck told them, not taking his eyes off of the screen. "Back in Stanford, Bryce and I programmed our own version of Zork using the TRS-80."

"Zork?" Sarah queried.

"It's an old text based video game," Bryce explained.

Casey reported to his superiors as scheduled and then gathered the others for the first lesson in driving, including how to spot and lose a tail. Since they had two vehicles, they took turns driving them and at one point Casey did a presentation using some of Chuck's old toy cars they found in a box in the attic. Another part of the lesson they thoroughly enjoyed was using Grand Theft Auto as a supplementary training tool.

Having done everything to Casey's standards, they had some more free time. A ringing phone caught Chuck's attention as he passed through the living room on the way to get a drink in the kitchen. For convenience, they all left their phones on the coffee table while in the cabin. Since no one else was near, he picked it up and accepted the call.

"Hello."

"Hi Sugar Bear," came a feminine voice.

"Sorry, I believe you have the wrong number."

"Isn't this John?"

"Oh, you're looking for John Casey?" A quick look confirmed it was Casey's phone.

"Yes."

"Hold on a sec, I'll get him for you."

"Thank you, I'll hold."

"Casey!" Chuck yelled. Then an evil smirk crossed his face. "Oh Sugar Bear," he called in a singsong voice.

The next second a massive paw closed around his neck like a steel vise, lifting him off his feet, slamming him to the wall and holding him there, while another snatched the phone from his grip. "Where did you hear that, Bartowski?" John Casey growled menacingly.

"I believe your wife is calling," Chuck managed to croak.

"You say that name ever again and I'll end you." Then he put the phone to his ear. "Hey Kath… No, the resident Moron among the people I'm training thought it might be funny to try being a smartass."

"Casey!" Sarah yelled, seeing the scene inside the cabin. Casey let Chuck drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes and turned away to continue talking to his wife. She immediately ran to him and checked for any damage. "Chuck, are you OK? Talk to me," she said anxiously. For now Chuck could only nod weakly. She helped him up and guided him to the kitchen where she gave him some water. Casey was done with his call when she looked behind her again and stomped over to confront him. "Are you out of your mind? He's the Intersect!"

"Relax, Walker, your boyfriend's gonna be fine."

"Try this one more time…" A knife had appeared in her hand as if by magic.

"Lesson number one, Walker: never bring a knife to a gunfight," he said, the SIG Sauer ready in his hand.

She grinned and her other hand came into view, holding her Smith & Wesson. "I like to bring both guns and knives to a gunfight," she deadpanned.

Incredibly, he smiled. "Good job, Walker. This shows total dedication to your mission of protecting the asset. Besides, I needed to teach him a lesson, so I applied enough force to drive the point home, but not cause him any harm." He turned to Chuck. "Next time I'll break one of your bones, Moron."

"Not on my watch," Sarah said resolutely.

"I'll say it again. You'd make a great agent, Walker, if this wasn't just a temporary arrangement."

Sarah fussed over Chuck a bit more, checking his throat for bruising. He managed to calm her down and convince her he was fine. "I'd like some more judo practice," he said, trying to lighten the mood. This time, the entire team turned out to watch. Chuck even got to spar with Bryce, who also had martial arts training, as well as Casey, who taught him some dirty and underhanded moves.

"Let's do it again, Bartowski. The rest of you pay attention. You never know when these tricks may come in handy."

The afternoon class over, a dip in Bishop Creek was in order for them to cool off. Sarah had forgotten to hang the bikini she'd worn the previous day out to dry, so she rummaged into her bags to see if she could find the spare. Instead she found the swimwear Carina had packed for her. But this time she wasn't mad at her sister. Instead, she was eager to see the effect these outfits would have on Chuck. After some deliberation, she settled on a teal green number that showed off her assets without being obscenely skimpy. A short flower print sarong and the necessary flip-flops completed the getup. As she strutted out to the pier, she had the immense satisfaction of seeing Chuck swallow hard at the sight of her. He thought she was perfect: the full breasts, the long shapely legs and her toned body were the ideal vessel for the incredible, strong, kind, caring and smart girl she was on the inside. She was beautiful inside and out, there was no other way to describe her.

After swimming and playing catch with a Nerf Vortex Mega Howler, Chuck decided to just lie down and catch some rays. Apparently, Sarah had the same idea, for she spread her beach mat right next to his.

"Can you please rub some of this on my back?" She gave him the sunscreen.

"Of course," he choked out. He squirted some on his hands and proceeded to apply it to her body with extraordinary care. A low moan of pleasure escaped Sarah's lips as he gently massaged it on her skin. He was too focused on the task and remaining respectful of her to notice.

"Thanks," she said with a bright smile and turned on her side when he was done.

"My pleasure," he replied, biting his tongue as he belatedly realized the unintentional double entendre. She seemed not to notice however, which was a relief.

Later, Casey held a class on weaponry, teaching them to field strip, clean and reassemble a variety of guns, from pistols to sniper rifles. They all did well, although the girls were understandably somewhat grossed out by the gun oil. As they dispersed after dismissing the class, he called out to Sarah.

"Walker, can I have a word with you in private?"

"Certainly," she replied and followed him to Stephen's office.

"Take a seat." He waited until she was comfortably ensconced in an armchair. "I'll get straight to the point. I couldn't help but notice that you and Bartowski are getting very close."

"So?"

"Had you attended normal spy school, you'd have already learned the Cardinal Rule: Spies don't fall in love."

"But I'm not a spy."

"Yes you are. And the principle still applies. Feelings can get you killed, Walker, either you, or Bartowski, or even someone else on the team."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you are a good kid, Walker. In many ways you remind me of my daughter. I'd hate to see something bad happen to any of you because of lady feelings."

"You have a family, right?"

"Yes."

"The desire to go home to them makes you that much better at your job, doesn't it?"

"It does, but it's like comparing apples and oranges. Kathleen and Alex are not involved with the NSA. You and Bartowski on the other hand, are part of the same team."

"Sometimes it helps to know you have something to lose. My relationship with Chuck, the feelings I have for him, will make me even better at protecting him. And when the whole Intersect business is behind us, we'll still have something special."

"Trust me, Sarah, I hope this day comes soon, for all your sakes."

"Thank you, Casey." She rose and hugged him. He was rendered speechless for a while, as he wasn't used to receiving affection from a person he worked with, but he hugged her back eventually.

"If you tell him I said that I'll kill you both, but he's a great guy and you deserve to be happy together."

"My lips are sealed, Casey."

"Dismissed," he said. She had an extra bounce in her step as she left the office. Her talk with Casey had strengthened her resolve. Now, more than ever, she was sure about what she wanted: Chuck. She'd liked him immensely from day one and she wanted things between them to move forward. In the privacy of her room, she turned her Orion laptop on and started reading about operational procedures. She grinned when she found what she was looking for: the chapter on Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel. She was planning on seducing Chuck and she was doing a fair job on her own, but, as she reasoned, taking a page from the seduction textbook couldn't hurt.

In his room next door, Chuck was thinking about Sarah. He had fallen hard and fast for the blonde angel almost from the moment he laid eyes on her. She seemed to be attracted to him, the same way he was to her. Maybe it was time to turn the good old Bartowski Charm up all the way. On a hunch he used his computer to look at what the CIA had to offer in the way of suggestions on how to woo the ladies. A tip by one Roan Montgomery stood out. Chuck flashed on the name and learned that Montgomery was an old school agent with a remarkable record. He was also a notorious philanderer, or horn dog, with a long list of conquests to prove it.

"White dinner jacket, bottle of Chateau Margaux, red rose," he read aloud. "I can do that. Just wait till we get back to Burbank." He still had time to kill, so he browsed the web, looking for computer and video game related news, the weather, and good restaurants in LA he could take Sarah to. He wanted to make it as romantic as possible for them.

He emerged from his room half an hour later to find Sarah and Jill on the couch, apparently gossiping. Knowing that the most likely subjects were he and Bryce, he gave the girls a wide berth, ending up by the barbecue shed, where Casey was arranging an impressive array of BBQ paraphernalia.

"You're really eager to fire this up, big guy."

"I'm not about to let the opportunity slip by, not with what I bought today."

"Perhaps this is a good time to mention something from when the others and I went driving in the morning."

"I'm listening."

"We ran into an old acquaintance of mine, a friend of the family, actually. She's a Sergeant with the local PD. She noticed you driving to town from here and asked me about it. I told her that you're a friend of the family who's here for the fishing."

"Nice work making up a cover story on the fly."

"Hey, part of it is true, right? You really enjoy fishing here."

"It's better when there is some truth in a cover story. Never forget that."

"I won't. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just sit back and observe the master at work."

"I'll have you know that I come from a long line of Bartowski Grillmeisters, Casey."

"You have much to learn, grasshopper. Barbecuing is an art. It takes years to perfect and I'm not talking just about the technical aspects. The presentation, the banter, the moves, all these are part of the experience."

"Still, I'm available if you need me and so is Bryce."

"I'll keep your offer in mind. What about tonight, any plans?"

"We thought about staying here, have a movie night."

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh. I'll introduce Sarah to Clint Eastwood's badassest role ever: Gunny Highway in Heartbreak Ridge."

"Damn, I love that movie."

"You're welcome to watch it with us."

"Invitation accepted," Casey said without hesitation.

-o-

"How would you like your burger, Sarah?" Chuck asked. The barbecue party was in full swing, the men in seventh heaven as they took turns manning the Beast Master.

"Medium rare with extra pickles, please," Sarah replied. Chuck filed the answer away for future reference in a partitioned section of his brain he had dubbed the Sarah Walker Intersect.

Casey was grilling some ribs, wearing Stephen's chef's hat and apron, a huge cigar jutting from his mouth, looking like a tough fry cook. They gathered to savor the delicious grilled meats, potato salad and other goodies washed down with good beer around a small bonfire burning in a shallow pit.

When dinner was finally over, Chuck doused the fire and all pitched in to police up the area before heading inside for the movie. Last year Stephen had installed a huge flat screen high definition TV and the best home theater system money could buy, so they were in for a fantastic experience. The popcorn was not of the microwave variety, the kernels being fresh, popped using an in-home maker and seasoned with butter salt. The members of the team thoroughly enjoyed the movie, good-naturedly ribbing Casey for his training tactics and their similarity to those seen in the film.

-o-

Sarah spent almost three quarters of an hour tossing and turning in her bed, but sleep still remained elusive. Looking out the window, she saw the porch light come on and soon the scent of an insect repellent candle reached her nostrils through her open window. This time she knew who was outside. Making up her mind, she bounded out of bed and stepped out on the porch the quickest way she could think of: through the window. The slight noise she made caught Chuck's attention and he watched mesmerized as she made her way over to him, dressed only in panties and a gray v-necked T-shirt.

"Couldn't sleep, huh? What's wrong this time? Bryce and Jill are quiet," she said, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to sit here, remember my previous times here… You get the idea."

"I know I'll be looking back fondly at this vacation. Like I said, it's one of the best I've ever had. It's funny, you know. Before I almost got blown up along with you and the hotel, the most dangerous thing that ever happened to me was…"

"Changing a tire on the side of the freeway?"

"No, it was sunburn."

"Sunburn?"

"I was nine, on a family vacation. Carina and I used baby oil instead of sunscreen. You can imagine the results."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah… We looked like two blonde little lobsters. What about you, Chuck? What was the most dangerous thing you ever did before all this?"

"Bungee jumping with Awesome," he replied without hesitation. "Assuming paintball, also with Awesome by the way, doesn't count," he added.

"I think bungee jumping will suffice." She snuggled close to him and he welcomed her by wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him. A few minutes were spent in comfortable silence before he spoke up again.

"You told me, twice I might add, that you like me."

"And I'm telling you for the third time. I really like you, Chuck."

"I like you too, Sarah. A lot," he said, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Then why don't you do something about it?"

"Like that?" He leaned in and kissed her.

"Exactly like that. And I want more."

"Really?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He gladly did. "Sarah, I think I'm in love with you. No, I'm certain I'm in love with you."

"I fell for you a while ago," she confessed. "After, or was it before, you fixed my phone and certainly before you defused a bomb with a computer virus. It took me a while to realize it, as I've never felt like this for a man before. But spending time here, with you… it helped me sort it all out. I finally put a disastrous almost-relationship behind me, as it was the one thing holding me back."

"Shhh… I'm here for you now. You have your personal baggage handler."

"It's getting chilly out here."

"Then we better head back inside."

"Your room," she said.

They snuck chuckling into his room through the window. Once inside, he scooped her up and carried her to the large bed. Mary Bartowski's forethought in ordering sufficiently big beds for her children all those years ago finally paid off. He gently laid her on it and joined her a second later. They kissed again, long, slow and loving.

"Chuck?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Please be careful. I… I've never done this before."

"What do you…?" Then it came to him. "Never?"

"Never," she confirmed, suddenly a little nervous.

"Sarah, if you don't want to do this right away, if you think we're going too fast, just say so, I'll understand."

"No, I do want it. I want _you_. We've known each other for almost a month now. We've been out on dates, so I believe we took things slow enough. What? Do you think it's weird I'm still, you know…?"

"Baby, I'm not one to judge. You've possibly had your own reasons for this, which is none of my business."

"Enough talking." She pulled him down to her for another kiss as their hands got busy exploring each other's body.

That night Chuck and Sarah consummated their relationship. Later, they cuddled together, spent but supremely sated. They were still entwined together when they fell asleep, both with happy smiles on their faces.

It was dawn when Casey went to get something from the car. While passing outside Chuck's room, he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a blond halo next to an unruly chocolate mop. _Looks like the kids couldn't keep it in their pants any more… Good for them. This will complicate things, but one can't have everything going his way and it's nothing I can't deal with_, he thought.

A group activity they all participated in, after breakfast, was writing up a shopping list. Chuck volunteered to drive to the town and buy what they needed, while Sarah immediately stated that she was going with him. They got some money from the petty cash tin everyone contributed to towards vacation expenses and went to get the Bronco.

"Don't let him out of your sight," Casey told Sarah. Better yet, stick to him like glue."

"The only place he's going unattended is the little boys' room and even that's debatable," she replied and latched possessively onto Chuck's arm. "I may even resort to handcuffing him to my person, just to be sure."

The last part caught Casey off guard, but he managed to keep a straight face. "That's the spirit, Walker. And don't forget my whiskey and Hot Pockets."

"We wouldn't dream of it."

-o-

"Did he say what kind of Hot Pockets he wants? They have quite a variety here."

"Just pick up a couple of boxes at random, Chuck. Better yet, get enough for all of us. They'll come in handy as snacks."

"OK," he said and loaded some boxes into the cart. She was browsing the shelves on the other side of the corridor, occasionally adding things to the pile. Remembering the booze Casey wanted she went and found a bottle of excellent Irish whiskey. She knew he'd like it, as her Dad, who just happened to be a connoisseur, claimed that it was one of the best he'd ever tasted.

Chuck paused to allow an older man to pass with his own cart and… he flashed. "Dammit," he muttered when the aftereffects of the flash subsided. "I need to tell Sarah."

She noticed that something was wrong right away. "Chuck?"

"I flashed on that guy," he whispered, pointing discreetly to the man in question.

"And?"

"He's supposed to be dead, yet here he is, very much alive. Also, have you heard anyone mention something called Fulcrum before?"

"No, I have not. We need to tell Casey. Act like nothing has happened. We'll finish shopping and we'll call the others from the car." Just in case, she also made sure she had her gun and knives handy. "Did you take a gun?"

"Um, no, I didn't think I'd need one."

"Shit. Never mind, we'll do it like we agreed." They finished their shopping, making sure they had not attracted any attention by the man Chuck had flashed on. Then they went to pay.

"I'll need to see some ID," the cashier said. To her the kids looked around twenty one, but she had to be sure.

"It won't be necessary," Sydney said. She'd just entered the store to buy some donuts. "I know the kids. Chuck is over twenty one."

"So am I, Sergeant," Sarah said, showing Sydney her driver's license.

"Have a nice day."

"You too, Sydney."

In the safety of the car, Chuck got out his souped up cell phone and called Casey. "Hey, it's me. We have a situation. Does the name Fulcrum ring a bell, because I flashed and it's in the Intersect."

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, a cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'll try to update soon and not keep you guys waiting – much.

Also, I hope I didn't rush making them a real couple. I deliberated putting it off for later, but said… What the hell, just do it. Besides, they're a couple of hot blooded young people without the emotional baggage the characters have in the actual show.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Glad to see you guys are still enjoying this. Right now, it's time for some spy action, nothing too heavy, that comes later, but just enough to keep things interesting – I hope.

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"Hey, it's me. We have a situation. Does the name Fulcrum ring a bell, because I flashed and it's in the Intersect."_

**Chapter 9 – Back to Business… and Pleasure**

"Fulcrum, you said? No, I can't say it rings a bell, but then again, I'm a humble NSA agent, not an omniscient portable hard drive. I guess the answers are somewhere in your noggin."

"Well, good luck finding them. As far as we know, I can't flash on demand. I need something to cue the Intersect."

"Guys," Sarah said impatiently. "We still have someone who is supposed to be dead, and that someone is a member of Fulcrum, whatever it is."

"Okay, focus, Bartowski. What can you tell me about this guy?"

"His name is Vincent Smith. He used to be an officer with the Army Reserve, was called up for duty and was reported KIA in Afghanistan. I'll give you more details later."

"Any connections to the NSA, the CIA, or any other intelligence agency?"

"Yes, there was a notation about him having been attached to a CIA team at one point."

"Bingo!"

"Huh?"

"The whole setup stank of black ops stuff from a mile away. Turns out I was right."

"Do you want us to tail him, Casey?" Sarah asked, although she already knew the answer.

"No, don't take the risk. Just write down the make and license plate number of his vehicle, finish shopping and hightail it back here."

"We'll contact Graham and Beckman when we get back?"

"Of course, Walker."

"The suspect drives a late model Land Cruiser Prado, with California license plates. The number is 5CGY847."

"He's not a suspect yet, Bartowski, not until we ascertain what he's up to. Got it. I'll call it in; see what they tell us to do."

"Great, see you later."

"Take care."

"I feel we should be doing more," Chuck said after Casey ended the connection. "It feels kind of anticlimactic right now."

"Chuck…"

"Yeah, I know. Logic dictates we should stand down, as neither of us is fully trained for this."

"Plus I'm sure your friend Sydney wouldn't appreciate a shootout here, if Smith's up to no good."

"No, she wouldn't."

"It won't hurt to see what direction they are taking, however."

"Looks like they're heading for the Sierra."

"We'll find out more when we get back," Sarah said. As if on cue, her phone rang. It was Casey. She spoke briefly and hung up. "Casey wants us both back ASAP. He said something about a teleconference with Graham and Beckman in twenty."

"OK, I'll step on it. Good thing we finished our shopping, huh?"

"But I don't like having my vacation interrupted," she pouted. "I'm tempted to send Fulcrum a letter expressing my irritation in the strongest terms."

"Very funny, Sarah," he laughed.

"What can I say? You're rubbing off on me."

"Casey's call has me thinking," he said seriously. "If Fulcrum was just a CIA unit, the bosses would have called us off, telling us not to bother with the matter any more."

"And yet they are requesting our presence for a conference."

"Precisely. I've read my share of spy novels and seen a lot of spy movies. What if Fulcrum is some sort of a rogue faction?"

"Then it's really serious."

"We'll soon find out."

-o-

"Mr. Bartowski, you did the right thing by reporting the contact immediately. Fulcrum is a splinter faction operating within the CIA. We have been on them for about a year now, messed up a few of their plans, yet we have no clue as to their goals or leadership."

"A year, Director Graham?" Chuck queried.

"Unfortunately, yes. They pass themselves off as patriots, who want to do more than what approved policies allow. It sounds noble, I know, and it's one of the reasons why we have not been able to learn much about them, but they pop up on the radar once in a while."

"The NSA has also intercepted a number of communications believed to be between Fulcrum agents," Beckman added.

"Sir, ma'am, is there any CIA facility in the Sierra Nevada area? Smith was heading in that direction last time we saw him," Sarah said.

"Nothing that comes to mind, but I'll check," Graham said. "About your flash, Chuck…"

"It was only about Smith and his record, with only a mention of Fulcrum connections," Chuck replied. "Didn't Casey tell you?"

"We just wanted to see if you had anything to add."

"No sir, I always report the full contents of my flashes."

"Very well, Chuck. That will be all for now. We'll keep in touch. In the meantime, stay alert."

"Maybe Chuck should make fewer visits to town," Bryce said. "His family does have a connection to the CIA. What if someone finds out?"

"True, but my family's connection to Bishop is also well known," Chuck pointed out.

"We must err on the side of caution," Beckman said. "Try to stay at the cabin as much as you can and never go into town alone."

"Yes ma'am."

Due to the latest events, lunch was turned into a working luncheon, studying and discussing the documents sent to them by Graham and Beckman. Strangely enough, no significant Fulcrum activity on the West Coast had ever been reported, so they didn't have much to go on. All they had was Smith's file and it didn't include much beyond his Army career and his tour in Afghanistan. Chuck had no new flashes either. In short, there was nothing they could do but wait for more intel from their bosses.

With no new developments forthcoming, Chuck and Sarah snuck into his room for a little afternoon delight. They were already in bed kissing and getting all handsy with each other, failing to notice that his laptop was open on the nightstand.

"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI!"

Two heads snapped simultaneously up and looked at the source of the sound, which was the aforementioned laptop. Seeing Ellie's scowling face, Sarah yelped and scrambled to hide behind her boyfriend's lanky frame.

"Ellie?" He was just as shocked.

"Just a cover, huh? Because it didn't look like a mere cover to me," she said pointedly.

"It started out as a cover," Sarah offered lamely, peeking out from behind Chuck, still beet red from embarrassment.

"But it's not any more, which is awesome, bro," Devon said, giving Chuck and Sarah a thumbs-up.

"That's none of our business, although I have to agree it's awesome. The reason I called is entirely different," Ellie said.

"Care to explain, sis?"

"You have not called to tell us how you are doing with the Intersect."

"There is nothing that you don't already know."

"So you're not having unusual fatigue, dizziness, headaches, disorientation, nausea, loss of motor control, spasms…"

"Only the very mild dizziness and disorientation from intense flashes, when there is a large file, which you already know."

"And he's pacing himself when reviewing files, to lessen the cumulative effects of repeated flashes. I make sure of it whenever I can, but he's diligent about it on his own anyway," Sarah informed the two doctors.

"OK. Don't let us keep you, then." Awesome winked at them, steered Ellie away from the webcam and terminated the connection. He didn't have to say 'get back to whatever you were doing'. The second the screen went black, Chuck slammed the laptop shut and turned his full attention to his wonderful girlfriend.

"Where were we," he said in a low voice.

"Let me remind you," she said and hooked a leg over his hips pulling him closer and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Their clothes hit the floor in record time. They made love slowly, tenderly and, most important, quietly. Later, Sarah had her head pillowed on Chuck's shoulder, her fingers lazily drawing circles on his chest.

"I don't want this to end," she said.

"We'll have to get up some time, Sarah, as much as I want to stay in bed with you."

"No, I wasn't talking about this. And I didn't mean the vacation, either. I meant us."

"In that case, I don't want it to end either."

"Good."

"In fact, I have an idea: Let's move in together."

"Move in together?" Sarah echoed.

"Too early?"

"No, it's a great idea and it should help us with the whole Intersect business, too. But can we afford to move in together?"

"You could stay with me at my place. Ellie and Awesome won't mind. Besides, they are planning to move to the apartment next door, as soon as the current tenant moves out. Both apartments belong to my Mom, so we'll have no problems with rent and stuff."

"Or we could get an apartment at the place where Carina and I are staying."

"As much as I like the Maison 23, it doesn't have a courtyard."

"You're right; your place sounds a lot better."

"It's settled, then." He yawned. "How about a nap?"

"I could use one," she agreed and relaxed into his embrace.

-o-

They had all returned from taking a swim when the screen in the living room came on.

"I see you're enjoying your time over there," Stephen said, taking in the sight of the kids still in their swimwear and Casey in shorts and an aloha shirt.

"You have news for us, Dad?"

"Not really, but your mother insisted on checking up on you guys. By curious coincidence, Director Graham is also with us." The screen split in half and Graham appeared, hovering above Beckman, as usual.

"I couldn't find any reference to any CIA installation in the Sierra," Graham said. "But there is something bugging me about it."

"Lang, did you say Sierra?" Mary queried.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you remember old O'Sullivan, one of our instructors?"

"Ah, yes, may he rest in peace. I still miss the old geezer."

"I miss the tales he used to tell us. But I remember them. He once said that the CIA had established a base in the Sierra, to train personnel for black ops. To fool everyone else, it was disguised as an Air Force operated Nike surface to air missile site, complete with mockups of the radars and missiles. It was closed down and abandoned before our time, around the late sixties."

"Of course!" Graham explained. "Using an abandoned facility makes sense, especially if it's off the beaten path."

"Now all we have to do is figure out a way to see what's going on over there without them knowing."

"I could do a recon," Casey offered.

"Major, as much as I appreciate you volunteering for this, your primary mission is Chuck's protection," Graham said.

"Perhaps I can help, Langston," interjected Stephen.

"How so?"

"Do you still have any Cylon drones at Edwards Air Force Base?"

At the mention of Cylon drones Chuck flashed. "Wow, Dad, this is really cool! How come you never told me about this?"

"It was classified, son."

"Um, excuse me, but could you please tell us what those Cylons are, aside from being a Battlestar Galactica reference?" Bryce asked.

"Tell them, Stephen."

"A Cylon is basically a Predator series drone, with aerodynamic and propulsion improvements, and also with a wholly new AI-capable mission computer. It can operate both under remote control and autonomously, based on preprogrammed mission parameters. It also has a weapons capability, smaller in the MQ-1 Predator-A based version and greater in the MQ-1C Grey Eagle, MQ-9 Reaper and Avenger based versions."

"As I recall, there's a couple of Reaper Cylons operating out of Edwards for training. We are qualifying a new batch of controllers on them."

"Good. I can fly them from here, as I have all the necessary equipment. Have your people there prepare one for flight. Tell them it's for training a mobile control post crew. I'll take care of the rest."

"Don't deploy weapons until we're sure what's going on over there."

"Langston, it's me you're talking to. Besides, Mary's going to be with me all the time, plus I can set up a live link to your office. That way, you can tell us immediately if you feel a strike is in order."

"Very well, Stephen, proceed. Major, you and your people stay there and have a nice evening."

"Dad, can you beam the footage to us as well? Maybe I'll flash on something."

"Mr. Bartowski's got a point, Mr. Bartowski," Beckman told Stephen.

"It can be arranged."

By the time it took to prepare a Reaper Cylon and fly it to the area of interest, the gang was gathered in front of the TV, pizza and drinks on the table. While preparing the food, Chuck entered another tidbit of information in the Sarah Intersect: She was partial to vegetarian pizzas, but with no olives. When he asked her about it she replied that she didn't like her olives cooked, but she preferred them raw.

"Look at the picture quality," Casey commented. "I have never seen such a clear image from a drone."

"I'd say the camera system is based on our commercial high definition products that are all the rage in Hollywood those days," Chuck told him.

"Aces, Charles, Aces," Stephen said. "In fact, this is an adapted Sky Shoot camera system, with infrared imaging capability and laser range finding and designation module added."

"The commercial version of the system has been sold to film makers, law enforcement agencies, the EPA, the USGS and the list goes on," Mary said.

"It cost the CIA a pretty penny, but I always enjoy using them," Graham added. "It's like watching a movie, only with live action."

Beckman grumbled something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'big toys for big boys', but otherwise kept quiet as the drone approached the area of interest. When she spoke up, it was to ask a question. "What kind of ordnance is this one carrying?"

"Two modified dual guidance Hellfire missiles, two four-round packs of DAGR rockets, plus a couple of 500 pound JDAMs, the missiles and bombs fire and forget," Graham replied. "The training unit did not have much available in the way of live weapons."

"There, I see it!" Sarah said excitedly.

The picture zoomed in on a cluster of buildings, the remnants of the fake radars, transport rails, launchers and missiles clearly visible in the surrounding area. The drone's AI identified it as a SAM site and immediately focused on a missile elevated on its launcher to assess it as a potential threat. It recognized it as a crumbling mockup, so it reverted to area search mode. When the motor pool came into view, the camera took stills of the license plates of the vehicles visible, all 4x4, and forwarded them for identification.

Stephen must have given the drone a new command, for it changed scan modes. It was now looking for personnel in the open, taking high resolution mug shots of everyone it spotted. Like the license plates, they were sent to be run through the facial recognition database. Then it changed modes again, this time doing a thermal scan of the buildings, registering numerous heat signatures indicating the presence of people inside.

"Dad, hold on, go back!" Chuck said.

"What did you see?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'll keep scanning."

"There is a massive hot spot in one of the smaller buildings."

"Probably the generator," Casey commented.

"Focus on the command bunker," Beckman suggested.

"Hold on a second… there."

"That's strange," Chuck said. "It looks like they are running a hell of a lot of electronics."

"And the heat signature is too big for them to be just regular computers. We are talking about massive memory banks here," Stephen agreed.

"They even have what looks to me like a cooling tower, Dad."

"What on earth are they up to?" Graham asked no one in particular. "Keep looking, Stephen."

"I have to tell you guys, this setup looks somewhat familiar," Stephen said thoughtfully. "I just can't nail it. Hopefully, it'll come to me."

"Could it be a command hub?" Mary asked.

"Out there? No way, Mary and you know it. Command hubs are always established close to an operational area. Assuming they are expanding their operations to the West Coast, it should be located in a big city. This is something else and very important, judging by the lengths they went to in order to hide it."

Just then Mary had an idea. "Chuck?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Take a look at the mug shots we got. Maybe you'll flash on some of those guys."

"I'll get right on it. Just send me an email." He opened his laptop and waited for the email to arrive. While waiting, Sarah went to get him some water and aspirin, just in case.

"Did you get it?"

"I'm looking at the pictures now." Sure enough, a flash was not long in coming. "I've got some guy named Barry Rommell, former CIA agent, code name Wolf Den. He is also an expert on pathology and biological engineering. While in the Agency, he uncovered an attempt to develop a deadly strain of influenza as a biological weapon."

"So far nothing indicates any activity related to experimentation with or production of chemical or biological weapons. They'd need more extensive environmental control systems, refrigeration facilities and labs. Trust me. This is kind of my thing," Jill said.

"Then this guy must be passing through there," Graham guessed.

"Or he was just using his knowledge to help make the facility habitable once again. Why hire an exterminator when you have someone with the requisite knowledge?" Jill postulated.

"You've got a point, Ms. Roberts."

"Thank you, Director."

"Mr. Bartowski, any more flashes?"

"Not yet, General. Not all of those people are in the Intersect."

"Well, keep looking," she said impatiently.

"I _am_ looking." He opened another photo from the attachments. And then…

_A coat rack_

_Dossier on a Dr. Howard Busgang_

_Excerpt from the file mentioning the codename Perseus_

_Mention of Dr. Busgang's involvement in aspects of the Omaha Project_

_A coat rack_

"Chuck, you flashed again!"

"I did, Dad. This guy," he paused to send the picture to the other parties in the conference, "is Dr. Howard Busgang. He was at one time assigned the code name Perseus by the CIA and he worked on the Omaha Project… the Intersect. He went off the grid about sixteen months ago."

"Oh boy! This is an Intersect development facility!"

"What? Are you sure, Stephen?"

"Positive, Langston. That's why it looked so familiar. It's the original design, before I got on board."

"But the original design didn't work."

"It could be made to work, but redesigning the configuration turned out to be more efficient. That was fifteen years ago. With modern hardware, they could conceivably approach the capability of the Intersect I built for you. The processor would be slower of course, they would have to write the search algorithms from scratch and the image encoding might not be as good, but it could produce usable intel. And if they had suitable candidates…" Stephen needn't say more. The prospect of Fulcrum having one Intersect was bad news, but having more running around was thoroughly disturbing. "Son, do you see any other familiar faces, like the guy you identified earlier today?"

"You mean Smith? No, he's not in the mug shots."

"Um, take a look at this," Bryce said. A white van had just pulled up to the motor pool. Two men exited the vehicle and opened the side door, dragging a bound and hooded person out. One of them removed the hood. Stephen immediately zoomed in on the captive's face and Chuck promptly flashed.

"She's one of ours," he said. "Her name is Alexandra Forrest and she's a CIA agent."

The woman had obviously been beaten, possibly tortured. It was obvious by her bruised and bloodied face and the way her captors were holding her upright.

"We can't just leave her like that! We need to do something," Sarah said.

"I agree. She's a good agent with an impeccable record, even though she tends to rely on protocol too much."

"There is no such thing as over reliance on protocol, Bartowski."

"What happened to improvise, adapt, overcome, Casey?" Chuck shot back. The only answer he got was a low growl as one of the Fulcrum agents hit Forrest, apparently just for kicks.

They didn't have time to deliberate further. A warning started flashing on the part of the screen showing the feed from the drone. The words 'Missile Launch' were clearly visible. The Cylon Reaper automatically went into combat mode. Identifying the threat as a Stinger missile, it popped decoy flares and turned on an infrared jammer 'disco ball' which was extended from the UAV's underfuselage. It also retaliated by firing a DAGR at the launch site, killing the Stinger team. A fortuitous byproduct of this engagement was that Forrest managed to use the surprise of the men holding her to her advantage. She kicked one of them in the groin and ran, or rather fast-limped, towards the treeline. Stephen had tagged her as a friendly, so the Reaper decided to protect her. She was too close to risk firing a rocket at her pursuers, but the AI found another solution. It fired a single rocket under a parked vehicle, the explosion flipping it into the air and sending it to rest on its back, blocking the Fulcrum operatives' view of the fleeing CIA agent. Witnessing the scene, Casey wasted no time getting his tactical gear and putting it on.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get her out, Bartowski. She might have useful information to provide once she's debriefed."

Chuck turned off the feed as Graham told Stephen to destroy the Fulcrum facility. "You are not going alone. I'm coming with you."

"We're all coming with you," Sarah said and went to get her weapons.

"No. You kids stay here."

"Casey, we are a team."

"And you are not ready for this. Listen, your dedication is commendable, but you all have to stay here."

"I suggest a compromise," Sarah said. "We all go, but Chuck stays in the car."

"What?"

"Sarah is right, buddy. We'll need a getaway driver and you know the area better than anyone here."

"It actually makes sense," Casey said. "Walker and Larkin are right, Bartowski."

"Do you have a first aid kit here? Agent Forrest is going to need medical attention," Jill said.

"I have one in the Chevy."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Bartowski, you drive. We have forty miles or so to cover. I suggest…"

"I'll take the highway for a while and turn off when we're close to the objective."

"Shouldn't we stay on the back roads and trails?" Bryce asked.

"It's faster this way."

"And time is of the essence," Sarah pointed out.

"Given the urgency of this mission, I'd prefer having a helicopter, but beggars can't be choosers, right?"

"Casey, relax. I'll get you there."

There was not much conversation during the drive. Casey called his boss to report and was told that the Reaper was still orbiting the area and it had a fix on Forrest's position. She had successfully evaded pursuit and was making her way down the mountain, parallel to a dirt road, which, as they were discovering, was little more than a goat trail after decades of neglect. Bryce was monitoring the agent's progress by watching the feed from the drone on his laptop. When their car came into view, he knew they were close.

"I've tagged you as friendlies, so no need to worry about being targeted by the Reaper," Stephen's voice came from the laptop's speakers.

"Thanks, Mr. B. Chuck, stop! She's in the trees, fifty meters to our left."

"Kids, stay here," Casey commanded and got out. "Agent Forrest, I'm with the NSA," he yelled. "We're here to get you out. I know you're there, we saw you on the feed from the drone." The last part did the trick and convinced her that Casey was indeed who he claimed to be. She limped out of her hiding place.

"I'm here," she said.

"Let's get you to the car, Forrest."

"Thanks. Are you all alone…?"

"The name's Casey. And my team is waiting in the car."

Soon, Forrest was safely in the back seat of the Suburban, with Jill and Sarah tending to her injuries. She had cuts, bumps and bruises, a couple of cracked ribs, a banged knee and a mildly sprained ankle, the latter two from being thrown around in the van while being driven to the Fulcrum base, but otherwise she was fine. Casey set up a rendezvous with a helicopter to evacuate her for treatment and debriefing. To say Alex Forrest was surprised to have been rescued by a team consisting mostly of young kids would be an understatement.

"Thanks guys, I owe you one," she told them before they parted ways.

"It was nothing," Chuck said. "You did most of the heavy lifting yourself."

"Still, had it not been for the efficiency of your team, they'd have used me as a guinea pig for what they described as a memory test. But I have a feeling it was more than that."

"You're lucky to have avoided it, as they didn't bother to give you the vetting test first," Chuck said. "You need to have a very high minimum score to even consider going to the next level."

"Well, Director Graham is waiting for me."

"Goodbye, Agent Forrest."

"Maybe we'll meet again someday."

"If we do, drinks are on us."

"Goodbye, ladies and gentlemen. It was nice doing business with you."

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: <strong>Since I included the drones, I thought it would be a shame to leave out the sexiest Cylon ever, Number Six, aka Alex Forrest, lol. She wasn't around for long, but she'll probably make a comeback.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Following the first mission and before the next and more exciting one, some fun and fluff are in order. Again, thanks for all the nice things you guys are writing in your reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Back to the Spycation Routine<strong>

"Walker, Bartowski, up and at 'em," Casey bellowed from outside Chuck's room and pounded on the door.

"Okay, we heard you," Chuck shouted back. He then kissed the annoyed pout off Sarah's face. "Rise and shine, Sarah."

"Nuh-uh," she whined and clung tighter to him, snuggling closer and keeping her eyes shut. He didn't blame her. They hadn't gotten much sleep during the night, having been busy with each other.

'You leave me no choice," he said and started tickling her. Ever since accidentally discovering that she was ticklish, he wanted to see how she'd react to being mercilessly tickled by him.

"STOP!" Sarah shrieked. "Ha-ha-ha! Chuck! Ho-ho-ho! Ow! I, hah, can't breathe! Cut it out!"

"Are you going to get up?"

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"Good girl."

"I'm gonna get you for this, Chuck Bartowski," she warned him as she wrapped a sheet around her naked body and started looking for her clothes.

"Do your worst, Sarah."

"Don't tempt me." She glared at him and then, seeing that he wasn't taking her seriously, she tackled him down on the bed. "Much better now," she said huskily.

"Alas, we don't have the time." He flipped her so that he was on top and kissed her senseless. She was still trying to catch her breath when he finished getting dressed and headed for the bathroom. "See you at breakfast."

Alone in the room, Sarah put her panties and tank top back on before sneaking out and tiptoeing back to her room. There, she pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and grabbed her bag of toiletries before going to the bathroom, noting that it had been days since she last slept in her bed. She chuckled as she found a way to rectify the situation.

"Hey," Jill said.

"Good morning," Sarah replied cheerfully. "How was your night?"

"It was great. Yours?"

"Amazing."

"His ex once told me that Chuck was good, but now I have further proof: You and the hickey he gave you last night."

"Hickey?" Sarah asked horrified and checked herself in the mirror. Sure enough, the evidence of last night's passion was clearly visible on her neck. "Dammit! And I can't even wear a turtleneck to hide it!"

"Use a bandanna," Jill shrugged.

"It could work. Thanks Jill."

"Any time."

She followed her friend's advice and wore a red bandanna with her open necked shirt. When they gathered to make breakfast, Sarah noted with satisfaction Chuck's clean shaven face. She didn't mind a little bit of stubble, but he'd avoided shaving for a couple of days and it had felt like sandpaper on her silky smooth skin.

"What's for breakfast?" Leaning in to see what he was up to, she pinched his ass making him jump.

"I honestly don't know," he replied browsing through the contents of a cupboard.

"Looks like it's up to the two of us again, Sarah," Jill said and started pulling eggs, cheese, bacon and other stuff from the fridge.

"Do something useful," Sarah told the guys. "Get started on the coffee."

"Yes, your majesty," Chuck said and immediately ducked to avoid an orange flying his way, courtesy of his pissed off girlfriend. Casey, coming up behind him, was not so lucky. The orange hit him smack on the center of the forehead, surprising him a little, but he managed to recover and grab it before it hit the floor.

"Next time, Walker, anticipate some sort of an evasive move." He tossed the orange back to her and she deftly caught it, in turn tossing it to Bryce who was manning the squeezer.

"What do you have in store for us, Casey?" Bryce asked as he handed him a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"As we were on an intensified schedule during the previous days, I thought we might concentrate on easy stuff today."

"Works for me," Jill said.

"Me too," Sarah agreed. "And you guys will have to go shopping today."

"No problem," Bryce said smoothly.

"You know where to find the car keys, buddy."

"We'll need a list."

"Sure, we can take care of it in a few."

The list was drawn up quickly. Casey wanted them to get some meats, as he was planning to fire up the Beast Master, something he hadn't done in a while. Needless to say, the others agreed enthusiastically. A barbecue party would be just what they all needed.

"Now that we've taken care of the shopping issues, I have something else to tell you," Casey said. "You are all making good progress and we may be getting you out in the field soon to use the Intersect to advantage."

"Being a portable hard drive sucks, man," Chuck grumbled.

"Suck it up. For now, I want you to come up with some cover identities, as you won't be running around using your real names on operations." He gave them all pens and paper. "You can do this right now, if you want. And this is good omelet, ladies. Walker, your culinary skills are improving."

"Thanks," Sarah said on behalf of both of them.

"Take your time and we'll go over whatever you come up with later."

-o-

Vincent Smith limped into a large dark chamber and stood to attention on an illuminated spot, respectfully waiting for his superiors, the mysterious Fulcrum Elders, to speak.

"We are glad to see you survived the Sierra debacle, Vincent," the senior Elder said.

"Thank you sir."

"Frankly, we are concerned about how the existence of the facility became known to our enemies. As it is, we have lost two scientists of crucial importance to our program. Granted, Dr. Zarnow's downfall was entirely due to his own stupidity and he'd mostly outlived his usefulness, but Dr. Busgang's loss will be keenly felt, not to mention the destruction of our almost complete prototype Intersect computer."

"As I originally reported, it was a drone attack, sir. My guess is that the team transporting the captured CIA agent there was under surveillance by it."

"It is the only explanation that actually makes sense, Vincent."

"Has to be, as no one ever reported being tailed while on the way there."

"Very well. You are dismissed and we wish you a speedy recovery from your injuries."

He acknowledged the dismissal and exited, leaving the Elders to confer. They would soon find a new mission for him, he was sure of it, as he was considered one of the best agents Fulcrum had.

-o-

Casey just finished a call to his wife and rejoined his trainees. He was eager to see how well they did on their, well, homework.

"Roberts, you go first."

"I came up with one name: Jillian Sands."

"Not bad, in fact I like it. What's her background?"

"She's a microbiologist, working in a mail order lab. She leads a normal, dull, nine-to-five existence."

"OK. Larkin, let's hear yours."

"I like the name Tom Anderson," he said. Sarah gasped for some reason, but was ignored.

"Tom Anderson?" Chuck queried. "Dude, it's so Matrix!"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it! It's a common enough name. As for his background, Mr. Anderson is an upstart but promising investment banker, but otherwise he's a regular guy, interested in sports, fast cars and fast women. And he has a weakness for pretty geeky ladies." The last part was solely for the benefit of his girlfriend, who was ready to rip him to shreds over the fast women part of his alias' background.

"Works for me. What about you, Walker?"

"Um, I wrote a whole list of names, not just one."

"Go ahead."

"Jennifer Burton, Samantha Walters, Katherine O'Connell, Rebecca Franco, Eva Anderson, and for missions abroad, Elana Truffaut," Sarah read from her list. "The last one is French Canadian. Each has her own background, too."

"Very impressive, Walker. I can see your sister's influence in this."

"She once told me something about having many cover identities."

"And you were surprised because Larkin chose a name identical to one on your list?"

"Pretty much, yeah," she admitted.

"My turn," Chuck said. "I chose Charles Carmichael, who is just starting his own software business, soon to skyrocket him to billionaire status, plans to join America's cup one day."

"Bro, way to go!"

"You've heard this before," Sarah guessed.

"Mr. Carmichael and I share a small kinship, Sarah. It's essentially where I saw myself being in about five years' time, before the whole Intersect business came along. Except for the sailing part, I don't really know where that came from. Another cover name I could use is Charlie Charles, who owns a small electronics repair business and retail store."

Casey made some notes on a legal pad. "You all passed the test with flying colors. Walker and Bartowski were smart enough to create more than one cover identity, so, Larkin and Roberts, see what you can do to make up more of your own."

"What about you, Casey, do you have cover identities?"

"Sure, I got plenty, Bartowski. My favorite is Alexander Coburn."

A flash later… "Shit, Casey, I'd appreciate some warning next time you are about to mention stuff that might be in the Intersect. I just flashed on your file."

*grunt* (Great, now the Moron knows just about everything there is on file about me.)

"What happened in Prague with Sarah's sister?"

"Huh?"

"One of your mission reports included mention of Carina, but not in the best of terms."

"Listen, Bartowski, for your sake, forget you saw the damn thing," Casey growled angrily.

"I need not know what happened in Prague," Chuck said, clearly intimidated.

"Don't worry, Chuck. I can always ask her," Sarah said. "I mean, I could, if… Wait a minute. Shouldn't I tell her about this? Or tell Bryce and Jill's families? We told Chuck's family."

"No, we told them because they are the Intersect's relatives, closely involved with the project and in a unique position to help. You, Roberts and Larkin, on the other hand, are not mentioned anywhere as being connected to the project. As far as the intelligence community is concerned, you are not even static on the radar."

"I see," Sarah said, accepting the explanation.

A few minutes later, after Bryce and Jill had gone shopping and Sarah was talking to her parents on the phone, Chuck approached Casey. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"When I flashed on your file, I noticed that one of your colleagues has a penchant for giving people derogatory nicknames. He calls General Beckman 'Strawberry Shortcake', for example."

"Nah, we all call her that, behind her back of course."

"And he must have eavesdropped on a conversation between you and your wife, for he once referred to you in a memo to the team by the nickname I am not permitted to mention again under pain of death."

"Who was it? Who, Bartowski?"

"Some guy named Packard."

"Grrrrrr… He'll have a lot to answer for when I get my hands on him."

"Chuck, you have an email with the first batch of dailies," Sarah said when she returned. "Guys, is everything OK?"

"Everything's fine. Casey's a bit pissed, though fortunately not at me or any one of us."

"Oh."

"I'll do the dailies."

"I'm coming with you."

"I'll be in the office, preparing some training material if you need me."

-o-

Chuck worked his way through the intel he had to review, with Sarah watching him like a hawk, ready to make him take a break if he started flashing too much. She wanted her boyfriend in top shape for their _intimate_ activities. He finally emailed the results and they found themselves with nothing to do at least until Bryce and Jill returned from their shopping trip. She was beginning to get horny, but managed to restrain herself from taking Chuck to either his or her room, ripping his clothes off and having her way with him. Instead, she found another outlet for her energy. A couple of days before, she had bought a punching bag from a sports store in town and hung it up from a sturdy tree branch in the back yard. Now, she took it all out on it, showing Chuck a few moves in the process and then spent a few more minutes sparring with him on the mat. Casey saw them when he happened to look out the window and grunted approvingly.

Having finished with the martial arts practice, Chuck and Sarah decided to relax for a while. And so they did, sitting on the pier in the shade of a big tree, holding each other, their feet in the cool water.

The rest of the day passed normally, namely the gang swam in Bishop Creek, played games, Casey gave them another lesson in driving techniques, fun, relaxation, the second batch of dailies for Chuck, more fun, a BBQ dinner and finally a night out on the town.

"Sarah, are you all right?" Jill asked while they were driving back. "You look a bit pale."

"Really, I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look fine."

Naturally, Chuck was worried. "You do seem to be a bit under the weather, Sarah."

"Guys, I really appreciate your concern, but it's nothing I can't handle. Besides, this happens to all of us once a month and I was expecting it, Jill."

Up front, Chuck and Bryce exchanged a knowing look: _Female issues, keep away._

"If there is anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask, Sarah."

"Thanks, Chuck, but usually it's not too bothersome if I take it easy."

"I'll talk to Casey and get you an exemption from the physical aspects of tomorrow's training."

"You worry too much."

"One can never worry too much if it concerns the woman he loves."

"Then allow me to put your mind at ease. My cycle is regular as clockwork and the symptoms are very mild. I'll be back in top shape after a couple of days. Let's change the subject though."

"OK, what do you want to talk about?"

"What are we going to do when we get back to LA?"

"Frankly, we don't know. We still have vacation time and we haven't exhausted our vacation funds."

"A good idea would be to keep having fun. You know, go to the beach every day, chill…"

"Not bad, Sarah," Bryce said. "It's doable."

"Remember, if we stick to a normal for our situation routine, we'll better protect our secret."

"I could go with it," Chuck said.

"We all could."

When they finally arrived at the cabin, Chuck made some tea, as he knew it would be good for Sarah. They all sat around the bonfire, talking and exchanging jokes. For someone claiming not to be funny, Sarah knew quite a few good jokes, which she attributed to Carina's influence. Soon, she started to get sleepy, so Chuck took her to her room, helped her change into a comfortable oversized T-shirt and tucked her in.

"Don't go," she pleaded as he turned to leave for his room.

"Huh?"

She patted the mattress next to her. "I don't want to sleep alone."

"Fine, but no hanky-panky tonight," he relented.

"I promise." It wasn't exactly how she planned to sleep with Chuck in that bed, but it would do for now.

"Besides, I don't think Ellie would appreciate us defiling her bed." He got in and she made herself comfortable against him.

"Somehow, I don't think she'd mind."

"Sweet dreams, Sarah."

"With you, always," she replied. He stayed awake and watched over her as she fell asleep. Only when he was sure that she was sleeping peacefully did he allow himself to sleep.

She was still cradled in his arms when he awoke. Pressing a feather light kiss to her temple and careful not to wake her up, he got out of bed and began his morning routine. Jill had already talked to Casey about Sarah's condition, so he amended the day's schedule accordingly.

"Bartowski, how is Walker?" He was exhibiting all the necessary leadership skills, including showing concern for those under his command.

"I let her sleep. She'll need it."

"Good. Obviously, we can't go ahead with what I had originally planned for today, but I found a way to include her in the revised schedule. And check to see if the new dailies have arrived."

"It's the first thing on my list after breakfast. Which reminds me, I have to make something for Sarah, too. Ellie once told me that girls need fibers during those days, so I think I'll just get her a bowl of cereal." He prepared two bowls of Fruit Loops, placed them on a tray and went to Sarah's room. He found her still asleep and woke her up with a kiss on her cheek, then moving down to a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Ummmm, hi Chuck."

"I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?"

"No different than any other time this happened," she replied. "Seriously, you don't need to worry."

"I love you, Sarah. Worrying about your welfare is part of the package."

"Do you see me worry overmuch about you?"

"Only every time I do the dailies."

"Fair enough," she conceded. "What did you bring?"

"I thought you might need the fibers, so I settled on Fruit Loops."

"My favorite. Hand them over. By the way, increased fiber but reduced sugar intake is recommended to manage PMS. I have no such issues. My difficult days are just a little different from my normal days."

"I see. Well, here you go." They ate their breakfast in silence. When they finished, he let her relax, while he took the tray with their bowls back to the kitchen. She was already dressed when he got back, having chosen a comfortable sundress to wear.

"What does Casey have in store for us today?"

"I don't know, but he said that he modified the schedule to accommodate you."

"How considerate of him, I appreciate it."

"Let's go."

"Walker, good to see you're doing OK," Casey said when they appeared in the living room.

"Thanks Casey."

"I decided to do some classroom stuff today."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"By all means, go ahead, Walker."

"I could help you teach some things about knives."

"Not bad, especially since it has been a rather neglected subject. And you once told me that you're good with knives."

"Yes, my Dad taught me and Carina the skills my Ranger grandfather taught him."

"Knife skills class it is. Where do you want to hold it?"

"Outside in the back yard should be fine. In fact, a couple of days ago I bought a dart board to practice. We can all use it. I'll go get it."

Knife practice turned out to be a load of fun. With Sarah coaching them, and Casey adding some extra motivation in the form of some very imaginative USMC instructor insults, Chuck, Bryce and Jill made rapid progress.

"Let this be a lesson to you guys," Sarah told Bryce and Chuck. "If your little head ever assumes the con and you cheat on Jill or me with some skank, it'll be cut off."

"Never happen," Bryce said smugly. "Jill is the only girl both in my big and my little head."

"Same here," Chuck said. "I never cheated and I never will. Computer and video game cheats don't count, right?"

"You got that right, Bro."

-o-

A couple of days later Sarah was back in top shape and training proceeded in concert with just having a good time. But eventually it had to come to an end. Thus, one day they were all busy packing for the trip back home. The cabin was tidied up, doors and windows were locked and the security system activated. The last thing they did before leaving was to go fishing, as they all wanted to bring some fresh trout home.

Chuck made the first stop at the Maison 23 residence hotel, where Sarah was staying with Carina. Ever the gentleman, he carried most of her luggage upstairs for her. She started looking in her tote bag for her keys, but gave up and knocked instead.

"Who is it?"

"Sis, it's me! I'm back!"

"Sarah!" Carina threw the door open and hugged her baby sister. "Hi Chuck."

"Hi. Where do you want me to leave these?"

"Ah, an old school gentleman, I see. He's a keeper, Sarah. Just leave her stuff by the door, she can sort it out later."

"OK. I gotta go drop the others off at their places."

"See you tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Definitely." They parted with a loving kiss and he took the elevator down to the lobby, then making his way back to the car.

"What was that all about?" Carina asked. "Are you and Chucky an item?"

"Of course we are."

"He's a nice enough guy."

"Not just nice, he's the best. Do you want to know a little secret?"

"I'm all for knowing secrets."

"Come closer," Sarah said. Intrigued, Carina obliged. "I lost my V-card to him. Well, not really lost, I gave it to him willingly and with all my heart." She paused as she noticed her sister turn white as a sheet. "Carina? Sis, say something."

"It's a little too much for me right now. You mean that until you went on vacation you were still a… virgin?"

"Um, yes?"

"And all that time, you had me believing that… never mind. I want a drink and then I want details. Was he good?"

"He's the best," Sarah replied with a dreamy expression on her face. "I'm really glad it was with him and not with Danny."

"Danny was an asshole. I never liked him. He had the looks, but he was not the right guy for you."

"Tell me about it. Fortunately, I caught on to the two-timing bastard on time."

"You should have let me cut his balls off and feed them to him at happy hour."

"Fuck him. I have Chuck now, so there's absolutely no reason to bring him up. In fact, I regret bringing him up in the first place."

"Do you have anything else to share with me, preferably something juicy?"

"Now that you mention juicy..." Sarah grabbed a small cooler and opened it. "I caught some trout before we left Bishop today. Maybe we could invite Mom and Dad for dinner."

"Splendid idea, Sarah," Carina agreed.

"Oh, and we are considering moving in together," Sarah added casually as she took the cooler to the kitchen. Her back was turned, so she missed Carina's incredulous expression before it transformed into one of joy.

_My baby sister is finally finding her way to happiness,_ Carina thought ecstatically.

-o-

"You're moving in together?" Ellie asked. She had fired question after question at her little brother and this was the only answer that caused her to do a double take.

"We talked about it and agreed it would help secure our cover, which is not really a cover, and…"

"OK, enough said. When are you planning to go ahead with it?"

"As soon as you and Devon move into the apartment next door."

"You really like Sarah, right?"

"Ellie, I'm in love with her. And she loves me."

"Then you should invite her to move in even before we leave. Besides, having another girl here will take a load off my shoulders, as taking care of two overgrown boys is sometimes getting a bit tiring."

"Come on, I know you actually like bossing us around."

"Bossing you around yes. Cleaning up after you… not so much."

"We resent the insinuation," Devon piped up.

"Then you are making dinner tonight. I'll be relaxing on the couch, with a book and the TV. And don't call for help if you screw up."

"Captain, how hard is it to grill some freshly caught rainbow trout?"

"It's a piece of cake, my man."

"I knew it." He turned to Ellie. "On the menu for tonight we have trout, your Imperial Majesty."

"Very well, carry on."

-o-

"Welcome home, Sugar Bear. How was your assignment?" Kathleen welcomed her husband home with a hug and a kiss.

"It was more relaxing than other similar jobs. The kids were good. I'll keep teaching them some stuff, but enough talking about work. I caught some trout for us today and…"

"The fish can wait. Right now, I want you, John. And don't worry about Alex. She's gone to the movies with her boyfriend and she'll be home late."

"Lead the way, ma'am."

She smiled as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and led him upstairs to the bedroom.

-o-

Bryce and Jill decided to spend the night at her place. Her dad was delighted to have them for dinner, especially since they had brought the main ingredient: trout. An avid amateur fisherman, he was very proud of his daughter when Bryce showed him a video of her catching her first fish and celebrating it with her friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello again! This chapter is long, but has a bit of everything for your entertainment (crosses fingers): sun, fun, music, fluff, adventure and more. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – And then There were Three<strong>

"What's this?" Sarah asked as Casey gave her a sheaf of papers and set up a projector in their underground lair.

"Just an aptitude test you need to take."

"Really? Why just me and not the others?"

"They all took it in Stanford, Sarah."

She put two and two together real fast. "Then why were they not approached for recruitment back then?"

"I don't know and frankly I don't care. I'll be here to collect the papers in a couple of hours."

Sarah shrugged and made herself more comfortable in the small office Casey had taken her to for the test.

A couple of days later she had forgotten all about it. Understandable, since she had a lot on her mind. In addition to her training with the others, she was still on vacation and enjoying every minute of it. Right now, she was prone on a beach mat in her white bikini, Chuck applying suntan lotion on her back, throwing in a little massage for good measure.

"Oh, this feels good," she said as he kneaded the tension of the day out of her shoulders.

"You are welcome. Perhaps now is a good time to talk, too."

"Talk about what?"

"We did agree to move in together, didn't we?"

"Sure we did. And I've already started packing."

"Ellie and Awesome are moving out this week. But she said that you can start moving in any time. They'll help."

"And I can also help them move to their new apartment, perhaps handle some of the cooking while they are busy packing and carrying their stuff over..."

"Sarah, you are an Angel."

"Dad calls me that sometimes."

"I bet he knows how right he is."

"And you, Mr. Bartowski, know how to compliment a lady."

He leaned in and captured her lips with his. "It's the truth," he told her between kisses.

"Chuck! Sarah!" Bryce called. "Come on! The water is perfect!"

"Shall we, milady?" Chuck asked, standing and extending his hand to her.

"By all means, Sir Charles," she replied, and took his hand, allowing him to pull her up. Then they ran and dove cleanly in the water.

Following the swim, the couples played beach volley for a while, Chuck and Sarah's heights standing them in good stead against Bryce and Jill.

"OK guys, it's ideas time. Where do you want to go tonight?" Chuck asked. "Bear in mind that Morgan will be joining us with his girlfriend, so no talking about the other thing, understand?"

"Understood," Bryce said. "As to where we can go, I heard something about a new place near the Buy More Plaza."

"I heard about it too, and it comes highly recommended," Chuck agreed.

"It's settled then. Let's get going. I need a shower and then Chuck and I will start taking my stuff to his place."

"We could help," Jill suggested.

"Yes, we'd consider it a privilege."

"Thanks guys." Sarah hugged her friends.

"Hey, maybe Morgan could pitch in too. I'll ask him."

Morgan gladly accepted. Not only that, he also borrowed his mother's minivan to transport Sarah's stuff.

Sarah showered, changed and now was packing the last of her things into some cardboard boxes. Carina was watching her and occasionally giving a hand.

"I'll miss you, little sis."

"It's not like I'm going out of town, Carina. Wait, are you crying?"

"No, something got in my eye while taking that case from the closet," Carina lied. She was so happy for Sarah. Her baby sister had finally found someone nice and the happiness she really deserved. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Chuckles!" Carina exclaimed, seeing Chuck.

"Hi. We came to help Sarah with her stuff."

"We?"

"Yes, the others will be up shortly."

"Don't just stand there, come on in. I'll get you guys something cold to drink."

"Thank you." The others soon showed up and started carrying Sarah's suitcases and boxes to the minivan. Once it was loaded, they drove to Echo Park and reversed the process, taking everything to Chuck's room. The Morgan Door turned out to be handy as they avoided the roundabout route of going through the front door.

"So, Alex, what are you planning on studying?" Sarah asked Morgan's girlfriend when they took a break.

"I'll be studying law at USC, but I'm also thinking of getting minors in information technology and transportation business."

"Interesting. It would certainly make you attractive to large law firms as a prospective employee."

"An uncle on my mother's side is a senior partner in such a firm. And he may need someone specializing in that kind of thing."

"You're lucky to be going to college here. I went to Harvard, while the others went to Stanford. We wouldn't trade the experience for the world, but distance sure caused some problems."

"Indeed," Alex agreed. "I may need a car though. Nothing fancy, I'd just like to avoid having to call Morgan every time I need a ride."

Sarah had an idea. "Would you settle for an older car?"

"I'd settle for anything with four wheels and an engine."

"Then you can have my old car. It's a Volkswagen Rabbit convertible. I gave it to my parents for use by their employees, but they almost never take it, preferring the newer company cars."

"Is this for real?"

"Yes. I love that little car and I hate watching it waste away in a corner of the parking garage. Just promise to take good care of it."

"Deal," Alex said. "I owe you one, Sarah."

"Friends don't keep scores. Besides, you barely know me and here you are today, helping out."

"Morgan was quite effusive in his praise for you."

"And you didn't mind that your boyfriend…?"

"Hell no. I know he and Chuck are practically brothers. Morgan doesn't have any siblings and Chuck is the closest thing to it."

"So he was happy for his friend."

"Yes."

"About the car, I'll go get it for you tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'll come over to pick it up. My place is not far from here."

"Excellent. You know what, let's get the moving over and done with. Just pile the boxes up in a corner. I'll start unpacking tomorrow."

"I hope you have set some clothes aside for tonight's outing."

"Of course I have."

-o-

The place Bryce had mentioned just happened to be a karaoke bar. It also had a DJ, who played when there was a lack of brave souls willing to risk potential embarrassment and attempt to sing something. With a couple of drinks in him, Bryce was certainly feeling brave, so he took a number and tried to choose a song appropriate to the occasion while waiting for his turn. His rendition of Unforgiven by Metallica turned out to be quite decent. Some subtle and overt prodding by him and Morgan eventually forced Chuck to take a number as well, all without Sarah noticing. She was thus surprised to see him walk to the stage when his number was called.

"This is for you, Sarah." The music began playing and he started singing along.

_You're my everything  
>the sun that shines above you makes the blue bird sing<br>the stars that twinkle way up in the sky tell me I'm in love._

_When I kiss your lips_  
><em>I feel the rolling thunder to my fingertips<em>  
><em>and all awhile my head is in despair deep within I'm in love.<em>

_You're my everything and nothing really matters but the love you bring_  
><em>you're my everything to see you in the morning<em>  
><em>with those deep brown eyes.<em>

_You're my everything forever any day I need you close to me_  
><em>you're my everything you'll never have to worry<em>  
><em>never fear for I am near.<em>

_Oh, my everything_  
><em>I live upon the land that see the sky above<em>  
><em>I swing within her oceans sweet and warm there's no storm my love.<em>

_You're my everything no nothing really matters but the love you bring_  
><em>you're my everything to see you in the morning<em>  
><em>with those deep brown eyes.<em>

_You're my everything forever any day I need you close to me_  
><em>you're my everything you'll never have to worry<em>  
><em>never fear for I am near.<em>

_When I hold you tight there's nothing_  
><em>that can harm you in the lonely night<em>  
><em>I'll come to you and keep you safe and warm it's so strong my love.<em>

_When I kiss your lips I feel the rolling thunder to my fingertips_  
><em>and all awhile my head is in despair deep within I'm in love.<em>

She couldn't believe it. He was doing all that for her? Needless to say, she was incredibly moved by it and resolved to thank him in a very special way for making her feel so loved, so wanted, so unique. She was very lucky to have him and she knew it. And she was about to give him a foretaste of what she had in store for him, so she boldly walked to the DJ and spoke with him in hushed tones.

"Folks," he said, "Sarah here wants to reply to her beau in the same way. Should we let her do it now, or is she going to have to wait?"

Naturally, the club patrons voted overwhelmingly in favor of the first option, so Sarah took the stage, with no small amount of trepidation, which she fortunately managed to hide. She belted out one of the very few songs she knew, Take My Breath Away by The Beat Street Band. When she was done, she literally flew into Chuck's arms and kissed him passionately to the applause of the entire bar.

A while later, the six friends were leaving, completely unaware of a scowling, growling and grunting figure watching them from inside a 1985 Limited Edition Ford Crown Victoria. He had found them using a tracking device planted inside Chuck's watch, courtesy of Stephen and Mary Bartowski. As they were walking to clear their heads before heading home, Chuck happened to look at a man passing by them.

_A Ferris wheel_

_Surveillance video of the man gunning down several people_

_File mentioning the code names Leader and Uncle Tobias, no real name known_

_The Fulcrum logo_

_Chatter intercepted by the NSA about an operation in LA_

_A Ferris wheel_

"Oh crap!"

Sarah, who was closest to him recognized the outwards signs of a flash and positioned herself to hide him from observation, disguising the move as an affectionate embrace. "You flashed," she whispered.

"I did," he whispered back. "We have to send Morgan and Alex home and then call Casey."

Both parts were actually quite easy. Alex was tired and had to work at the diner the following day, so it didn't take much more than a hint or two for Morgan to take her to the car and drive her home. As one of the designated drivers, he had not been drinking. The moment the couple left, Sarah and Chuck briefed Bryce and Jill on the contents of the flash. Chuck whipped out his cell phone and speed dialed Casey.

"This had better be good, Bartowski."

"It's good. I, or rather the Intersect, identified a ranking Fulcrum member."

"The hell you say!"

"His code name is Leader, apparently reporting directly to the Fulcrum leadership. He's ruthless and very dangerous."

"Describe him."

"Tall, bald – I guess he shaves his head – has a mustache, massively built."

"Hold on! He's the guy that just passed you?"

"Yes. How…?"

"I'm watching you, Moron. Or did you think I'd leave you to roam the streets unattended, especially when you and members of your team might be drinking?"

"We are all sober, thank you very much. Do you still see him?"

"I have eyes on him, yes."

"So do we. Should we tail him?"

"Chuck's right," Sarah butted in. "There are clubs and bars in the area and we blend right in. You on the other hand would stick out like a sore thumb, Casey."

"Please tell me you are armed and don't try anything stupid."

"I'm always armed when around Chuck. Bryce is also packing."

"And I left a tranq gun in the car," Chuck added.

"Get it. Go," Sarah commanded. Jill tossed him the keys to her car and he caught them on the run. Unlocking it and ducking inside, he took the tranq gun from the glove box and stuffed it in the waistband of his jeans.

Casey called them again. "I still see the mark. Walker, put Bartowski on the phone."

"Hold on. Chuck, it's for you."

"Go ahead."

"Did your flash tell you what he's up to?"

"It was pretty vague, but it must be some sort of funding procurement."

Chuck, Sarah, Bryce and Jill, with Casey ready to intervene if necessary, followed the Fulcrum operative discreetly, until he ducked inside an alley. The four friends kept going, apparently in a heated discussion about where to go next.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Bryce exclaimed when they were a safe distance away. "A bank job? Really?"

"They're robbing a bank?" Sarah was just as puzzled.

"Guys, it makes sense, in a way. A 'normal' white collar crime could get them the money they need, but usually leaves an extensive paper trail which can be followed, no matter how many shell companies and middle men there are. Robbing a bank, on the other hand…"

"Chuck is on to something here. He already said Leader is after money for Fulcrum. The question is what do we do now, do we call the cops and let them handle it?"

"I don't know, Jill," Sarah said.

"Me neither," Chuck sighed.

"Well, there must be something we can do," Bryce insisted. "We should consult with Casey. Come on."

In the Vic… "Are you absolutely sure, people?"

"I looked at all neighboring buildings. Nothing caused a flash, so it must be the bank. Just to make sure, do you happen to have a computer terminal in here?"

"Orion laptop under your seat," Casey replied. "What do you need it for?"

"I'm just gonna browse the directories, see what businesses have their offices around here. If nothing about any of them is in the Intersect, then it's most likely the bank they're after."

"Do it. I'll call it in and wait for instructions."

"Nope, nothing is triggering the Intersect," Chuck reported a few minutes later.

"Beckman has a tactical team on the way, ETA thirty minutes."

"Half an hour is a long time, Casey," Chuck remarked.

"A bank heist is not exactly the quickest thing to do, Bartowski."

"I see a van coming."

"I see it too, Walker."

"They're Fulcrum," Chuck declared.

"Did you flash on the occupants?"

"No, I didn't get a clear look. I did, however, flash on the license plate. The van was reported stolen from a CIA training facility in Nevada last month."

"So, what do we do now?" Bryce asked.

"We wait, Larkin."

Ten minutes passed, with everyone alternating between watching the alley and the building the bank was located in and their watches.

"I'm going for a recon, maybe plant a tracking device on their vehicle," Casey announced suddenly.

"Is that wise? You could tip them off."

"Never happen, Moron. You stay in the car."

"Um, OK?"

"If anything happens, drive away and go to Castle. Report to Graham and Beckman from there and await further instructions." He picked up a duffel bag with his tactical gear and disappeared into the shadows.

-o-

"Where the Hell is the tactical team?" Chuck wondered after a while.

"Let's find out," Sarah said and activated the car's secure communications systems. "Valkyrie to Tac Team Two, come in, over." She smiled at her friends. "I finally got to use my code name."

The reply came almost immediately. "Valkyrie, this is Tac Two. Go ahead."

"Give me an update on your ETA, over."

"ETA uncertain. There was a pile up on the five and the cops are diverting all traffic."

"Dammit!" Sarah swore. She keyed the mike again. "Can't you use a siren or something?"

"Negative, Valkyrie, our orders are to remain inconspicuous and not involve local law, over."

"I have an agent out on a recon and he may need backup, over."

"Hang tight, Valkyrie, we'll be there. Tac Team Two, out."

"Shit, shit, SHIT! We gotta do something, guys."

"Too bad I can't call Dad and have him send a Cylon over."

"Casey told us what to do. We stay in the car and skedaddle at the first sign of trouble," Bryce reminded them.

"That was before we knew the tactical team is going to be late."

Jill was peering intently through a night vision scope, looking inside the alley. "I see movement."

"Was Casey made?"

"I don't think so. They must be getting ready to load the loot and leave."

"Civilian traffic is zero," remarked Chuck. "Can we try and contact Casey?"

"Without a tactical radio, I doubt it. And he left his cell phone here."

"Yeah, like we would be stupid enough to call him on his cell…"

"Jill, SITREP," Bryce said.

"All Fulcrum agents are inside the bank. Still no sign of Casey."

"He must have gone inside as well. Did you see him plant the tracker?"

"No."

"I have an idea," Chuck said. "We can keep them here until the tactical team arrives."

"How?"

"You'll see. I'll be right back."

"Chuck, you should really stay in the car."

"Listen to Sarah, buddy. Tell us what you want us to do."

"It's my idea, I'll do it." He hefted the tranq gun and grasped the door handle.

"We're coming with you," Sarah said resolutely.

"You'll need the backup."

"Casey is going to have our asses for this," Jill warned them.

"We know," Chuck smiled. "Do you have a gun, Jill?"

"No, I almost never carry weapons."

"OK, you're the getaway driver. Casey's Vic is armored. If we get made, come pick us up."

"I can do that."

"Good. Bryce, Sarah, cover me. I'll disable the van. Jill, we'll be in contact via our phones. We're counting on you for advance warning. If you see anyone, holler." He dialed her number and when she answered he put his hands free set on and stuffed the phone in a pocket where the glow from the screen would be concealed.

Jill kept up a running commentary as they walked towards the bank building, seemingly nonchalantly. When they reached the alley, Sarah drew her Smith & Wesson and took point, Bryce and Chuck following, guns at the ready. The training Casey had given them kicked in and communicated silently, using only hand gestures. Chuck went to the driver's side of the van, noting with satisfaction that the window was rolled down. Reaching inside, he popped the hood open and then simply ripped all exposed parts of the ignition harness out, throwing the cables in a nearby dumpster. For good measure, Sarah used a knife to punch some holes in the radiator, cut the fan belt and puncture a tire.

"Now they're not going anywhere," she whispered.

"It was overkill," Chuck smiled.

"Someone's coming," Bryce warned. Two firearms and a tranq gun were instantly leveled and aimed in the same direction. They immediately relaxed when they recognized Casey.

"What the fuck are you three doing here? And where's the tactical team?" Casey whispered angrily.

"Let's go," Chuck said. "We'll explain later." They ran back to the Vic, where Chuck explained everything.

"Good job, kids. But when I give you an order, I expect you to obey."

"The circumstances had changed."

"Maybe, but your safety is still the first priority, Bartowski."

In the short time before the tactical team finally arrived, they enjoyed seeing the Fulcrum agents milling about in confusion when the van refused to start. Clustered together as they were, they were easy for the tactical team, masquerading as an FBI SWAT team, to round up.

"Two of them are getting away!" Chuck yelled suddenly. Casey immediately started the engine and the Vic leapt forward in pursuit of the fleeing hostiles. One of them was Leader. He cut them off and jumped out, tacking Leader to the ground and starting to scuffle with him. The other one attempted to draw a gun, but it flew out of his hand when one of Sarah's knives hit it. As he turned to run in another direction, Chuck threw his door open, knocking him off balance. Before he could recover, Chuck was out of the car and used a judo move Sarah had taught him, sending him sprawling on the ground. He tried to get up and was on his knees when Sarah threw a roundhouse kick, catching him on the side of the head and knocking him out cold. Meanwhile, Bryce had also joined the fray, going in support of Casey. He clocked Leader on the jaw, disorienting him and allowing Casey to finally knock him out. From there it was a simple matter to have some members of the tactical team take the two Fulcrum operatives in custody.

The following morning, Chuck woke up to find himself alone in bed. He was about to drift back to sleep when a most heavenly aroma reached his nostrils and started pulling him inexorably towards the kitchen. Sarah was there, in bare feet and wearing her sexy pink satin nightie, fussing over the stove while swaying to the tune playing on the radio. Ellie and Devon had apparently left for work earlier. She heard him coming and turned to acknowledge his presence.

"Hi Chuck, how did you sleep?"

"Like a log, honey," he yawned. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making you breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"What can I say, I'm versatile."

"Careful, Sarah," he said smiling. "One day you might actually turn into a real girl."

"If you mean those girls who are only interested in fashion, beauty salons, gossip, handsome movie stars, music and clubbing, no thank you."

"You're right. I prefer you just the way you are." He circled his arms around her waist, pulling her close for a quick kiss. Her hands clasped behind his neck, forcing him to deepen the kiss. From her waist his hands moved to her hips and then further south to grab her perfect buttocks. She took advantage of his hold to lift her feet off the floor and lock her legs around his waist, clinging to him like a koala to a tree, without breaking the kiss. In the end he set her down on the kitchen counter, his lips leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw, down her neck and on to her collar bone.

"Your breakfast… it's getting cold," she panted.

"I'm having my breakfast right now," he said deviously and nipped at her pulse joint, eliciting a moan of pleasure.

"Chuck, I'm serious. And I'm starving."

Eventually, they sat down to enjoy their breakfast. They would have to report to Castle soon for the scheduled debriefing with Graham and Beckman. Once dressed, Sarah decided to leave her Porsche home and ride with Chuck in his SAAB.

"Your mission put a serious crimp in Fulcrum's plans. In addition to the lost funding, they are now several key operatives down, so I believe congratulations are in order," Graham said after the team recounted last night's events.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all performed very well. But I am still troubled by the fact that Mr. Bartowski and his friends disobeyed Major Casey's orders, despite the successful outcome."

"I might have something to make it better," Stephen said, entering the main room followed by his wife and a balding bespectacled man. "Directors, Jill, Bryce and Chuck, you already know Professor Fleming. John, it's my pleasure to introduce you to Major John Casey of the NSA and Ms. Sarah Walker."

"Professor," Sarah said respectfully, while Casey grunted a greeting.

"I graded the test you took recently, Ms. Walker," Fleming said. "And I must say I was pleasantly surprised at your high score. In fact, you matched Mr. Larkin's score with an excellent 94%."

"Thank you Professor," she said. "May I ask what it was all about?"

"It was a memory retention test, specifically designed to assess your ability to absorb subliminal images."

"Huh?"

"What John is saying, Sarah, is that the test basically screened for potential Intersect hosts," explained Stephen. "Although we had already decided to shelve uploading it to people, we thought it might be useful to have a pool of candidates to consider when we had sufficiently refined it to make the upload process safer."

"I see. How high did Chuck score? He doesn't seem to have any problems with the Intersect."

"98%," replied Fleming.

"And Jill?"

"Her score was also respectable, but below the limit we deemed safe for the candidates. I suspect her eyesight might also have been a factor." Jill was the only one of the group who had to wear glasses.

Mary took the cue. "John and Stephen thought it'd help to refine another aspect of the Omaha Project. They made a new, smaller Intersect, one that can enhance its host's skills, or provide new ones." She held up a DVD. "It's all in here. Basically, it's weapons and martial arts related stuff."

"You all have some training and experience in firearms, edged weapons and unarmed combat," Stephen continued the presentation. "Should you decide to upload this, your skills will improve dramatically. The encoding has been modified to allow for instant recall of the necessary skills when you need them. I suspect in time they'll be absorbed into your muscle memory, too."

"The encoding for the intel is a little different, because the images have to be coherent to facilitate interpretation. Conversely, speed is of the essence when it comes to fighting skills," Fleming added. "Should you decide to accept this upload, I can assure you it will be quick and with minimal discomfort, as it is a low volume program, certainly nothing like the full database Chuck has absorbed."

"You mean I can use it to defend myself and not rely exclusively on my protection detail?" Chuck asked.

"Exactly, son," Stephen confirmed.

"I'll do it."

"Me too," Bryce said. "It's gonna be so cool!"

"Sarah?" Mary asked.

"Oh, what the Hell, I'm in!"

"Follow me," Stephen told them. He led the three young people to a room in a not so often visited part of the base. Hartley was there, fiddling with a mass of wires.

"Ah, good morning," he said and returned to his task. "It's almost ready… done! Stephen, any time you're ready."

"Everything is good to go on my end, too. Take a seat, kids."

Chuck, Sarah and Bryce sat in the comfortable recliners positioned side by side, each with a computer screen in front of it. Ellie and Devon arrived as well and hooked them up to various machines to monitor their vitals.

"Now I want you to just relax and look at the screen in front of you," Stephen instructed them. Sarah's hand sought out Chuck's. They held hands reassuringly, knowing they were there for each other in every way. Then the images started. It dragged on for a few minutes and then the screens went blank. Chuck was the first to recover and immediately went to check on Sarah.

"Are you OK, Sarah?"

"Um, yes, I think so."

"Bryce?"

"The same."

"Don't worry about any dizziness, it'll go away."

"I'm not dizzy, Chuck. I'm just a little…"

"Disoriented?"

"Not any more."

Stephen, Hartley and Fleming chose this moment to throw an object at each of the kids. And each of them either caught it in mid-air or deflected it away.

"And now there are three," concluded Stephen. "We have three little Intersects. What do you think, kids? Care to test your enhanced abilities at the firing range and the gym after Devon and Ellie examine you?"

The three looked at each other. Chuck answered for all of them. "Sure, let's do it."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hi and sorry to have kept you waiting for the update. To make it up to you, this chapter is extra long. Hope you enjoy it. And, as always, thank you all for the support and encouragement you've been giving me all this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Work and Play<strong>

Chuck woke up to find Sarah snuggled up against him as usual. He smiled and kissed her bare shoulder before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked sleepily. Apparently he'd failed in getting out of bed without disturbing her.

"Bathroom," he replied. "Don't get up. I'll bring your breakfast here."

"You're spoiling me, Chuck."

"And it's a process we both enjoy."

"Uh-huh." She made herself more comfortable and closed her eyes again. Chuck was humming as he opened the bathroom door, surprised to see a cloud of steam escape. He shrugged and moved to the sink. As he wiped the condensation to clear the mirror, he noticed some movement. Turning, he saw Awesome also trying to clear the Plexiglas shower screen, and he was not alone in the stall. Ellie was trying to hide behind his muscular body.

"Hi Chuck," they offered lamely.

"AAAAAGHHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES, OH I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!" Chuck screamed, covering his eyes and running out into the hallway. His first scream, however, had put Sarah into combat mode. He collided with her in the hallway, sending her reeling backwards, the gun falling from her hand and skittering across the floor.

"Chuck, what happened, are you OK?" In her haste to get to him, she'd had no time to get dressed, so all she was wearing was a bed sheet.

"What? Oh, I'm fine."

"Is everything OK here? We heard a noise… oh, good morning Sarah." Devon was out of the bathroom, wearing a towel and Ellie, still blushing, was following behind him in her fluffy bathrobe.

"Yeah, everything looks fine. What happened?"

"The Chuckster walked in on us. We were in the shower."

Sarah took in the embarrassed looks of the Bartowski siblings and started laughing together with Devon.

"It's not funny," Chuck pouted.

"To me it is," Sarah replied, collecting her gun. Out of habit, she tried to stash it in her waistband, only to realize there was no such thing on her, as she was wearing just the aforementioned sheet.

"At least it's reassuring to know Sarah's ready to protect you all the time, Chuck," Ellie said.

"About that… when I heard Chuck's scream, I flashed."

"Dad said that the desire to do your job can apparently trigger a skills flash. Any side effects?"

"No."

"Good. Now, let's all get dressed and have breakfast. Sarah, will you help me with it?"

"Sure. Chuck, I'll have to take a raincheck on the breakfast in bed."

"My brother was going to serve you breakfast in bed? Aw, it's so romantic."

"He's a very romantic person."

"So is Sarah," Chuck butted in.

-o-

"Walker, Bartowski, follow me," Casey said. He led them to the Castle dojo. "Start sparring. We need to see how well your new skills work."

"Um, OK?"

"I have a question," Sarah said. "How do I flash? I mean, it worked yesterday when Hartley threw that manual at me, but it was kind of automatic."

"Care to answer your girlfriend's question, Bartowski?"

"I would if I could. Like her, I don't have a clue."

"We can try and find out." She picked up a bo staff and played with it a bit. Pursing her lips, she took a good look at it, willing her brain to find the required skill. The flash came almost immediately. "Wow. I can flash on demand!"

"It sounded kind of dirty, but so hot at the same time," Chuck joked.

"Take this and prepare to be taught a lesson," she said and tossed another staff to him. "Ready?"

"Yes," he lied. He was far from ready, not having flashed. It became apparent when he couldn't even block Sarah's moves.

"Come on, you call that fighting? A five year old could do better," she taunted. "Flash!"

"No."

"Chuck, you have to flash, OK? Show me your attack skills."

"Sarah, I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't," she said smugly and knocked him down, overcoming his pathetic attempt at putting up a defense. She helped him up. "I showed you mine. Now, show me yours."

"OK." He threw the staff aside and tackled her down on the mat. "I don't need the Intersect to do this," he said and kissed her.

"Stop," she mumbled into his mouth.

"Why?"

"We are supposed to be training. Casey could come back any second. Besides, the storage closet has plenty of room for our extracurricular activities."

"I like the way you think, Sarah."

"Help me up and get your bo."

This time he flashed and they started sparring again, neither managing to gain the upper hand for a few minutes. Then Chuck used his staff to pole vault behind her and swept her legs from under her. She fell heavily and clumsily on the mat, landing on her left wrist. She rolled on her back, grimacing in pain and holding her injured wrist, tears pooling in her eyes from the pain.

"Sarah? Crap! Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine," she replied through clenched teeth.

"There must be something I can do," he said, picked her up and carried her to the medical room. The Intersect first aid skills kicked in and he gave her an ice pack before switching the X-Ray machine on. "Just in case, I'm calling Ellie. She has the day off, so she can make it here."

"Chuck, there's no need."

"I just want to be sure. Hold steady."

"You know how to operate this?"

"Thanks to the Intersect I do, but I'm not sure if I can interpret the pictures correctly. Hence the call to Ellie. Does it still hurt?"

"A little," Sarah admitted.

It didn't take Ellie long to arrive after Chuck called her. And since she was only told that Sarah had been hurt, she was understandably worried. "Where is she, Chuck?"

"She's waiting in the infirmary. I took some X-Rays and it doesn't look serious, but I figured it'd be better to consult a professional."

"At least you did something right." She went into the infirmary to find Sarah sitting on the examination table. "It was his fault, wasn't it? Chuck can be such a klutz sometimes."

"Ellie, it was at least as much my fault, too. We were practicing our new skills."

"Whatever," Ellie said disinterestedly. "By the way, the bone shows no break. It's just a sprain and a mild one at that." She got an Ace bandage and carefully wrapped Sarah's wrist.

"Figures, as it doesn't hurt any more."

"Go easy on it today."

"I'll just do some paperwork, help Chuck with the dailies, observe how the flashes affect him now..."

"Huh. Good point. I think I'll stick around."

"We could hook him up to the EEG, just in case."

"You know, Sarah, you're absolutely right."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Chuck asked.

"NO!" Sarah and Ellie replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I need to make sure you're going to be OK and then we have to do an inventory in storage," Sarah replied.

"Inventory?" Chuck queried.

"Yes, I already told you about it, remember?" For good measure she winked meaningfully at him and he finally got the message.

"Oh. But is it prudent? I mean, with your wrist and all…"

"Don't worry, Chuck. I'll leave all the heavy lifting to you."

Ellie was blissfully oblivious to the true meaning of the conversation. "Sarah knows how to take care of herself, Chuck."

"Come on. The dailies must have arrived by now."

The intel review was short and sweet. Similarly, Ellie announced that she was satisfied with the results of the electroencephalogram after carefully monitoring her brother during it and then going over the printouts. When she questioned him on the aftereffects, he replied that the skills expansion pack and its special encoding apparently helped minimize those.

After Ellie left, Sarah stayed true to her word and dragged Chuck to the storage closet. They stayed in there, lost in their own happy world, for quite a while. Finally, they got dressed again and snuck out, after checking the hallway with a portable borescope.

"Where were you two?" Casey asked them when they entered the main room.

"Chuck was doing the dailies and then I needed his help finding something," Sarah replied.

"Did you find it?"

"As a matter of fact, we did," Chuck said, holding up a box.

"What's in there?"

"Just some stuff we thought might come in handy on missions."

"Such as?"

"We'll need some means to communicate with each other when out in the field, maybe a keycard cloning device, stuff like that, you know," Chuck inventoried the contents of the box.

"Put it over there and take a seat. We have a briefing with the General and Director Graham in a few minutes."

"Won't Bryce and Jill be joining us?"

"They are on the way here. Walker, what happened to your hand?"

"Nothing, I just sprained my wrist sparring with Chuck in the dojo. We were just trying out our new skills."

"Are you going to be able to participate…?"

"I called Ellie to check her out. She just advised her to take it easy for today. Which reminds me, I should get you an ice pack."

"You don't have to."

"Nonsense. Wait here." He was back with a chemical ice pack in a minute. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She pulled him down and kissed him. Unfortunately, Graham and Beckman chose that moment to contact their team. Their reaction was simultaneous with Casey's annoyed grunt.

"Mr. Bartowski and Ms. Walker, you better have a good explanation for this."

Sarah recovered first. "General, Chuck and I are dating… exclusively."

"And you didn't think that maybe we should know as it affects your situation?"

"General, they are not agents, so cut them some slack," Graham admonished. "Although, if Ms. Walker were indeed an agent, she'd be considered compromised. But since they share similar status now, I don't see a problem. Sarah, what's wrong with your hand?"

"Training injury, sir, nothing serious," she replied.

"Sorry we're late," Bryce said, entering the main room with Jill in tow. "We ran into some pretty heavy traffic on the way here."

"Now that you are all there, we can begin. CIA HUMINT reports that an international arms smuggler may be coming to LA this week. This was corroborated by NSA intercepts."

"Business or pleasure, ma'am?" Casey asked.

"He likes to do both."

"Meaning?" Chuck piped up.

"Meaning that he likes to stay in luxury hotels, hire high end call girls, gamble and the like," Beckman replied.

"Do we know who he's meeting?"

"That's up to you to ascertain, Chuck. Your mark is this man, Augusto Sanchez, also known as La Ciudad." A picture appeared on the screen and Chuck promptly flashed. "I see you flashed, Chuck. Do you have anything to add?"

"Yes ma'am. Fulcrum's on his client list and, let me tell you, it's a most impressive one."

"Fulcrum again," Graham groused.

"Sir, what if the bank heist we stopped the other day was to secure funds for the purchase of weapons from Sanchez?" Jill asked.

"Interesting connection, Ms. Roberts, I'll have people look into the matter and see if we can get anything more out of the Fulcrum agents we captured."

"Sanchez has another weakness we can exploit, according to the Intersect," Chuck added.

"We are all ears. Please go ahead and tell us."

"His wife," he said simply. "He's paranoid about her, despite constantly cheating on her."

"Tell us more."

"Her name is Malena Bernal. She was an actress and dancer, pretty good one too, before she married him. He insisted on her giving up a most promising career. As you may guess, she's not very happy in her marriage, but probably too scared to do anything about it, like getting a divorce. It seems that Senor Sanchez believes in keeping the till death do us part vow. He has no problem bringing about said death, either. If he's here, so is she. He never goes anywhere without her."

"What are you proposing, Chuck?"

"Hit him where it hurts the most. If you want him to lose his mojo, take her out of the equation."

"Arranging to have her eliminated should be easy," Beckman said.

"What? I didn't say we have to kill her!" Chuck protested.

"Chuck is right. We don't know how he'll react. We need something… juicy. Major, I think you'll have to kidnap her," Graham said.

"I'll need specifics. What protection detail she has, where she likes to go, everything."

"I have a better idea, one that will drive Sanchez ballistic and make him forget all about selling weapons to Fulcrum, if what the Intersect has on him is true," Bryce said.

"Good idea, buddy," Chuck said approvingly.

"You know what he's getting at?" Sarah asked.

"I do, all right. He's proposing to have Casey seduce Malena."

*grunt* (Come again?)

"Casey? Really?" Sarah couldn't hold it any longer. She burst out laughing and it was contagious, at least among her friends. "I mean, seducing her to drive her husband nuts does sound like a good idea," she managed to choke out between laughs.

"He's almost old enough to be her father," Jill said, also laughing.

Casey was uncomfortable, not at seeing four kids having a good laugh at his expense, he didn't mind about that, but what they were proposing had taken him by surprise. It was something he was way out of practice for, since agent school in fact. His wife didn't count, because she was, well, his wife. It was his job to seduce her on a daily basis. He would, however, find something to even the score. The idea came to him unexpectedly.

"You said Sanchez likes having fun with high end call girls, General."

"I did."

"Is he into the good old two-in-one special?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because we have two lovely ladies on the team, who could approach him under the guise of being call girls, bug his hotel room and possibly find other intel. I'm referring to Ms. Walker and Ms. Roberts, of course."

"What?" Bryce exclaimed.

"No way," Chuck added. "Sarah's not trained for this and neither is Jill."

"We'll keep it as an option," Beckman said after thinking it over. "In fact, we should do a two-pronged assault. Have Mr. Bartowski or Mr. Larkin seduce Sanchez's wife and have the ladies pose as call girls, all with the necessary backup, naturally."

"Naturally," Chuck repeated sarcastically.

"Still," Bryce said, "I liked Malena's movies."

"The Black Dogs comes to mind."

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"It's one of the best horror slasher flicks around."

"Let me guess: Malena was playing yet another brainless and braless or possibly topless coed."

"No, in fact she was one of the smart people in the movie. She was just a teenager when it was made, but it propelled her to instant stardom." He typed something on a computer and showed Sarah Malena's page on a movie database.

"Do what you have to do, Chuck, but be warned: Keep your pecker in your pants and out of that Hollywood skank. You don't want to know what will happen otherwise. Same goes to you, Bryce." Sarah stole a look at Jill and noticed that she was wholeheartedly agreeing with her.

Casey, Graham and Beckman were enjoying the exchange going on between the younger people.

Chuck gulped, knowing Sarah's threat was anything but idle. "Sarah, you don't have to worry. As I have said on many occasions, you are the one for me."

"OK, we'll do it, but only if unavoidable."

-o-

"OK, yeah, got it, thanks," Casey said before hanging up the phone. Then he turned to the four people watching him and waiting for news. "It was the surveillance team Beckman put on Sanchez and his wife."

"Go on," Chuck urged.

"They followed them to their hotel… the Grand Saville."

"Damn, for a moment there I thought you were going to say the Miller," remarked Sarah.

"Would it be better if it were the Miller?"

"Yes and no," she replied. "Yes because it's standing policy to cooperate fully with federal agencies if required and no because a lot of our employees know me. Maintaining cover in there would have been difficult, unless I was in disguise."

"Whatever," Casey said disinterestedly. "Follow me." He led them to the wardrobe. "The CIA and the NSA decided to splurge on stuff for our team, so in addition to springing for equipping these digs, they supplied us with a full wardrobe. Bartowski and Larkin pick up a nice suit each. Walker and Roberts help them and then get outfits suitable for your cover as call girls. I'll be in the main room."

Sarah and Jill shared a meaningful look. To the guys it only spelled trouble. It was proven when the girls started browsing through the expensive suits hanging on racks in one closet. Then they had their boyfriends try them on, one after another, until they were satisfied with the result. They had two dapper looking guys, and were on the verge of drooling over them. Duty won, however, and they sent the guys away before turning their full attention to the more racy outfits stored there.

"Change of plans," Casey announced gruffly when they returned to the main room.

"Apparently there was a mistake at the Grand Saville and Sanchez's suite was already booked, so instead of staying at a lesser room, he opted for the Miller, Sarah," Chuck said. "This complicates things."

"Not necessarily," she said with an evil smile. "I know exactly what we have to do. Let's pack our gear."

Not long afterwards, they were in Casey's Crown Vic on the way to the hotel, the men all wearing crisp suits, and Sarah was explaining the plan. "We have another thing going for us. Mom and Dad are in San Francisco, attending a conference, so I'll be free to liaise with the hotel staff on our behalf. You guys just look nice and flash your fake FBI IDs when necessary."

-o-

The pretty brunette receptionist at the Miller looked up from her computer and saw her bosses' daughter approaching the front desk. The corners of her vibrant red painted lips curled up in a warm smile.

"Ms. Walker, nice seeing you again."

"Alexis, I've told you a million times, call me Sarah."

"OK Sarah, what can I do for you today?"

"As you know, my parents are not in town, so I'm handling a situation that cropped up. Allow me to introduce FBI Special Agent Alexander Coburn and his team, Agents Carmichael, Anderson and Sands. Agents, this is Alexis White, one of our best employees."

"Hello," Chuck said.

"Given the hotel's standard policy to cooperate with law enforcement and other federal agencies, I'm sure you can provide them with a room, Alexis."

"Certainly," Alexis said smoothly. "Any preferences?"

"I'll let you know, but first we have to check something. Is there an office with a computer we can borrow?"

Alexis handed her a keycard. "You can use Mr. Walker's office."

"Thanks."

"You can mark a room as occupied from that computer, so you won't have to call me or come down here to tell me. I'll be able to see it on my terminal. Just be careful and choose a room that's not already booked."

"Will do, many thanks."

"Good luck."

"One more thing; as soon as I book them the room, their equipment and luggage will have to be brought up."

"I'll take care of it," Alexis promised.

"And not a word to anyone," Sarah cautioned.

"I know how it works, Sarah."

"OK. I'm on my way to the office." She turned to Casey. "Agent Coburn, I'll call you when everything's ready."

"Thank you Ms. Walker."

It didn't take long for Sarah to find an empty suite near Sanchez's. He and his wife were out sightseeing, according to the surveillance team. With the access card Sarah had wangled out of Alexis, it was a simple matter to sneak into the suite, load it with bugs but they didn't have time to search it for evidence before the occupants returned. The last thing they did was reroute the suite's phone line to their own portable switchboard, allowing them to monitor and redirect Sanchez's calls.

-o-

"Aphrodite Escorts, how may we help you?" Sarah asked in the sultriest voice she could manage. "Yes sir… yes… we do provide the two-in-one special and it just so happens that two of our best girls, Rebecca and Jillian, are available. Just give me the address… I'll need a room number… They will be there in an hour. Thank you for choosing Aphrodite Escorts." She hung up and turned to the others. "He took the bait. Jill, we'll have to get changed."

"I put our clothes and cosmetics in the bedroom. Follow me, Sarah."

Inside the room the girls did their hair and makeup before starting on the outfits.

"It looks good on you," Sarah commented on Jill's dark purple dress, which exposed just the right amount of cleavage.

"Thanks. Should I leave my glasses on, or should I wear contacts?"

"Are you comfortable with contacts?"

"Not always."

"I don't know… Men seem to like the slutty librarian look."

The girls shared a laugh. "Bryce certainly does," Jill said. "And you look amazing in that dress. Chuck's gonna love the whole skanky blonde getup."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"What are we going to do about Sanchez? I mean, I'd love nothing more than to kick his lights out, but…"

"For him I have something special." Jill held up a small vial containing a clear liquid.

"What's that?"

"Something I made in Castle earlier today. It's basically what I used on an annoying TA in Stanford once."

"Do tell."

"We slip some of this in his drink and after two minutes we won't have to worry about him any more."

"Go on."

"It's an extra strength laxative mixed with a slow acting sedative. He'll be running to the bathroom in two minutes flat and ten more minutes later he'll be out of it."

"How considerate of you to give your victims time to do their business before passing out."

"I am not that cruel, even when I'm out to get payback," Jill chuckled. "Guys, we're ready, come in," she yelled.

Chuck walked in first. Seeing Sarah in a short red dress, fishnet stockings, tall lace-up high heeled boots, in one of which she was concealing a diminutive Belgian .25 automatic, flashy jewelry and expertly done make up, he was rendered speechless. "Hi-oh," he managed to stammer. Sarah smiled and winked salaciously at him. Bryce was also taking in the appearance of his own girlfriend.

"You like it, Chuck?"

"To be frank, red is not my color, but I'm willing to reconsider if you're wearing it."

*grunt* (Spare me the mushy stuff)

"Good answer, lover," Sarah said, unfazed.

"Not bad, ladies," Casey said finally. "When he sends his wife out, Bartowski and Larkin will go after her. You ladies do your thing. Keep him busy while I sneak in and look for intel."

"We'll let you in."

"How are you proposing to do that, Roberts?"

Jill quickly explained the plan and Casey was duly impressed. "Let's do it," he said simply.

-o-

"Hello ladies," Sanchez said amicably as he let the two 'call girls' into his suite. "I have taken the liberty of ordering some excellent champagne."

"Thank you," Sarah said.

"Can I please open it?" Jill asked. "I always liked the pop the cork makes when it comes off."

"By all means, senorita. I cannot deny anything to such beauty."

"You know how to compliment the ladies. I'm Jillian and my friend here is Rebecca."

"You can call me Becca or Becks for short," Sarah added.

"Rebecca is a beautiful name, my dear. Why shorten it?"

The diversion gave Jill the time she needed to mix her compound with Sanchez's champagne as she poured three glasses.

"Cheers," she said.

"Salud." He tossed back the champagne, blissfully unaware of what was in store for him. "Do you senoritas like music?"

"It's one of my favorite things in life," Sarah said. And it was kind of true. Chuck had been successfully introducing her to music and she was proving to be a good student.

"Then perhaps you would like to dance for me?"

"Don't you mean dance with you?"

"No, I meant exactly what I said. I'd like you two to dance for me."

"Of course," Sarah said. Sanchez turned the music on and settled in the comfortable sofa to watch what he expected to be a sensuous, sexy, dirty dance. He never got to. The drug Jill had slipped him began working its magic. He went pale, then a sickly green and groaned. "If you'll excuse me, ladies, I think my dinner is having a disagreement with me."

"By all means." The moment he was out of sight and locked in the bathroom, the girls high-fived.

"It worked," Sarah whispered.

"Did you ever doubt it?"

"Hell no. Casey, the coast is clear, do you copy?"

"Copy," he replied over the comms.

"Give him a few more minutes and then we'll have the place to ourselves," Jill advised.

"Roger that."

"What about his goons?"

"He sent them away, as he doesn't want an audience."

"Doesn't he have anyone watching Malena?"

"He thinks the fear he's instilled in her is enough, based on his psych profile."

"Psych profiles are worthless."

"It has been corroborated. And if he does have someone watching her, I bet he's given instructions to be discreet."

In the meantime, Chuck and Bryce were closing in for the kill. They'd never admit it, but they were kind of nervous. Malena was sitting at the bar, nursing a large drink.

"OK, Bryce, go ahead."

"Me? Why don't _you_ go ahead?"

"Are we going to have to argue about this?"

"Look man, I know it's for the job and everything, but Jill will have my guts for garters if she even thinks I might have gone too far."

"What do you propose we do?"

"Rock-paper-scissors," Bryce said definitively. "Loser goes after Malena."

"OK. On three. One, two, three!" Bryce's rock trounced Chuck's scissors.

"Chuck? Be careful, OK? I like the family jewels where they are and I'd really hate it if Sarah deems me guilty by association if you do something she won't like."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said ruefully, suddenly afraid for the welfare of his genitals.

Upstairs, Sanchez called to Sarah and Jill, sounding extremely miserable. "Ladies, I'm really not well. We'll have to reschedule, I'm afraid."

"No problem, sir," Sarah replied from the other side of the bathroom door. "Aphrodite Escorts will not charge you the full fee. Get well soon."

A dull thud from the bathroom told the girls that the mark was out cold. Jill let Casey in and the three of them proceeded to clone the hard drive of Sanchez's laptop and searched the room for documents and other evidence.

-o-

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"No, it's yours."

"Thank you. Hey, aren't you Malena Bernal, the actress?"

"Former actress, but otherwise guilty as charged," Malena replied with a sad smile.

"This is unfortunate. You are very talented and I really like your movies."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Chuck replied, signaling the bartender for a drink. He got a stiff vodka.

"Thank you Mr.…."

"Carmichael, Charles Carmichael. You can call me Charles. Can I buy you another drink? As a fan, nothing more."

"If you put it that way… Yes, thank you." They sat at the bar drinking and making small talk when Bryce's voice came through Chuck's earpiece.

"Dude, one of Sanchez's goons just got in here."

"No one was supposed to be watching her," Chuck whispered when Malena was turned away.

"Looks to me like he came for a drink. Turn up the charm, buddy. Remember, the objective is to make her husband lose focus. What better way than to have one of his men witness someone flirting with his wife?"

"On it." The band started playing a tango and he made a snap decision. "Malena, would you like to dance?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, it's a tango, the same one you danced in Black Dogs."

"OK, but just as a favor to you, Charles."

"Way to go, my man," Bryce enthused. "I'll be keeping an eye on the hired muscle."

Chuck knew a little about tango, but he wasn't too confident – until the Intersect kicked in. Now, he could dance like a pro.

"I'll kill them both!" Sarah exclaimed while watching the feed from Bryce's button camera. The sight of her boyfriend's intimate dance with a mark and especially the way she was grinding against him had her blood boiling. "Then I'm gonna pluck that brunette skank, pulling out her hairs one at a time!" She knew it was irrational, but she couldn't help it.

"And Bryce is not saying anything to keep Chuck from stepping out of line. I'll help you kill them, Sarah," Jill said.

"Girls, they are just doing their job," Casey said, hoping to calm them down.

"Chuck, I'm warning you," Sarah said, pressing the mike button. "Be careful where you put your hands." He was obeying, but Sarah damn near threw a fit when an emboldened Malena grabbed Chuck's ass. "That ass is mine, bitch! The whole Chuck is mine! Your own ass is grass and I'm the lawn mower!"

"Sarah, take it easy," Bryce told her. "You left the mike on and we can't have Chuck losing his cool now, not so close to success."

"Are you staying at this hotel, Charles?" Malena asked.

"Yes."

"You know what I'd like you to do?"

"You have but to tell me."

"I want you to take me to your room and make mad passionate sex to me."

"But… you're married!"

"So? It's not like he's faithful to me. And it'll be the first time I cheat on him. I'd never do it, but you, Charles, you make me feel comfortable."

"I'll take care of our tab," he said, excusing himself. On the way to the bar, he called Sarah. "Get the twilight tranqs out, honey. You won't pluck her, but you get to tranq her."

"I guess it's better than nothing. Hurry up. I'll debrief you thoroughly later."

*grunt* (Why can't you just keep it in your pants?)

It went as planned. The moment Malena stepped through the door, Sarah tranqed her. Chuck and Bryce then filled the others in on some aspects of the mission.

"One of Sanchez's guys saw us, too. He'll report it to his boss and you may guess his reaction."

"We'll need to get her out of here. She's in danger now," Jill said.

"Leave it to me," Sarah said, smiling evilly. Just as Malena started to wake up, she shot another dart into her. "I could get used to this. Nobody gropes my boyfriend but me."

"Is this a good time to use the old James Bond line 'the things I do for England'?"

"I'm with him," Bryce said.

"No," the girls yelled in unison.

Sarah arranged through Alexis for housekeeping to send a laundry cart up to their suite. They stuffed Malena in it and covered her with bedclothes and towels. Jill put on a maid's uniform, wheeled the cart to the garage and a backup team took it from there.

Chuck reviewed the information Casey got from Sanchez's suite, flashing several times in the process. The results were forwarded for further analysis and action. Through the cameras planted earlier they saw the goon pick up his unconscious boss from the bathroom floor and carry him to the bedroom, but the fun part was later, when Malena's transgression was reported. As expected, Sanchez was furious. He ordered his men to find her, kill the boyfriend and bring her to him. Then he called his Fulcrum contact. Having hacked into his cell phone, the team monitored the call. He made it easier by calling several Fulcrum agents by their names, allowing Chuck to flash on all of them.

Sanchez and his men were all arrested the same night. Graham and Beckman were very pleased, especially since another Fulcrum cell had been exposed and would soon be taken down.

Back in Echo Park, Chuck went to get himself a beer. Ellie and Devon had decided to sleep in their new apartment to get the feel of it, even though it wasn't completely ready yet. As for Sarah, she appeared at the entrance to the kitchen again wearing her call girl outfit.

"You know, Mr. Carmichael, I didn't get to use my Intersect skills on the bad guys today."

He eyed her up and down. "Well, Ms. Franco, maybe I could help you with all that excess energy you've got."

"I'm sure you could." She closed the distance between them and kissed him. "Casey gave us the day off for tomorrow, so we can sleep all we want," she whispered sexily in his ear.

"Who says we'll be sleeping?" He swept her off her feet and carried her to their room.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I swear that if I'm going to keep apologizing for delays in updating with extra long chapters, I'll be developing carpal tunnel syndrome some time in the near future. With this brief rant over, I can say again how much I appreciate your support. But for now, enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – The One Ring to Rule Them All… Or Not?<strong>

"This has to go, Chuck!"

"No! It stays! I'm putting my foot down, Sarah!"

"So am I!"

"You don't understand, it's not just a toy, it's a collectible."

"You said the same thing about the Tron poster and I agreed, because I like it and I also liked the movie after watching it with you. But this is where I draw the line."

"Are you sure? Because we can watch the movie and then you can decide."

"Oh no. You are not going to make me change my mind that easily."

"All right, I have another argument."

"Do your worst."

"Come here."

"And did I mention that you are not going to sweet-talk your way out of it either?"

"It's not what you're thinking. Come. Sit." He guided her to his desk and sat her down. "Read this." He found something on the internet and stood back, allowing her to take a good look at the website he'd just accessed.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"I did say…"

"Yes, you said it's a collectible, but… wow. These things are really expensive."

"Back in the day they cost just twenty bucks."

"What's going on in there?" Ellie asked Devon as she walked out of their new apartment and into the courtyard.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"Chuck and Sarah are just having their first fight, which is a big step for them, as a couple. Do you remember our first fight, babe?"

"I do. But right now, I wonder who's going to win the argument."

"They're not yelling at each other any more."

"Damn. I was kinda hoping that Sarah's influence would make their room look more grown up."

"Apparently Chuck found a way to keep his memorabilia."

The silence from the younger couple's room was replaced by the sound of an electric drill. Curious, Ellie went to the open Morgan door to see what was going on. Chuck was installing a couple of new shelves under Sarah's watchful eye.

"Hi Ellie," the blonde said, noticing the brunette.

"Hi. So, the fight's over, huh?"

"It is," Chuck said.

"For now," Sarah added cheekily, implying they might find another subject worthy of a fight – and the make up sex that would inevitably follow.

"What are the shelves for?"

"Sarah wanted to have some books and stuff in here."

"Chuck, you are fitting them too close together."

"So?"

"My trophies won't fit in."

"These are going to the living room."

"Trophies?" Ellie queried.

"I played soccer in high school and I also have a couple of awards from high school bands, plus some academic awards."

"You were in bands?"

"I played the violin. But it's been years since I gave it up."

"But her reintroduction to music is going smoothly," Chuck piped up.

"OK, Mr. Big Mouth. What about the guitar you have in here? Can you actually play, or is it here just for show?"

"Are you daring me, Sarah?"

"Yes," she replied smugly.

"Sit back and observe." He plugged the guitar into the amp and started playing a song. "Well?"

"I'm officially impressed." She turned to Ellie. "You could have warned me, you know."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I'm glad we could entertain you."

"Thanks. By the way, how are things on the secret front?"

"The same. Since we took down that arms dealer, all we've been doing is train, train and train. Oh, and in Chuck's case reviewing intel as well. How are your father, Dr. Winterbottom and Professor Fleming doing?"

"They are making progress. Dad believes he will eventually be able to completely erase the Intersect from Chuck's brain."

"When he does, do you think he'll let me keep the skills pack? It's cool," Chuck interrupted them.

"Ask him yourself, little brother. He didn't go into details."

"I will."

"Good. If you'll excuse me, Westside Medical screwed up the shifts, again. So instead of the afternoon shift, I'm pulling a double today."

"Hang in there, sis."

"Devon is the lucky one. I don't know how his schedule never gets fucked up. He even got a half shift today."

"It's probably because some girl at personnel likes him," Chuck said snidely.

Unfortunately, it pissed Ellie off. "I never thought of that. Whoever she is, I'll find her and she'll pay dearly. She'll regret setting her sights on my man. Hell, she'll regret ever being born."

Sarah smacked him upside the head when Ellie left.

"Ouch," Chuck complained. "What was that for?"

"You just sent your sister on a warpath with one single stupid comment."

"Um… sorry?"

"Men," Sarah huffed. Then she did an about face and went to get some coffee. Chuck decided to give her space and time to cool off. That was when Devon called to him from the courtyard.

"Hey, Chuckster, come here."

"What's going on, Captain?"

"I need to talk to you, man."

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

"It's not easy, you know… Anyway, as you're aware, Ellie and I have been together since day 1 at med school."

"Yeah, so?"

"We've been living together for quite a while and I believe the time is right to take it to the next level. I'm planning to visit your parents later and ask for their blessing…"

"And you already have mine, Devon."

"Thanks bro, I appreciate it. The problem is this: on my morning run I went to my safety deposit box and picked this up." He opened a box and showed Chuck a beautiful diamond ring. "It belonged to my great-grandmother. She knew Ellie was the one for me before I could even begin to realize it and gave it to me for her before she passed."

"Uh-huh."

"What I want you to do is hang on to it until I figure out how to propose to Ellie. You know she's a bloodhound when it comes to these things. If I keep it in the apartment she'll smell diamond."

"It will be an honor to keep it for you."

"I knew I could rely on you, man."

"Trust me, she'll love it, although I don't know if she'll ever be able to lift her hand ever again with that rock on her finger."

"Hey, maybe I can bounce some proposal ideas off you."

"Call me anytime, Captain."

"Thanks again, bro. And soon I'll be meaning that literally."

"Chuck, I made breakfast," Sarah said from the open Morgan Door. "Hey Devon, what's up?"

"Shall we tell her, Chuckster?"

"Tell me what?"

"Devon decided to propose to Ellie. He's going to see Mom and Dad about it later today. For now, he entrusted a ring to me for safekeeping."

"He came to the right place. Can I please see it?"

"Sure."

"It's beautiful! It's almost like it was made for Ellie. I'm so happy for you!" She hugged both Chuck and Devon. And then Chuck's phone rang.

"It was Casey," he said after hanging up. "He wants us in Castle, stat."

"Let's go."

"I'll lock up."

"We'll get my car," she said. He went inside, closed and locked the Morgan Door, then put the ring in one of his desk drawers before getting out the front door and locking it as well.

-o-

Casey, Bryce and Jill were waiting for them in Castle.

"Hi guys," Chuck said. "What's the rush?"

"Briefing with Graham and Beckman in five," Casey replied.

"How are things at home?" Jill asked.

"Fine," Sarah answered her before Chuck could. "In fact, Chuck and I had our first fight today."

*grunt* (Where's the brain bleach?)

"What was it about?"

"Nothing serious; it was mostly about our room, where to put our stuff, what to take out, things like that."

"Still, the first fight is an important milestone for a couple," Bryce commented. They continued talking and even Casey was caught up in the conversation, filing all the new information away in his brain, seeing it as potentially applicable to his own daughter.

"Sorry for interrupting what sounds like a very interesting conversation, but we need to get down to business," Graham said. They had almost forgotten about the meeting with their superiors. Strangely enough, both, even the normally stern Beckman, looked amused.

"Sir, Ma'am," Casey said. The kids nodded politely.

"How is training progressing, Major?"

"They are all doing very well, General. Given that three of them have enhanced skills, it's easier on all of us. I've also been training Ms. Roberts in certain NBC warfare aspects."

"Excellent," Graham said approvingly. "Now it's time to correct an oversight on our behalf."

"Sir?"

"Major, none of those kids asked to be dragged into this, but they took it in stride and are performing far above one could reasonably expect of them. Therefore, General Beckman and I decided that they are worthy of receiving financial compensation for their services, retroactive to the day Chuck uploaded the original Intersect."

"Goody," Chuck remarked and turned to Sarah. "And you were worrying about paying the bills."

"Shut up, Chuck." Her wide smile belied her words.

"You'll find an amount corresponding to your service up to and including today already deposited in your bank accounts."

"Thank you," Chuck said, speaking for all of them.

"You are welcome. Right now, there is no mission in the works for you, so aside from training and intel reviews, there is not much else for you to do. We'll call you if anything comes up." The screen went blank.

-o-

The one person in Chuck's life completely ignorant of his clandestine activities was his childhood friend, Morgan Guillermo Grimes. He parked his Pacer in a spot next to Chuck's SAAB, noticing that Sarah's Porsche was not there. Hoping to find his best friend home, he walked up to the apartment and knocked.

"Chuck must be out with Sarah," he mused when no one answered. Still, he needed something he knew Chuck had, and he needed it urgently. He also knew where the spare key to the apartment was, in a hidden drawer built into the wall. Looking around, he pulled a brick out, opening the drawer and retrieved the key, letting himself in.

He made his way to Chuck's room, not bothering to suppress a grin when he saw some of Sarah's lacy lingerie lying around. She was indeed the perfect match for his friend, right down to her tidiness/sloppiness ratio. Chuck had the discs with the programs he needed in one of his desk drawers.

"What's that?" Morgan wondered when he saw the ring box. His eyes widened when he realized what it probably was. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The agonized scream echoed inside the empty apartment the moment his worst fears were confirmed. From then on he moved like an automaton, picking up the discs, the ring, locking the place up after resetting the alarm system, replacing the key in its hiding place and driving to the hospital. He needed Ellie's advice.

-o-

Meanwhile, Devon was making good on his promise to run his proposal ideas by Chuck and he did it hiding in the doctors' lounge, lest Ellie get wind that he was up to something. Unfortunately, so far they were extreme sports related and Chuck pointed out that he ran the risk of losing the ring. So, before hanging up and going to see Stephen and Mary, Devon agreed to think of safer ways.

Finally at the hospital, Morgan sought Ellie out. He ran to the office where she was examining some CAT scans and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ellie said. Seeing Morgan breathless, she immediately assumed something bad had happened. "What's wrong? Is Chuck OK? And Sarah, is she OK too?"

"We lost him, Ellie."

"WHAT?"

"No, calm down, I didn't mean we _lost_ him, but…"

"But what?"

"Take a look at this." He handed her the ring box.

The woman in her was immediately drawn to the diamond, overriding the worried big sister mode. "It's beautiful."

"He's going to propose to Sarah, Ellie. Don't get me wrong, Sarah is the perfect girl for Chuck and I'm happy for him, but shouldn't he have told us, his family, first?"

"You're right, he should have told us. You know what we need? Payback. Chuck has to pay for keeping us in the dark on such an important issue."

"Understood. I'll take care of it. And I know how: I'll hang on to the ring. Chuck will drive himself nuts trying to find it and then he'll have to come to us for help."

"I like the way you think, Morgan."

"Thank you, Ellie, I appreciate it."

-o-

Devon was ecstatic. Stephen and Mary had been happy to give him their blessing. Their respect for their daughter's soon to be fiancé grew when they learned he'd also talked to Chuck. Now all he had to do was figure out how to pop the big Q. And this was by far the hardest part. Chuck's earlier comments had given him food for thought. At least he had half a shift to think it over, since he had to go back to work.

-o-

"Come on Chuck, let's go to the beach," Sarah suggested. "Guys, are you coming?"

"We'll be right with you… Wait, we have to go home and change," Bryce said.

"No need, we can raid the wardrobe here in Castle."

A little while later, they were on the beach, Chuck rubbing suntan lotion on Sarah and admiring her black gold-studded bikini. .

"Hmmm, right there," she half-whispered, half-moaned, enjoying the massage he was giving her.

Bryce rejoined them, carrying cold drinks for everyone. "Here you go guys."

"Thanks." Chuck rose to a sitting position and took a sip of his soda. He leisurely looked around and…

_A waterfall_

_File photos of a woman_

_Her file, mentioning her current alias as Lizzie Shafai_

_The Fulcrum logo_

_A waterfall_

"Sarah!" Chuck said urgently. "I just flashed."

"Fuck! On what?"

"On her." He pointed to Lizzie.

"The Pita girl?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"She's Fulcrum."

"Then what the Hell is she doing here? It's a public beach, for crying out loud! Never mind. If I get my hands on her, she'll pay for ruining my day – our day at the beach."

"Call Casey. I'll keep an eye on her. Bryce, Jill, see if there is anyone else around who doesn't quite blend in. Point them out to me and I'll see if they trigger a flash."

The precaution paid off. "Chuck, what about this bicycle cop? She's been loitering up there for a while now," Jill said.

Chuck took a good look at her and promptly flashed. "Her name is Juliette Simms. She's got a Fulcrum connection as her boss, a Lieutenant Mauser, is a member of Fulcrum. He frequently uses her to provide overwatch on Fulcrum ops, without her knowing the truth."

Sarah passed the information on to Casey, who was on his way after requesting backup.

"I see two guys with Bluetooth earpieces," Bryce informed Chuck. "It's kinda unusual to have them on all the time at the beach, isn't it?"

More flashes followed. "Damn, it's like we're in the middle of a Fulcrum beach party."

"Specifics," demanded Sarah.

"They're just hired guns. No big honchos in sight yet."

"Give me names so that I can pass them to Casey."

"Alexander Winterborne, CIA agent still on active duty and some guy named Duncan, ex-Marine, all other information redacted," Chuck recited the Intersect information. Sarah dutifully repeated it all verbatim to Casey.

"I got news," Casey told them not long afterwards. "The area is under observation by the LAPD. Apparently Mauser has stationed officers around, telling them some story about a meeting with an informer or something."

"I see Mauser over there," Chuck interrupted. "And I see Vincent Smith, too! Looks like he survived the drone strike in the Sierra."

"Beach party you said, Bartowski? Try douche bag convention."

To the unsuspecting passerby, the four young people appeared to be clustered around an open laptop computer, chatting away online with their friends. The truth was much different. Sarah and Bryce were tense, keeping the knapsacks containing their weapons close and ready to use them on a moment's notice.

"We should get out of here," Jill said.

"Not yet," Chuck replied. "So far Smith is the highest ranking agent I've identified. There's bound to be more around… Fuck, that flash was intense. OK, I made one more: Cliff Siljak, aka Cliff Arculin, former CIA scientist, a neurosurgeon. If he's around, Fulcrum must have not given up on their plans to acquire a functioning Intersect."

"Stay put. You are in no immediate danger," Casey ordered. "I have backup on the way, but with so many civilians around we'll have to wait until they leave the beach before we make a move on them."

"One more joining the party," Jill gave the heads-up. "I know him. He's from the Strength and Leadership Corporation."

"Yes, he was doing recruiting in Stanford," Bryce said. "Didn't pay much attention to him though."

"I did. His name is Bill Bergey."

"His company must be a Fulcrum front," Chuck surmised. Again, Sarah relayed everything to Casey.

"His presence here can't be a coincidence… Hold on… He's talking to Smith! Bingo! It's official, he's Fulcrum."

"Jill, were you thinking of entering Bergey's program?"

"I considered it. But then I decided that I wanted greater freedom in choosing my career than what Strength and Leadership offered."

"Good move, babe."

"Fat guy joining the party," observed Sarah. She had ingeniously turned the laptop's webcam towards the Fulcrum party, so they could observe more discreetly.

"Bernard Ominsky, aka Uncle Bernie," Chuck said after flashing on the latest arrival. "The guy is bad news. Not to mention that he once ate a 96-ounce steak in record time."

"Tell Bartowski to stick to the relevant facts," Casey told Sarah when she passed the information on.

"Casey says you have to stick to the relevant facts only."

"What, doesn't he like a running commentary?"

She just shrugged.

"Look who's coming," he said suddenly.

"I don't need any Intersect to tell me who he is," remarked Sarah.

"Ted Roark himself," Bryce added. "The same guy whose ass your Dad kicked last year."

"I recall reading something mentioning litigation between Orion and Roark Instruments, but what was it about?" Sarah asked.

"Roark tried to illegally obtain technical information from Orion with the aim of patenting it first. In the end he had to pay Dad's company a lot of money."

"Industrial espionage, huh?"

"Yeah, but he got caught. The publicity wasn't good for his company either."

"Tell me about it. The Roark Instruments stock plummeted and has still not recovered," Bryce added.

"I was in Dad's office once during that time and I saw a report from company security. I didn't put two and two together until now, but I think Roark was after technology suitable for use in an Intersect system." Just then his phone rang. "Hello."

"Chuckster, it's me."

"Now is not a good time, Captain, I'm kind of busy."

"Aren't you at the beach?"

"The job got in the way."

"Oh. Anyway, I just called to tell you I figured out how to propose to Ellie."

"Nothing extreme, I hope."

"No way, man. I'm going traditional. You know, an evening of intense seduction…"

"Devon! You do realize that you're talking about my sister here!"

"Chuck, I meant rose petals strewn all over the place, romantic music, her favorite movie, a sumptuous dinner with a pecan pie dessert and a chocolate cake with a diamond ring filling."

"It sounds like you have everything covered. Remember, her favorite movie is Casablanca. And one more thing: I suggest you use the ring as a topping for the cake instead of the filling. She tends to devour anything with chocolate and I bet you don't want her breaking a tooth on it."

"Point taken. I'll amend the plans accordingly. Where's the ring?"

"Look in the top desk drawer in my room. You know where to find the spare key."

"OK. I'll talk to you later. Take care."

"Thanks. Good luck."

"Are you done with the personal calls, Bartowski?"

"Yes, Casey, why?"

"I want you to check out the guy trying to chat up the lady at the popsicle stand. He's been there for a long time and he seems to be looking around."

Chuck obliged… and flashed. "Another Fulcrum guy, Ned Rhyerson," he reported. "He's a foot soldier, very low on the food chain."

"They are leaving," Jill said.

"We'll follow them. If Bartowski's right and it's about rebuilding their Intersect…" Casey didn't have to finish the sentence. Sarah did it for him.

"We need to know the extent of their progress and sabotage their plans before they advance too far."

"I'll call Dad," Chuck said, as he'd suddenly had an idea.

"Hello son," Stephen answered on the first ring.

"Dad, can you send me the schematics for the original Intersect, the one they were trying to build before you got on board?"

"Sure, why?"

"Just a hunch," Chuck replied.

"Chuck's hunches usually pan out," remarked Sarah. It was true. He'd proven time and again that he was capable of amazing flights of second sight, from discovering the bomb in the Miller Hotel to adding his own observations to his reports whenever he flashed while doing the dailies. The moment he got the email, he compared the drawings to the sprawling Roark Instruments campus.

"There," he said triumphantly. "This building looks specially designed to house an Intersect system."

Casey reported it. "Graham and Beckman are asking if you're sure, Bartowski."

"I didn't flash on it or anything, but it's too similar to be just a coincidence. Ask them to run the theory by Dad if they want a second opinion."

By the time it took for Stephen to confirm Chuck's assessment, the Fulcrum people started heading for their cars.

"Targets on the move," Bryce said.

"We should follow them."

"Negative, Walker. Pack up and head back to Castle. I'll put surveillance teams on them."

-o-

Sarah was driving the SAAB while Chuck was looking for more clues on the laptop. His phone rang and the call was automatically picked up by the car's Bluetooth.

"Chuck here," he said.

"Bro, we have a problem. I can't find the ring in your desk! And I can't propose to Ellie without a ring!" Devon said, obviously very stressed out. "It was all perfect until now! Your parents gave me their blessing… Dammit, where's my great-granny's ring?"

"Devon calm down. Did you look in all the drawers?"

"One was locked. Is it in there?"

"No, that's Sarah's drawer. Only she has the key."

"That's a mystery. I'm sure I put it in a desk drawer. Both you and Sarah saw me."

"We did," she confirmed.

"Then what happened to it? Are you still working? I'm asking because even though my issue is important, I don't want to distract you."

"I can look into the matter. Let me access the home security system… Morgan entered some time after we left. He must have taken it. I don't know why, but it was probably by mistake."

"Right now I'm at work and can't do anything about it."

"Don't sweat it, Devon. I'll take care of the matter when I get off work."

"I'll owe you one, bro."

"How do you know it was Morgan?" Sarah asked once Chuck hung up the phone.

"It was his code."

"He has a code to enter our place?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't see fit to tell me?"

"I thought you knew about it. Besides, Morgan is family."

Sarah concentrated on driving and said nothing. Chuck had a point. And he knew Morgan for far longer than he knew her. She was willing to let this slide, since she loved her boyfriend so much.

-o-

"Chuck's guess is all we have right now, but we believe it's not unsubstantiated," Graham said over the video link.

"Major Casey, you are to take command of the operation and prevent Fulcrum from having an operational Intersect system by any means necessary," Beckman added.

"Yes, General." When their superiors signed off, he turned to his team mates. "Suit up. I want you all in tactical gear and full body armor in ten minutes. Like Bartowski said, our best bet is to hit the RI campus."

It was dark when the team approached the outer fence of the target facility. Other teams were stationed nearby to provide backup, while yet another unit had the Strength and Leadership Corporation building under surveillance. Sneaking in was unexpectedly easy, given the security they had to overcome. Chuck's skills and some nifty Orion hardware took care of the technical aspects, but they were all tense, suspecting a trap. Sarah and Bryce were nervously gripping their guns, while Jill stayed in the van, being the getaway driver. The true reason for the lax security in the section they were in became apparent later.

"It's gone."

"What do you mean 'it's gone', Bartowski?"

"The core, the hard drives, the processors, they are all gone."

"You mean they moved their Intersect?"

"Exactly."

"Where?"

"Beats me. We should search the place for clues. What does surveillance have to say?"

"Hang on." Casey spoke briefly on his radio. "The place was too big for a single team to cover effectively, but they reported a helicopter taking off from the administration building helipad approximately an hour ago."

"That's all?"

"No, the team keeping watch at the S & L building intercepted a conversation about something called Protocol 7."

"Let's go. Nothing left here for us to find," Chuck said and winked to confirm that he'd just flashed. In an enemy facility you can't be too careful.

"You flashed," Casey said when they finally reached the van.

"Uh-huh. Protocol 7 is the code for a very much secret Fulcrum facility near Barstow. I have the coordinates."

"It's an empty lot," Bryce remarked once they called up the Google Earth photos of the site on the computer.

"No," Sarah said. "Look here. I'd say it's a drive-in movie theater."

"Walker's right. Roberts, drive on. We are going to Barstow. I'll call for backup."

-o-

"Stand down, Major," Beckman ordered when Casey reported the team in position.

"Stand down? General, I don't understand."

"We're sending a squadron of F-16s to bomb the site. Fulcrum cannot be permitted to have an operational Intersect."

"Casey!" Chuck called urgently.

"I'm busy."

"You should see this," Chuck insisted. "We have new arrivals, lots of them. Casey, I think they are going to upload their Intersect to selected agents."

"Did you hear that, General, Director?"

"We did. Get out of there. In half an hour all hell is going to break loose."

"Roger. Kids, let's go. The Air Force is going to bomb this place in thirty minutes."

"No, we can't go yet! Their earlier system was almost completely destroyed. But now we have a chance to capture its key elements for analysis," Chuck protested.

"We have our orders."

"And we also have the time to sneak in, grab the core, the hard drives and the processors and be gone before they know it."

"Listen to him, Casey," Sarah said. "He's on to something here."

"I know it'd be good to have these items, but we don't even know where they are."

"Oh, they are in the projection booth." Chuck smiled at Casey's puzzlement and explained. "The upload is visual. They have to project the contents of their database on the screen for their agents to absorb. Thus it stands to reason that the system is near the projector."

"The place is lightly guarded. Clearly they are not expecting trouble here," observed Bryce.

"And they do not want to appear conspicuous," Sarah added.

"Doesn't a fleet of identical Chrysler convertibles negate that somewhat?"

"Okay," Casey said finally. "We're going in. Roberts, stay here and keep the engine running. We may have to exfil in a hurry."

"Be careful, guys."

"See you soon, babe." Bryce gave her a peck on the lips before he and the others disappeared into the darkness. Casey was point, carrying an M4A1 with an M203 grenade launcher attached and his SIG Sauer. Chuck had a Walther P99 pistol loaded with tranquilizer rounds. Sarah took a UMP submachine gun and her Smith & Wesson. Bryce chose a G36K and a Glock, all the weapons being fitted with suppressors.

They found a convenient hole in the fence and snuck into the drive-in, approaching the projection booth from the rear. Casey spotted a guard. After motioning to the others to keep still, he approached the man and killed him quickly and silently, crushing his larynx and breaking his neck. Chuck shot another one with a tranq dart as she was coming down the stairs. Casey and Bryce grabbed the unconscious guard before he fell and made noise. Sarah was covering their rear, noting with relief that it was clear.

Casey led them into the projector room, where a couple of technicians were setting up the system, supervised by Cliff Siljak and Ted Roark, with two more men and Lizzie standing guard. Chuck looked at his watch and signaled that they had eighteen minutes left before the airstrike. Again, Casey led the way, shooting down one of the guards. Bryce, having flashed, took out the other. Sarah had no trouble with the smaller woman. She didn't even need to flash to take her down.

"Freeze," Casey ordered the surviving Fulcrum people. "And don't say a word. Carmichael, do your thing." He cleverly used Chuck's alias, not wanting to reveal anyone's real name.

"I'm on it." Chuck produced his lucky screwdriver, the one he had since he first became a member of the Nerd Herd and got to work on dismantling the Fulcrum Intersect, stripping it of its most important components. In short order, the core, the processors and the hard drives were safely in a pouch. "Done," he announced.

"Well done. Anderson, O'Connell, tie them up and gag them. I'll cover you. Carmichael, watch the door."

"OK. Hey Coburn, these papers may be important."

"Take them."

Chuck was stuffing the papers in another pouch of his load bearing vest when the door opened. In a split second Vincent realized what was going on and tried to draw his weapon. Casey shot him in the shoulder, but he still managed to grab Sarah. She instantly flashed, extricated herself from Vincent's grasp with one smooth fluid move and delivered a roundhouse kick that knocked him out cold.

"Are you OK?" Chuck asked her.

"Yes," she replied and proceeded to cuff and gag the unconscious Vincent. She looked at her watch. "Hurry up. Less than ten minutes left."

Casey keyed his mike. "Sands, do you copy?"

"Go ahead."

"We're coming your way. Mission accomplished."

"I'll be waiting."

Their luck didn't hold for much longer. Chuck and Sarah were still going down the stairs when they were spotted. Three Fulcrum guards opened fire on them. She grabbed Chuck and pulled him to cover before unleashing a burst from her UMP and throwing a flashbang for good measure. Casey and Bryce covered them from the fence, but there were too many hostiles.

"GUYS, RUN!" Chuck yelled. "We'll be right behind you." He tranqed one of the guards, while Sarah scythed the other two down with a hail of bullets. He took advantage of the short lull in the fighting to grab a cross-country motorcycle resting against one wall of the projection booth. The combination of the adrenaline rush he was on and the Intersect gave him the ability to ride it like a pro. He kick-started it and, when Sarah mounted it behind him, he gunned the engine and sped right through the Fulcrum agents assembling for an assault on their position and out the gate. Sarah threw a grenade to discourage pursuit. "We're outta there," he reported to Casey. A couple of minutes later the sky lit up with the fireballs the F-16 strike created. By then they were all back in the van on the road to LA.

Sarah was leaning against Chuck, trying to stop tears from escaping her eyes. He noticed and was immediately concerned. He didn't have to ask. She saw the question in his eyes. "I took lives today," she said sadly.

"I won't love you any less because of it, Sarah. Don't think about the lives you took, think about all those we saved today, the lives of good agents who would have been in grave danger had Fulcrum succeeded in uploading their Intersect to their agents. Think about the innocent civilians who could have been caught in the crossfire. You saved my life too back there, just in case you forgot."

The tears spilled over, but now they were tears of relief. "Thank you, Chuck."

He hugged her tighter. "You are welcome."

"When we get back, we'll have to get Awesome's ring from Morgan."

"Yes, thanks for reminding me."

And they were free to do just that, following a quick debriefing. Graham and Beckman reprimanded them all for undertaking an unauthorized operation, but were pleased with the results. Thus, Chuck and Sarah, dressed casually again, were in her Porsche, waiting outside Morgan's place for the bearded one to appear. They didn't have long to wait. The moment their mark got out of his car they pounced.

"Chuck, Sarah, what are you guys doing here?"

"Hand it over, Morgan."

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

Chuck was in no mood for games. He lightly slapped Morgan and grabbed him by the ear. "I'm talking about the ring Ellie is going to be wearing for the rest of her life, even though she doesn't know it yet. I know you took it, buddy."

"Oh, that. I've got it… Whoa, hold on a second! You mean it's for Ellie?"

"Yes, Awesome is going to propose."

"Then it's not the one ring to rule them all!"

"Chuck, what is he talking about?"

"I have no idea, aside from it being a Lord of the Rings reference."

"Man, I thought it was for Sarah! Ellie and I were plenty miffed that you didn't include us in such a life altering decision. But how did you know it was me?"

"Do you really think my Dad would design a security system that didn't log every entry by the key code used?"

"At least it all ends well. Come here." He took Chuck aside and gave him the ring. "When you finally decide to propose to Sarah, let me and Ellie know. Maybe we'll help you come up with an awesome proposal plan," he whispered conspiratorially.

"I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight Morgan. I have to give it back to Devon."

"Wish them all the best for me."

Back in Echo Park, Chuck saw Devon in the living room of his and Ellie's new apartment and motioned for him to join them in the courtyard. "I got it back," he said simply.

"I knew I could entrust you with the safekeeping of my family jewels – so to speak. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Can you keep it a little longer? Obviously, I can't propose today, but tomorrow is another matter."

"OK."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Sarah added. "And congratulations."

Devon hugged Chuck and Sarah. "I appreciate it, guys. Thanks again. We'll talk about it in the morning. For now, get some rest, both of you. Doctor's orders."

"Goodnight," Chuck and Sarah said before entering their apartment. They took a quick shower together, had a snack and went to bed. Sarah was still somewhat affected by the events of the day, but she had Chuck to help her through it all and that was what really mattered. After all, tomorrow was another day, she thought as they fell asleep, cuddled together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**** – The Good Ex and the Bad Ex**

Sarah woke up to something sweet, juicy and very tasty being brushed back and forth over her lips. She recognized the taste as fresh strawberry and whipped cream and snapped at it, biting something else in the process as well.

"OW!" Sarah, you bit my finger!" Chuck complained.

She opened her eyes and giggled. "It's your fault. You know I love strawberries."

"I brought you breakfast."

"So I noticed. What is it?"

"It's your favorite," he replied. "French toast, fresh strawberries, whipped cream and orange juice."

Sarah sat up in bed and eyed him suspiciously. "Did you talk to my parents?"

"Your sister, actually," he laughed. "What, did she purposely give me wrong information?"

"No, she told you the truth." She paused as he fed her another strawberry. "But it was my favorite breakfast when I was twelve."

"What has changed since then?"

"I need coffee, too."

"Coffee, yeah, I know. Here you go. Coffee with cream and two sugars." He handed her a cup.

"Mmmm, I must have died and gone to heaven."

"Nope, you're still in Echo Park, stuck with me," he jokingly retorted as he set up the folding over bed table for her and deposited the breakfast tray on it. She kissed him and he tasted the sweetness on her lips.

"I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too."

"Do we have plans for today?" Sarah asked as she started digging into her food.

"Frankly, I don't know. There are the dailies, of course, but with Fulcrum's demise Graham and Beckman are too busy overseeing the mopping up to bother us. I don't know what Casey has in store for us, however."

"He'll call if he wants anything, I guess."

"You're probably right." He waited until she finished her breakfast and then took the tray to the kitchen. He returned to the room to find her waiting for him.

"Cuddle with me?"

"Sure." Chuck kicked his shoes off, set the alarm clock and slipped under the covers. Sarah immediately wrapped her arms and legs around him. She was asleep again in seconds.

"You're not much of a morning person," he whispered in her ear, the humor evident in his voice and kissed the top of her head before relaxing and falling asleep himself.

-o-

They were rudely awakened by someone pounding on a glass pane of the Morgan Door. Sarah was up in a flash, snatching her gun from her purse and aiming it at the source of the noise. Chuck also bolted upright, grabbing a shoe, ready to hurl it at the intruder, who turned out to be Casey.

"Dammit, Casey," Sarah complained after Chuck let their partner and mentor in. "You could have called, you know."

"Check your phones. I called you about twenty times. Each."

"Sarah, where is my phone?"

"Huh? I don't know. Have you seen mine?"

*grunt* (Get your shit together) "Allow me." He called Chuck's number. And…

_Any way you want it. That's the way you need it. Any way you want it._

"I guess I left it in the living room," Chuck offered lamely.

*grunt* (Moron)

"And I think mine is sitting right next to yours," Sarah added. "What did you want us for anyway, Casey?"

"I needed to ask your boyfriend some things."

"Well, I'm here, go ahead and ask."

"How's the analysis of the Fulcrum Intersect hardware going?"

"I'm making progress."

"And?"

"Huh?"

"Specifics; Graham and Beckman want specifics, idiot."

"Oh. In that case, tell them…"

"No, Bartowski, you'll tell them." Casey had an evil smirk on his face when he told them that. As if on cue, the TV in the room came on and their bosses appeared on it. Sarah instinctively pulled the covers up to her chin and glared daggers at Casey. Chuck huffed in annoyance.

"Is it a bad time?" Graham asked innocently.

"Kind of," Chuck replied, adding his glare to Sarah's.

Even Beckman looked kind of amused. "We'll contact you again in a few minutes, after you get ready."

In the few minutes it took for Graham and Beckman to reappear the room was squared away, Chuck and Sarah were fully dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed while Casey was in Chuck's desk chair.

"Chuck," Graham began, "we'd like you to tell us what you've managed to glean from examining the hardware you obtained the other day."

"They used the latest technology to make them, that's for sure, but the configuration was rendered obsolete by my father's designs."

"But is it workable?"

"I rigged the parts together on a test frame. As a tool for analyzing intel it's somewhat adequate. It would still be slower than the one Orion designed and built for you, but it would do the job, I think."

"Please explain."

"The hardware could work, I verified that, and the files found in the hard drives were comprehensive, but the encoding sucks."

"Continue."

"It all hinges on the quality of the encoding, actually. Theirs taxes the hardware quite a bit, requiring more power and a lot of extra cooling. They had a separate Freon cooling unit just for the core and processors."

"What about uploading it to a human host?" Beckman asked.

"That's where it gets tricky. So far I'm working with special filters on the screens of the Castle computers, to avoid having to wear eye protection. I ran an upload simulation. The results were not encouraging, as the upload speed was fluctuating wildly, no doubt due to the strain on the system. I asked Ellie to take a look at it and she says it's dangerous for humans, even ones with high subliminal image retention abilities."

"Define dangerous."

"According to Ellie, it can potentially cause epilepsy or worse, like driving the hosts insane, turning them into vegetables, or even killing them through cerebral hemorrhaging as the brain strains itself to absorb the download."

"Maybe we should have let Fulcrum upload it to their agents. It would have been cheaper than the airstrike," remarked Graham.

"We didn't know that at the time, but even had we not known about Barstow, it sounds like would have been a major setback for Fulcrum anyway," Beckman said.

"There is one more thing," Chuck said.

"We are listening."

"Even though their Intersect was not up to par, the individual components were well designed and can have manifold uses. The core for example, the one referred to as the Cipher in the original plans, can work well even without the supporting processors. Again, its performance cannot match the latest Orion products, but…"

"What's with the constant advertising, Bartowski?" Casey interrupted.

"Our company is a world leader in advanced computer systems. It's the standard to measure all other comparable products," Chuck replied indignantly.

"He's right, Major," Graham sided with Chuck.

"Bottom line is, you better make sure every Cipher they made is accounted for. In the wrong hands it can do a lot of damage if used to make or improve weapons, like in a missile guidance system or in an aircraft mission computer. There might even be many peaceful uses for it."

"Do you really think…?"

"Ma'am, the Cipher is the single most important component. If I were in their shoes, I'd make damn sure to have a couple of spare cores on hand, just in case. Either way, they and the related design drawings may become a hot commodity on the international arms black market, unless the CIA and the NSA can account for all of them."

"Very well, Chuck, we'll assign a team to look into the matter. Let us know if anything comes to your attention."

"Yes, General."

"As for you, Colonel, take a few days off."

"Excuse me, General?"

"Oh, right, I remembered to tell you only now. Your exceptional performance on the Intersect mission warranted a promotion, which was long overdue anyway. As of now you are a full-bird Colonel."

"Congratulations," Graham said.

Chuck and Sarah looked at their mentor, partner and friend admiringly. She rose and hugged him. "Congratulations, Casey."

Chuck clapped him on the shoulder. "Good job, dude. You finally get a chicken franchise." He turned to Beckman. "It comes with a raise, right?"

"Of course," Beckman smiled.

"See, buddy? It's your lucky assignment."

*grunt* (Spare me the sentimental stuff, but thanks)

"Is this meeting over?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Graham answered. "We'll talk again when you have news for us or when there is a new assignment for you."

"Come on, Casey," Sarah said, dragging the big man out of the chair. "We are going out."

"Out?"

"Yes, you are going to buy something nice for your wife and your daughter to celebrate your double promotion."

"Yeah, live up to the affectionate nickname Mrs. Casey gave you."

"Bartowski! Grrrr…"

"I know, I know. I'm not allowed to say it or you'll end me."

-o-

A couple of hours later, the shopping done, Chuck, Sarah and Casey were in Castle. The newly minted Colonel busied himself with some paperwork, while Sarah was content to watch her boyfriend tinker with the captured Fulcrum Intersect hardware. Jill and Bryce arrived just before lunchtime.

"Hey guys," Bryce said.

"Do you have anything for us?" Jill asked.

"Only some juicy news," Sarah replied.

"My curiosity is officially piqued."

"Drum roll," Chuck began. Bryce did a fair imitation of a drum roll with a couple of pens on a desk. "Casey got a double promotion today. So, it is my pleasure to present to you… Colonel John Casey!" Chuck announced proudly.

"Way to go, sir," Bryce said and shook Casey's hand.

"Congratulations," Jill added.

"Are you guys up for some lunch?"

"Casey's got plans, buddy. He wants to celebrate with his family, but Sarah and I will be glad to join you, right baby?"

"Of course," Sarah confirmed, looping her arm through Chuck's.

"Have a good time," Casey told the four kids.

"Thanks, we will."

"And be careful. Fulcrum may be history, but Bartowski's still the only Intersect around."

"Don't worry."

"Where you are concerned, worrying comes naturally, Bartowski."

"Yeah, whatever. Give the family our regards."

-o-

"I can't believe I'd never heard of this place until now," Jill gushed. "It's amazing!"

"Morgan discovered it."

"Of course he did," Bryce laughed. The little restaurant where they were having lunch specialized in Continental European cuisine. The food was excellent and the prices very reasonable.

They were still contentedly munching their way through lunch when a petite brunette who happened to be passing outside recognized one of them. She went in and approached their table.

"Chuck?"

"Hannah!" Chuck was surprised to see his ex-girlfriend in town. After all, it had been over a year since he'd last seen her in person. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some business to take care of. Hi Bryce, hi Jill." She also gave a polite nod to Sarah.

"Hannah, allow me to introduce Sarah."

"Hi."

"Hi," Sarah said. "Chuck has told me many good things about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Thank you. I'll go out on a limb and say you two are together, am I right, Sarah?"

"We are," she confirmed.

"So, any news from the East Coast? We haven't talked online for a while."

"Dad is fine now," Hannah began. "But he did give us a bad scare."

"I'm so glad to hear it. Give him my best."

"I will. Business is going OK, as are my online classes. I'll be getting my degree soon. And I, um, got engaged."

"Congratulations, Hannah. Who's the lucky guy, do we know him?"

"I don't think so, but he's nice. He's like you in many respects."

"But he's not a nerd," Chuck guessed.

"Not as big a Nerd as you, but he has a nerdy streak." She showed them a photo of her and her fiancé together. "His name is Ryan."

"Bring him over here sometime. Hey, maybe we'll meet him at your graduation."

"Not a bad idea, Chuck. I have to go, as I don't want to be late for an important appointment." She hugged Chuck and gave him a peck on the cheek under Sarah's watchful eye and then hugged Jill and Bryce as well. Even Sarah got a hug. "Take care of Chuck," she simply told the tall blonde.

"I will," Sarah assured her.

-o-

Katie Walker rubbed her tired eyes and got up from her desk to pace around her office a bit. Arranging conventions and symposiums could be tedious sometimes, especially when they required elaborate preparations for presentations and stuff. As she looked out the window, she noticed someone familiar leaving the building across the street. What had her little daughter been doing in the Orion building? Then she saw the way she was holding on to the tall lanky guy who was with her. The conclusion was simple: Sarah's boyfriend worked for Orion.

"Everything OK, honey?" Her husband's voice startled her and she jumped noticeably.

"Uh, yes, everything's fine. Take a look over there."

"What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"You'll know it when you see it."

"I see our baby girl with a guy."

"He's probably her boyfriend."

"I didn't know she had one."

"She's really private about stuff like that, but it seems she and this Chuck boy she once mentioned progressed to beyond being just friends." As if on cue, the Walkers witnessed the young couple kiss. They looked at each other, smiled and kissed lovingly, happy for their daughter.

In fact, Chuck wasn't working for his father – yet. They had dropped by after lunch to say hi to his parents, see if there was anything requiring their attention downstairs in Castle and he also wanted to keep abreast of new developments in the field of computers and software. It was then when his nerdiness was turned full on and Sarah couldn't help but find it adorable. Jill and Bryce had gone home and Casey was with his family, so they had the rest of the day to themselves. And, since they were officially still on vacation, they decided to roam the city and have fun.

They ended up in a small café. A waitress took their order and soon brought them two glasses of cold Greek-style Frappe along with some cookies. The conversation revolved around Awesome's aborted proposal, as Ellie had been invited to a neurology convention in San Francisco and he thus had to postpone it for a few days, plans for the remainder of their vacation time as well as some aspects of their future jobs. He was enthusiastic about writing software for the family business, while she regaled him with her ideas for making the hotel even better.

"In fact, I have been writing code for a game on my own time."

"Really? How's it progressing?"

"Not as fast as I'd like." He leaned conspiratorially close to her. "The whole spy business takes a lot of time. So do you."

She laughed and punched him in the arm. "Would it make me a Nerd if I said that I'd like to play it when it's finished?"

"Let me think… no, not really. But if it did, you'd be the most beautiful, wonderful and badassest Nerd ever."

"You really know how to compliment a lady, Mr. Bartowski."

"Why, thank you, Ms. Walker."

They were about to kiss when Sarah's eyes widened in surprise and she cursed soundly and roundly. "Good-for-nothing son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong, Sarah?"

"See that guy over there?" She pointed to a tall dark haired movie star handsome guy leaving the café.

Chuck turned to look.

_A flock of birds_

_FBI suspect reports about one Daniel Shaw_

_FBI-assigned case-unique codename Blackbriar_

_List of criminal activities Shaw was suspected of_

_Possible accomplices_

_A flock of birds_

"I'll make a wild guess and say that you came across his file at work, because I just flashed on him."

"Well, you're wrong, Chuck. Remember about the disastrous almost-relationship I once mentioned?"

"Yes?" Chuck said tentatively.

"That's him," she said angrily.

Chuck felt his anger rising. He rarely got angry, but in this case he wanted to rip this Shaw character to shreds for the emotional distress he'd caused Sarah. She had told him that she'd almost become Shaw's girlfriend when she was a freshman in college and he was a senior. The only thing he wanted her for was to add another notch in his bedpost. "Don't worry, Sarah," Chuck said. "He's gonna get his. And he's gonna pay big time, since we can initiate a legitimate op against him. According to the Intersect, the CIA and the NSA will find certain ventures of his very interesting."

"Let's follow him," she suggested.

"I'll follow him. You call Casey and let him know what I'm up to."

"Hold on, I don't know anything about Shaw's file. And although you are now more than capable of defending yourself, you shouldn't be chasing after suspects alone. Whatever we do, we'll do it together."

"OK, but hurry before we lose him."

They followed him discreetly to a nearby parking lot where he met a tall beautiful brunette. The matching wedding bands Chuck noticed on their fingers indicated that they were married. He informed Sarah about it and she scoffed, saying that Shaw was probably cheating on his wife big time. He'd probably married her for money anyway. Once a two-timing bastard, always a two-timing bastard, she explained. Chuck and Sarah watched as the other couple got in a Tesla Roadster and drove away. They couldn't follow without a car of their own and there were no cabs in sight, so Chuck merely wrote down the license plate number. They'd have to rely on traffic cameras to track Shaw's movements.

"Casey," Chuck said when the big man answered the phone. "I flashed on a guy… You're in Castle? Good. Listen, I need you to access traffic cameras around Sunset Boulevard. Look for a black Tesla Roadster, license plate number 3JRQ158. It just turned into Sunset from N Orange Drive and is heading west, got it?"

"What did Casey say?" Sarah asked.

"He's on it."

"Let's go get my car. This way we can be there when Casey gets a fix on his location."

"My car is less conspicuous," Chuck countered.

"This is LA, Chuck. My Porsche blends right in."

-o-

"So I guess he lives here," Chuck remarked as they passed a cul-de-sac in the suburbs, where Shaw had driven his car. "Meadow Branch," he read the sign.

"I'll tell Casey," Sarah said simply as she parked the Porsche nearby.

"He's smart. Had we tried to follow him in there we'd stick out like a sore thumb." Then he had an idea. "Ask Casey to run Shaw's and his wife's bank records and credit card statements."

"What are we looking for?"

"A way in his place," he answered cryptically.

"I don't get it."

"Tell him to look for purchases of electronics from a Buy More. If we are lucky, they bought something from there and I can go in on a bogus service call."

"Chuck, you are a genius!" Sarah enthused. "As long as you don't have to get cozy with his wife," she added.

"I'll be sure to let Casey, Graham and Beckman know."

Casey called them after a while to let them know that Evelyn Shaw, nee Nichols, had bought a late model computer from the Buy More. Chuck merely smiled and told Sarah to drive off. The destination, after a stop at home to pick up some things he needed was Castle.

"What are you doing, Bartowski?"

"Since you had the forethought to get me the information I needed on Shaw's ISP and their IP, it's an easy matter to mess up his wife's new computer. In a few minutes it will be attacked by a nasty virus. Back in Stanford we called it the Bartowski Special. She'll call the Nerd Herd to come and fix it, we'll intercept the call and I'll go as the repair guy."

"Taking the opportunity to look for evidence of illegal activities," Casey finished the thought for him. "Smart. Just be careful. She may be involved, too."

"I don't think so," Sarah interjected. "I just ran a background check on her. And based on what I see here, Shaw married her for her money. The prick was always a gold-digger."

"I should sick Bartowski on her, but I have a feeling you won't like it, Walker."

"You got that right, Casey."

-o-

_Drrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggg!_

"Who is it?"

"Buy More Nerd Herd, I'm here for the computer emergency."

"That was fast. The guy who took my call told me there might be a delay."

"I was on another offsite call nearby. I guess they forgot momentarily. Between you and me, the Beverly Hills branch is not exactly the best. The flashiest yes, but the most efficient, no. You should try the Burbank branch next time." _Take that, Barclay_, Chuck thought. He could not resist taking a cheap shot at the rival branch.

"Can you fix it today? I really need it."

"No promises, but I'll do my best. It all actually depends on the problem."

"OK. I have to run to the store. I'll be back in twenty minutes tops. Before I go, would you like me to get you anything, like a coffee or a soda?"

"Just some water, please. It's really hot today."

"I hope you didn't give her your charm smile," Sarah said over the comms.

"You know it's reserved for you exclusively," he replied when Evelyn went to the kitchen to get him a glass of cold water.

"Correct answer, Chuck."

"Walker, let him do his job," Casey admonished.

Half an hour later, Chuck left having searched the house for anything useful. On his command, Bryce had fixed the problem with Evelyn's computer remotely from Castle.

"Did you find anything?" Casey asked as Chuck was driving away.

"Not much," he admitted. "But it looks like Shaw has an important appointment today. We should send Bryce and Jill to tail him."

"Just give us the time and place. We'll be there," Jill promised.

"We'll even provide a live feed," Bryce added.

"Good thinking, people," Casey said. "Since the mark knows Walker, you're keeping her away from him so as not to compromise her primary mission. And since we still have time, drop by so we can brief Graham and the General on our progress so far."

-o-

"Any indication as to whether the meeting is about his illegal activities?" Graham asked.

"No sir. We are going to ascertain through surveillance of the mark."

"Can't the FBI handle it?"

Casey scoffed.

"What was that, Colonel?"

"We can do a far better job than the Fumble Bumble and Incompetent."

"Besides," Chuck piped up, "certain, ahem, ventures of his are of interest to national security, such as obtaining advanced technology for sale abroad."

"It also says here that he was briefly employed by the now defunct Roark Instruments," Jill added.

"Does he have a Fulcrum connection?" Graham asked immediately.

"We believe he was operating independently, to steal something and sell it on the black market. Based on his position in the company, I'd say it was about the RIOS."

"RIOS?"

"RI Operating System, the software they never got the chance to release."

"Very well, Chuck, dig deeper and let us know what you uncover."

Beckman spoke for the first time since the briefing began. "I understand that Agent Walker has a past connection with the mark, which maybe we can exploit. I think you should reestablish contact with Shaw, Sarah."

"Ma'am, with all due respect, this is not a cover, it's my life, my _real_ life."

"I concur," Casey said, siding with Sarah. "She's not experienced enough to do it."

"Nevertheless, we'll keep it as an option. Do you understand, Agent Walker?"

"Yes ma'am," she replied gruffly, the displeasure evident in her voice.

"Then we can adjourn the meeting. We'll reconvene when you have something tangible to report."

-o-

"Where did you go?" Sarah asked when Chuck rejoined her in the car. Shaw was in a nearby restaurant waiting for his contact. Bryce and Jill were keeping an eye on him, while Chuck and Sarah were watching the premises and Casey was in the van with Awesome who, having nothing better to do, had volunteered to accompany them.

"I went to get us something to eat. I even got takeout for Casey and Awesome."

"Takeout on a stakeout?" Sarah laughed.

"Sounds catchy, doesn't it?" He rummaged inside his messenger bag. "I also got this."

"What is it?"

He held up a CD. "It's my stakeout mix, so we won't get bored."

"Looks like you have everything planned," she said, opening her salad container.

"I aim to please."

"Someone is approaching the mark," Bryce said. "Are you guys getting video and audio?" Not long ago Shaw had gone to the bathroom and they had taken advantage of it to plant a GLG-20 bug on his table. Jill had the relay transmitter hidden in her purse and Casey was operating the recording equipment in the van. "Yep, he's the contact."

"Bartowski, turn on your laptop. I'm sending you the live feed."

"It's on."

"Are you receiving?"

"Yes." He was looking at the screen as he tried to take a sip of his soda. The next second his drink was spilled all over the front of his crisp white Nerd Herd shirt. "Dammit!"

"Chuck, what happened? You made a mess. Fortunately, you have a spare shirt in your bag."

"Sarah, I flashed. The guy Shaw is seeing is the managing director of the Ring Corporation."

"The Ring Corporation," she echoed. "Sounds familiar."

"On the surface it's just another huge company paying off fat dividends to its stockholders. In reality, they are up to their ears in smuggling, influence peddling, industrial espionage, fraud, you name it, they are doing it. The SEC, the Secret Service, the FBI, not to mention the NSA and the CIA have been trying to find evidence to indict the major players for years."

"Now may be our chance," she said. "Go ahead and change. I'll watch the feed."

-o-

"Daniel, nice to finally meet you in person. You are very elusive."

"You are not easy to set up a meeting with either, sir. Comes with the territory I guess."

"Let's dispense with the pleasantries. Time is money and I don't like wasting either. I believe you have something my customers will find quite tantalizing."

"Indeed," Shaw crowed. "I was very lucky to obtain it."

"What is it?"

"I have the complete engineering drawings, plus a number of parts for a computer system so powerful that four-five of them working in series can conceivably approach the capabilities of a supercomputer."

"Frankly, I'd be more impressed had you succeeded in stealing from Orion, but sometimes one has to settle for second best."

"Orion? Heh, stealing from them is out of the question. They have tighter security than the nuclear missile silos."

"Back to the point; how much do you want for what you're selling?"

"Ten million," Shaw replied without hesitation.

"Your price is rather steep."

"Your company stands to make hundreds of millions from mass-producing and selling the RI processors." He passed the other man an envelope. "Here is a gesture of good will. Inside you'll find parts from the processors and another gadget called the Cipher. I don't know what it's for, though. I also included the number of my offshore account at the Cayman Islands. If you're interested, make a twenty percent deposit. The rest will be paid upon delivery of the goods."

"Anything else you might want? I'm in a generous mood tonight."

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I want you to have someone kill my wife, which I'm sure you can arrange easily. She's beginning to have suspicions that I'm not faithful to her."

"Are you?"

"No, but that's beside the point."

"Okay, I'll do it. You just make sure you have an airtight alibi."

"Having an alibi is the reason I asked for your help in the first place. Your people can make it look like a home invasion robbery gone wrong."

-o-

"SHAW HAS PARTS OF THE FULCRUM INTERSECT?" Beckman exploded when the team reported back to her and Graham.

"He doesn't know their original purpose," Chuck remarked casually from the passenger seat of Sarah's Porsche.

"I don't care what he does or does not know! Until the mission is over, don't let him out of your sight!"

"We'll also have to put a protective detail on his wife," Devon added.

"Dr. Woodcomb?"

"Yeah, it's me. I had nothing better to do and decided to keep John here company."

"We'll take care of the protective detail assignment," Graham said. "You just make damn sure the Ring Corporation does not get the goods."

"I'll need a tactical team," Casey said.

"One will be put at your disposal ASAP, Colonel."

"Thank you ma'am."

All the while, Chuck, Sarah, Bryce and Jill kept up the surveillance of the meeting between Shaw and the Ring managing director. It appeared that they were both in a hurry to cinch the deal and go ahead with it. The latter promised to call Shaw the moment his people verified the authenticity of the sample items. Fortunately, the team would be able to know about any future meeting, as Casey had initiated a trace of Shaw's phone. The results were not long in coming. The exchange was arranged and would take place in the Port of Los Angeles just before dawn.

The appropriate plans were drawn up. A tactical team under Casey would arrest the Ring managing director and his people. An LAPD SWAT team was assigned to prevent the murder of Evelyn Shaw. Shaw could be dealt with at leisure, especially since Graham and Beckman would arrange to have his bank accounts frozen and his credit cards canceled.

-o-

Shaw was pleased. He had gotten rid of some very hot merchandise, getting handsomely paid in the process. As he was walking back to his car, he saw a beautiful woman looking at some shipping containers, a sheaf of shipping orders and invoices in her hands. Being a womanizer, he decided to check her out. If all went well, an early morning roll in the hay would top up a productive couple of days very nicely. And, even better, he would soon be a widower. Imagine his surprise when he recognized his prospective new conquest.

"Sarah?"

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked. She had decided to give him the cold shoulder.

"I was working. In fact, I just sent a shipment off for my father in law's company."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm here to pick up some cargo. If I can find it first, that is."

"Would you like some help? I know the docks pretty well."

"No, thank you. I can manage on my own."

"Come on, just for old times' sake."

"Old times' sake? I caught you in bed with that sophomore slut! Just leave me alone, Danny."

By the way, I prefer to be called Daniel now. It's more distinguished."

"Like I give a shit."

"Playing hard to get, huh?" He placed an arm around her and felt the hard metal of her gun under her business suit jacket.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Okay, jeez, don't get your panties in a bunch." His mind was racing. To him a gun-toting Sarah meant only one thing: She was a cop and they were on to him. He had to get rid of her and disappear in the maze of the docks before heading out of LA for good. "Okay," he repeated, "Fine. I'll be out of your face." Then he patted her shoulder.

"That's it!" She drew her S&W. "Shaw, you are under arrest for the attempted illegal sale of advanced technology."

"I knew you are a cop. Isn't your gun starting to feel kinda heavy?"

"What?" Then she felt a weakness. A glance at her left shoulder confirmed her fears. A small syringe was stuck there. "What the fuck?"

"It's just a special toxin and it'll only paralyze you for a few hours. Of course, it won't matter, because by the time it wears off you'll be sleeping with the fishes."

Sarah tried to speak, but she couldn't. Her legs could not fully support her weight, either. The gun fell from her hands and clattered on the ground.

"Whatchamatter, babe, cat got your tongue?" He grabbed her and began leading her to the water's edge. "I'm not a monster. The drug will dull the pain. You won't feel a thing."

"FREEZE!"

Shaw whirled around and saw a tall lanky man aiming a gun at him.

"Daniel Shaw, you are under arrest. Let her go and raise your hands above your head."

"I don't think so." Shaw drew his own gun.

"Drop the gun."

The sound of gunfire reached their ears. "I see you two are not alone," Shaw remarked, trying to put up a casual front.

"Your client, the Ring managing director and his goons are being taken care of as we speak. You lose."

"Not as long as I've got her. Take another step and she dies. Better yet, put your gun down."

A passing forklift distracted Shaw long enough for Chuck to flash on martial arts, close the distance between them, disarm his opponent and free Sarah from his grasp with a brutal tackle. With her last remaining strength, Sarah managed to grab on to a mooring bollard and try to keep herself upright. All she could do was watch as her boyfriend and his opponent fought each other. Chuck had the upper hand when he slipped on an oil patch and fell. Shaw grabbed his fallen gun and aimed it at Chuck, who simultaneously picked up Sarah's gun and in turn aimed it at Shaw.

"Think about it, Shaw. You can't kill federal agents and get away with it."

"Yes I can." He raised his Beretta to fire. Chuck was faster. He pulled the trigger twice. He had always been good with firearms, virtual at first and now real as well, so he didn't even need the Intersect to take the shot. Both bullets struck Shaw in the shoulder, the impacts sending him flying backwards. As he was about to topple off the pier and into the black waters of the port, he instinctively tried to grab on to something.

That something turned out to be Sarah. Shaw was dragging her down with him and she was completely powerless to resist.

"Sarah!" Chuck shouted, leapt forward and grabbed her by the waist. "Hang in there, baby," he pleaded. Shaw couldn't hold on to her for much longer, as the pain was getting too intense. He let go and fell into the water with a splash. Casey and his men arrived at that moment, along with Bryce and Jill who had been keeping an eye on Shaw's car.

"Fish the prick out and clap him in irons," Casey commanded. "How is she, Bartowski?"

Chuck looked at Sarah's face as he held her close. Her eyes were closed, but her breathing was even. "She's lost consciousness, but otherwise seems fine. Shaw injected her with a paralytic compound. Devon should take a look at her."

"See to it. By the way, you guys did a good job. Looks like you grew a set, too. Two bullets in the shoulder… I'm not a doctor, but I've seen enough bullet wounds to know you fucked him up good. I doubt if he'll ever regain full range of motion in his shoulder. If he's a southpaw, he won't even be able to jerk off properly any more."

"Very funny, Casey."

"You kids look after Walker and leave the rest to me."

-o-

In the morning Sarah woke up in her and Chuck's bed, wearing one of his shirts, which she'd summarily appropriated for use as sleepwear a few days after moving in.

"Hey," he said cheerfully. "You're awake."

"Um, what happened?"

"Everything is fine now."

"What about Shaw?"

"Not our concern any more."

"I remember… the port… the pier… he was about to kill me and… and… you shot him!"

"I couldn't let him hurt you, Sarah. Besides, his troubles have just begun. I don't think he'll find the Supermax a picnic."

"You saved me."

"Um…"

"Come here." As soon as he was close enough, she grabbed him and planted a big one on him. "I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too. I also pulled the plug on the TV, lest Graham and Beckman disturb you. But now I should call Awesome to give you a check up."

"Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me." And he did, right before she dragged him in bed for a morning romp, which incidentally served to show that she'd fully recovered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Couldn't pass up the chance for some Shaw-bashing. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** The team takes a well deserved break from the spy business and undertakes an operation of a wholly different nature. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

"Hey Sarah!"

"Devon, good morning."

"How are you feeling? I mean, are there any side effects from the drug you were given yesterday?"

"No. I'm just fine. When Chuck returns from the store you can ask him if you don't believe me."

"It's OK, I believe you. Right now I have another problem, two problems in fact."

"Can I help?"

"Both you and Chuck can help.'

"Ah, there he is. Chuck! Over here!"

"You're right on time, bro. I was about to ask Sarah for help, from both of you."

"Captain, you have but to name it."

"Here goes: Ellie's coming back from San Francisco today. So I'm planning on popping the big Q."

"Awesome."

"It is. I also bought a proposal present. This is where you come in. I may be a cardiothoracic surgeon, but frankly I can't make heads or tails out of the instructions for installing a flat screen TV."

"Leave the TV to me. In fact, I can do it right now, after I leave the stuff inside." He held up the bags from the store.

"Fantastic. I'll make you something to drink while you're at it."

"Uh, no thanks, Devon."

Sarah shot him a questioning look. The answering look he gave her meant 'don't ask'.

"But I insist."

"Hold the thought." Chuck went inside the apartment and started putting away his purchases.

"What was all that about?" Sarah asked.

"I learned the hard way not to drink Devon's concoctions."

"Why?"

"He's partial to health shakes. Most of them look, smell and taste awful."

"In that case, he can keep them. Me, I'm all for tasty, fattening milk shakes, at least as long as I get to burn off the calories later, either in the gym or in bed with you."

"And which method do you prefer, Agent Walker?"

"Why, the latter of course, Agent Bartowski," she replied with a salacious grin.

He grinned as well. Since Graham and Beckman had begun addressing them as agents, their confidence had skyrocketed. "Why don't you get me my tool kit while I finish here?"

"Sure."

"Go." He sent her merrily on her way with a smack on her perfect ass.

-o-

"Bro, you have the hands of a surgeon," Devon remarked as Chuck installed the TV on the living room wall.

"I prefer dealing with electronics to being up to my elbows in blood and guts, bro. It's far less messy."

"Just saying… Anyway, I made this for you guys." He picked up a pitcher and poured three tall glasses.

"What is it?"

"It's a fruit cocktail with just a touch of rum. Ellie loves it. Try it."

"Can I ask you something?" Chuck said after a first tentative sip.

"Certainly."

"You could make this all along and you kept offering me all those abominable health shakes?"

"They're good for you, bro."

"I want the recipe," Sarah piped up.

"You'll get it, on one condition."

"Let's have it."

"As I already told you, I decided to propose to Ellie today."

"The original plan still applies, right?"

"And there lies the problem. I won't be here to prepare the place."

"Leave it to us," Sarah said confidently. "Just tell us what we'll have to do."

"Chuck knows. Here, take my credit card and some cash. You'll need it. And I made a list, just in case."

Sarah read it carefully. "Instead of the chocolate cake, I'll make my chocolate soufflé."

"It's delicious, Devon. She made it when we were in Bishop."

"The rose petals we can arrange, but a fire? Isn't it too hot for that?"

"Sarah's right. Tell you what, I'll set up the small flat screen in the fireplace and play a looped video of a fire on it."

"Do it as you see fit, bro. You still have the ring, right?"

"Yes, it's in Sarah's drawer."

"Just put it on the top of the soufflé when you're done. Ellie and I will be arriving just after seven."

"Everything will be ready by then. We'll start the preparations at three at the latest, which will give us plenty of time."

"Thanks guys." Devon hugged the couple. "Take care." Then he left to go to work.

"I'm so happy for them," Chuck said.

"Me too," Sarah agreed, looping an arm through his and holding him close.

"Still, the menu Devon drew up has room for enhancements."

"I know what you're thinking." She took her phone out. "Casey, hi it's Sarah… No, Chuck didn't flash… Are you sure I'm not disturbing? This is a personal call… OK, thanks. Listen, Devon is going to propose to Ellie tonight. I can take care of the menu, or most of it anyway, but can you please make some of your wonderful mini quiches? They'll be perfect as hors d'oeuvres… Yes, I'll get everything you need, just text me a list… Thanks a bunch, Casey, you're the best!"

Chuck regarded her adoringly. "Smart," he said when she hung up.

"Thank you. I'll have to call my Mom, too."

"Why?"

"All the other items on Devon's menu, the pecan pie included, we can get from the hotel's restaurant."

"This way we won't make a mess in the kitchen. Oh, wait! I forgot you'll be making the soufflé."

"You can clean up after me," she said haughtily.

"Let's go to the stores. You'll need to buy the ingredients and arrange for the delivery of the rose petals and everything else Devon's proposal plan requires."

"I'll drive."

"We'll take the Porsche then."

"Of course. As good as your SportCombi is, it doesn't hold a candle to my Boxster."

-o-

Morgan dropped by Chuck and Sarah's place unannounced once again. This time, he noticed that Sarah's car wasn't there, so he pondered on the possibility of not finding Chuck at home either. This time he knocked. There was no answer. Then he recalled something his best friend had told him: that once in a while he'd drop by the Orion offices to keep himself up to speed on the latest developments in his field. It was true, but it also served as a cover for Chuck's clandestine activities. So, he decided to try and find him there, maybe say hi to Mr. and Mrs. B, too.

In the meantime, Chuck and Sarah had finished making the last arrangements, right down to having the dinner, except for the quiches and the chocolate soufflé, but including the all-important pecan pie, delivered from the hotel to Echo Park.

"Well, having access to the services offered by an entire hotel sure comes in handy," Chuck remarked. "But Devon will feel bad about not paying."

"I sorta knew this, so I charged his card, for the bare minimum, of course. I gave him every discount I could think of."

"That's my girl. Right now, can we go across the street for a few minutes? I think I left something in Castle yesterday."

"We have time," she simply said.

-o-

"Hi Morgan," the girl at the front desk said brightly.

"Hi Denise, is Chuck in?"

"I think I saw him just before my shift started, less than half an hour ago. He was heading for the executive elevators and he was not alone."

"Was he with a girl? Tall, blonde, gorgeous?"

"That's her."

"She's his girlfriend, Sarah. I think I'll go bother them for a while."

"You know the way."

"Sure do. Have a nice shift, Denise. You too, Larry," Morgan told the receptionist and the security guard.

"Have a good time," Larry said.

Morgan was humming as he entered the first in the row of executive elevators. One of the perks of being a close friend of the family was that he had biometric access and a pass code. He pressed three fingers on the identification pad and entered his access code. As he was about to push the button for the top floor, his phone rang. It was Alex. He answered it and jabbed at the panel without looking as he spoke. During the elevator ride he was too busy talking to his girlfriend to notice that it was going down instead of up, a concealed button having been accidentally pressed. One can imagine his surprise when he walked off the elevator to find himself in an unfamiliar hallway. Curiosity overcame any hesitation, so he set out to see where it would lead. And then he opened a door to find three guns aimed at him. What was even more surprising was that he knew all the people in the room.

"Chuck? Sarah? Mr. Casey? Jill? Bryce? What's going on in here?"

"Morgan? Guys, lower your weapons," Chuck said.

"What is this place?"

"Buddy, I know you have a lot of questions right now, but you must forget you saw any of this." Chuck waved a hand around.

"Dude, I was going to your parents' office hoping to find you there," Morgan said lamely.

"Well, you found me. The problem is you saw things you were not supposed to."

"You are involved in something top secret."

"Indeed I am. So are the others. Let me repeat that you can never tell anyone about this, not even Alex."

"One call is all it'll take to stick your pal in WitSec and not have to bother any more," remarked Casey.

"Buddy, Morgan is my friend, okay? He'd never betray us."

"Listen to him, sir. He knows what he's talking about."

"Is this a bad moment?" Beckman asked as she and Graham appeared on the main screen. And who is this man?"

"Who are you?" Morgan countered.

"It's complicated," Sarah said.

"General, Director, this is my friend Morgan Grimes," Chuck said quickly.

"Are you inviting your friends to top secret installations?"

"No ma'am, I must have pushed the wrong button in the elevator. I have no other explanation as to why I ended up here."

"Morgan has clearance to use the executive elevators," Chuck explained.

"I see," Graham said. "Chuck, your mother mentioned him in a memo she sent me. She feels he can contribute to cover maintenance."

"Morgan, how on earth did you end up down there?" Stephen and Mary entered Castle unnoticed by the others who were too absorbed in the conversation with Graham and Beckman.

"Mrs. B! You don't know what a relief it is to see you and Mr. B here."

"Mary?"

"Yes, Langston?"

"You and Colonel Casey handle matters any way you see fit, but let us know what you'll decide."

"Sure. Give us a couple of hours and we'll get back to you."

"Does anyone want some coffee?" Stephen asked casually, moving to the pot and pouring himself a mug. "Morgan, take a seat."

"We'll explain everything," Mary added.

-o-

Not long later…

"And so, until I build a new computer for the NSA and the CIA, we use the data Chuck has in his head."

"I, um, I still can't believe this. It's a lot to take."

"Tell me about it," Chuck said.

"You see where this is going, right? We told you all this to give you some perspective on what's at stake here," Bryce said.

"How can I help?"

"First of all, keep your mouth shut."

"That goes without saying, Mr. B."

"Good. Now, if it's all right with the Colonel here, I believe you can help with the logistics. Having an extra pair of hands around is always helpful."

"We'll show you the ropes," Sarah offered. "But first, I'd like a demonstration of sorts. It's not much or too difficult, but it'll give us some idea on how it is to work with you."

"Name it."

"Devon is going to propose to Ellie tonight. Since he'll be at work until the time comes to pick her up from the airport, making sure everything will be ready to perfection fell to Chuck and me." She handed Morgan the list Devon had made. "I've checked what we've already done."

"You have pretty much everything covered. Although…"

"What?"

"I'd have some candles lit all over the place and the appropriate music playing to create a most romantic atmosphere. Chuck, you are the one to take care of the music thing. As for the candles, I know a place selling a wide variety. The deliveries to your place will have to be coordinated so that you two will not be overwhelmed. It would be even better if more people lent a hand. I'm volunteering."

Jill took Bryce's hand in hers. "We are going to help, too."

"You wrote here that you have the ingredients for Mr. Casey, sorry, Colonel Casey, to make… quiches? You make quiche, sir? Really?"

"I don't kid about quiche."

"What's your deadline?"

"Everything has to be ready by seven at the latest."

"Then we have time for lunch. Shall we try the office cafeteria, order in, or go out?"

"I'd suggest the restaurant at the hotel," Sarah said. "Have you ever eaten at the Miller, Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski?"

"I can't say we have, not that we didn't want to."

"Now's your chance. I took a look at the menu earlier today and it's superb."

"The Miller it is," Mary said definitively.

"Let's go, then."

"You know, Sarah, your father and I…"

"Once shared an award. I know, my sister told me."

"But I didn't know you were the hotel owners' daughter until I ran a background check on you after you got pulled into this mess."

"He named it after my Mom's parents."

Your Dad is a good man, Sarah. I'd very much like to renew my acquaintance with him."

"I think it'll happen sooner than you think. It's almost time to renew the computer systems and I fully intend to suggest that Mom and Dad get an offer from Orion Computers and Software."

"I'll make them an offer they can't refuse," Stephen said in his best Marlon Brando imitation.

-o-

Sarah's boast had not been an empty one. The hotel's cuisine was excellent and everyone enjoyed their lunch there. Avoiding any work related topics, they discussed just about everything else. Vivian saw them as she headed down from her suite and Mary invited her to join them. She confirmed that she was thoroughly enjoying her vacation in LA and once again thanked Stephen for inviting her father to work with him. Sarah found herself at the receiving end of some very special attention from the younger woman.

She got the chance to ask Chuck about it when Vivian excused herself to go to the bathroom. "What was that all about?"

"Remember when I told you that Vivian is sort of my favorite cousin?"

"Yes?"

"Well, she feels the same about me. She just wants to make sure you are the right one for me. And so far you've been giving the right answers. I can tell she likes you a lot, but she's trying hard to be objective in assessing your intentions towards me."

"Oh, I understand now. She's coming back, say no more."

"So, Sarah, what are your plans for tonight?" Vivian asked a few minutes later.

"Chuck and I are staying at home tonight."

"Sounds boring. Surely, you can come up with something interesting to do."

Sarah was being baited and she knew it, so she decided to be frank about it. She looked at Mary, who nodded. "We have something very important to do. Devon is going to propose to Ellie tonight. Chuck, Morgan, Casey and I are helping with preparing for the event, in order to make it a memorable occasion for both of them. Devon planned it and we're acting on his script. Jill and Bryce also agreed to lend a hand."

"Whoa, rewind please. Awesome is going to ask Ellie to marry him?"

Affirmative nods answered her. She almost let out a very Ellie-like squeal, but managed to muffle it with her hands, so it came out as a low squeak.

"Are you happy for Ellie?" Jill asked.

"Of course I am. Devon is a fantastic bloke. She's very lucky to have him."

"What are your plans for today, Vivian?"

"I was thinking about going shopping, Sarah. I'll be needing a new dress for Ellie's engagement party."

"Come again?"

"Ellie is an excellent party planner. She thrives on this kind of thing."

"Yes, I kind of got the idea from the family dinners."

"And do you really think she would pass up the chance to throw a party to share her happiness with her family and friends?"

"You are absolutely right, Vivian. In fact, I too should go shopping."

Chuck smiled at her and mouthed the words 'Castle wardrobe' and 'dresses there'. Sarah got the message.

"Hitting Rodeo Drive with Carina is so much more fun," she whispered in her boyfriend's ear. "Which gave me an idea." She then addressed Vivian. "Maybe we should plan the shopping so that my sister will be able to join us. She has great shopping instincts."

"You have a sister? Older or younger?"

"Older. We are very close. She'd be delighted to take us on a shopping trip. Jill could come along, too."

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun."

-o-

Lunch was followed by some paperwork and then Chuck and Sarah went home. Morgan followed them there, making a stop on the way to pick up the candles he'd mentioned. Casey would join them later to play his part in the operation.

"You are really making a mess in here, just like I predicted," Chuck remarked casually, as he watched Sarah prepare the soufflé.

"Shouldn't you be doing something about it?" She tossed him a rag.

"I really should." He promptly started wiping down the kitchen counter.

Morgan rejoined them after placing the candles in strategic locations in the apartment next door. "Looks good, Sarah."

"It's kind of my specialty."

"Chuck says it's really good. He couldn't stop talking about it when you guys returned from Bishop."

She finished filling the large ramekin with the crème pâtissière and then started filling some smaller ones. "See these? You'll get your chance to taste it."

"I can't wait."

"How are things next door going?"

"The candles are ready to be lit. I called Awesome and told him to text us when he and Ellie are on the way from the airport. All we have to do now is wait for the delivery from the florist's, have Mr. Casey make the mini quiches you mentioned and send someone at the hotel to pick up the meal you ordered."

"I think Bryce and Jill can handle this. They stayed in Castle and it's just across the street from the hotel."

"You know, Chuck, I really like this," Sarah said. "I think it's sweet to go to such lengths to make sure your sister is happy."

"I owe her, Sarah. She was always there for me, especially when Mom and Dad were busy. It's my small way of making it up to her. Devon is a great guy, too. They deserve to be happy and be happy together."

The doorbell rang. "It must be the guy from the florist's," Sarah said. "Can you guys get the door?"

"On it," replied Morgan. He walked back inside balancing the boxes full of rose petals and a bouquet for the tabletop. "Scratch one item off of the list."

Casey arrived soon afterwards. Chuck had already cleaned the kitchen and had gotten the ingredients out. "I see you have everything ready here, Bartowski."

"Of course. It's for Devon and Ellie, after all."

"Do you want us to stick around and help, or do you prefer to be left alone?"

"I'd like to see how he does it," Sarah said. "I'll take notes, too. You won't mind sharing your recipe with me and, unavoidably, with Ellie, will you?"

"OK, Walker, you can stick around. And I don't mind, especially since imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

"Morgan and I will take care of the music selection, then," Chuck said and led his friend to the CD and record rack next to the stereo system. "We have vinyl, CDs and MP3s to choose from. Given the circumstances, some soft music will be good for enhancing the romantic atmosphere Devon needs to create."

"Shall we use songs, or instrumental pieces?"

"Both. Now, let's see what we've got here…"

-o-

Before leaving the hospital to pick up his girlfriend and soon to be fiancée from the airport, Devon changed into slacks and a dress shirt. It was a far more appropriate attire for the occasion than his scrubs and white coat. He considered picking up some flowers for her on the way, but thought better of it. It might tip her off that he was up to something and he wanted it to be a complete surprise.

"Hey babe, how was the convention?"

"Interesting, but tiring," Ellie smiled as she hugged him.

"Let me carry those for you." He picked up her luggage. "Given the circumstances, I think we should stay at home tonight, have dinner, maybe watch a movie…"

"Fine by me."

"The car is that way."

During the drive she asked about the others, especially Chuck. She was interested to learn about their last mission. After some deliberation, Devon decided to tell her everything, including Sarah's close call, lest she find out from other sources. In any case, she was relieved to learn it had all worked out in the end.

The first thing Ellie noticed as she entered the apartment was the smell of scented candles, discreet enough not to overpower the aroma of a sumptuous meal. Then there was the romantic music playing in an appropriately low volume, the virtual fire in the fireplace and the rose petals strewn all over the living room. She sniffed the air a little more, identifying more individual smells.

"Devon?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Is that pecan pie?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, it is."

She turned and jumped on him, kissing him passionately. "Thank you! You always know how to make me feel great!"

"Well, I hope you're hungry."

"Are you kidding? I'm starving here."

"Let's eat, then."

Chuck, Sarah, Morgan, Casey, Jill and Bryce were all gathered next door, enjoying pizza and beer, followed by Sarah's soufflés, waiting for the results of their labors. All were sure of one thing: Ellie would say yes. It wasn't just the preparation and the presentation, as everyone could see how much she and Devon loved each other. Not much later, a squeal was heard coming from the two doctors' apartment.

"I guess Devon served your soufflé, Sarah."

"So it seems," she agreed. "I'm going to take a look. Are you guys coming?"

"What, spy? You?"

"Come on!"

They all gathered around the window in the courtyard in time to see Devon slip the ring on Ellie's finger. They shared a smile. The mission was completed successfully.

"She looks so happy," Chuck said quietly, almost reverently.

"Won't you go in and congratulate them?"

"You guys need to come with me, too."

"It's a family time," Sarah said.

"Sarah, we're all family. Granted, it's an unconventional and sometimes hilariously dysfunctional family, but still a family. The mere fact that we worked together to achieve this result proves it. Follow me." He knocked and entered.

"Chuck! She said YES!"

"I know, Devon. Congratulations, you two."

"Thank you, little brother."

"You're welcome. You don't know how happy we all are."

"We?"

Chuck whistled and all the others entered. "We," he confirmed.

"I couldn't have done it without their help, El," Devon confessed.

"All we did was follow your script," Sarah said, hugging the engaged couple. "Congratulations, guys."

"I have to ask," Devon said when the others finished congratulating him and Ellie and wishing them a happy life. "Exactly how did you pull this off?"

"Sarah ordered the meal from her parents' hotel, except for the quiches and the soufflé. Casey made the former and Sarah the latter. The candles were Morgan's idea. In short, it was a team effort."

"You have to give me the recipe for the quiche, John," Ellie told Casey.

"He gave it to me," Sarah said. "And I wrote down my soufflé recipe, just in case you might want it."

"Believe me, I do want it."

The doorbell rang and Devon answered it. It was Stephen, Mary, Hartley and Vivian.

"How did it go?" Mary asked without preamble.

Ellie lifted her hand and showed her mother the ring. Mary immediately teared up.

"Looks like I didn't bring this for nothing," Stephen said, holding up a bottle of excellent champagne.

"Time to crack the bubbly," Casey agreed.

"I'll get the glasses," Devon offered.

"Here's to a long and happy life with the two of you together," Stephen toasted the couple.

"Hear, hear. To the couple!"

They made some small talk and then Ellie struck again. "Sarah, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Huh?"

"The Chuckster's gonna be the best man," Devon pointed out.

"Wow, it's kind of sudden, but it's a huge honor. Thank you Ellie."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is."

"Come here." Ellie squeezed Sarah in the strongest version of the traditional bear hug she gave.

"Sis, you're a little overenthusiastic."

"Huh?"

"She's turning blue."

"Oh, sorry, sorry. I got a little carried away."

"No harm done," Sarah said, after confirming that she had not suffered any damage.

-o-

"Well, that was fun," Sarah said as she got in bed with her boyfriend a few hours later.

"It sure was. And I'm really happy."

"So am I." She cuddled with him and relaxed in his arms. "And I'm beat."

"What, no fun and games tonight?"

"I was thinking about saving the fun and games for the shower."

"I like the way you think, Sarah."

"I love you too, Chuck."

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**** – Civvy Street**

The mission had gone very well. The bad guys were on their way to spending their lives behind the bars of a maximum security prison. Others had tried to resist and earned body bags for their trouble. And of course the objective had been achieved. Morgan and Bryce were directing a forensics unit as the evidence recovery process was still going on. Chuck was digging into a computer to see if there was anything they might have missed. Jill was carefully inspecting some chemicals found in a storeroom, while Casey was puffing contentedly on a cigar.

As for Sarah Walker… Another agent motioned for Sarah to join her. When they were out of sight, said agent, none other than Carina, grabbed her baby sister by the ear and dragged her to a quiet corner.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Carina! Ouch! What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell am _I _doing? What I should have done from the moment I was assigned to work with you and your team. Care to explain how not only you ended up in the spy business, but you're referred to as an agent?"

"It's a long story and this is not the time or the place to discuss it."

"You should have told me from the beginning."

"The whole deal was confidential for a reason, you know."

"Chuck and the others, did you meet them after you were recruited?"

"We were sort of recruited together, as a team."

"Save it for later. Right now I need a drink."

"Carina…"

"Sarah, if you don't want to get your ass kicked, shut up."

Sarah shut up, not because she was afraid of her sister, she had her Intersect-enhanced martial arts skills to defend herself, but to give Carina some needed space.

-o-

"I'm sorry," Carina offered as she was driving Sarah home after the debriefing in Castle.

"I understand, you were pretty shaken to see me on the job. If it's any consolation, it is a temporary arrangement. I'll go back to being a civilian soon."

"Are you a temp or something?"

"All I can say is that it was a part-time job from the beginning."

Carina turned her Lotus into Franklin Street. "I'd like to hear all about it someday."

"You will. Thanks for the ride." She got out of the car and raced to the apartment. The lights were on, which meant that Chuck was already back.

"Hey," he said, looking up from the TV where he, Morgan and Bryce were busy playing CoD online. "How was the talk with Carina?"

"My ear still hurts. I'm lucky she didn't rip my earring out."

"We had no idea…"

"Never mind, Chuck. It's okay now. She's proud of me, that much I could tell, she was only pissed because I didn't tell her anything."

"OK. Dinner's in the kitchen, if you're hungry."

"Frankly, I'm starving. What did you get?"

"Your favorite; medium rare cheeseburger with extra pickles," Chuck replied.

Sarah licked her lips and sprinted to the kitchen. Arranging her dinner on a tray, she sat down to eat it and watch them play. "Aren't you guys going to eat anything?"

"Go ahead and eat, we're good."

A few hours later Bryce left to go home. Morgan stayed to work on something with Chuck. What it was, Sarah didn't know. They told her that she'd find out when the time was right. Their attitude made her realize the truth: They were planning the development of a computer game. By the time they were done it was really late, so Chuck sent his friend to the guest bedroom, which of course was Devon and Ellie's old room. The couple retired to their room following a quick shower while their guest was watching TV, changed into their sleepwear and went to bed.

Sarah woke up in the middle of the night and realized that she was really thirsty. Careful not to disturb Chuck, she got up and padded to the kitchen, yawning all the way. The jug of orange juice was in its usual place, so she quickly downed a couple of glasses. Feeling rejuvenated, she bent over to put it back in its place.

"Hey Chuck," she heard Morgan's sleepy voice.

"It's not Chuck, it's me," she replied, rising to her full height behind the refrigerator door. Too late she remembered something Chuck had told her about Morgan: that he was partial to sleeping 'al buffo', i.e. in the nude. Fortunately, he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Sarah let out a relieved breath and pulled the jug back out. "Would you like some orange juice?"

Morgan realized, when Sarah stepped from behind the fridge, that she was wearing only a skimpy camisole and panties. "Uh, what? Sorry, I'm not completely awake." He respectfully averted his eyes. He already had a girlfriend and Sarah was Chuck's girl. He'd do nothing to disrespect her. _Damn, she's got great jugs,_ he thought. He was still a man, after all. _Chuck, my man, you're one very, very lucky dude._

"Orange juice," she repeated.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just have some water."

"OK. Goodnight Morgan."

"Goodnight Sarah."

Chuck was still asleep and was having a great dream. He saw himself driving home in his top of the line car, when suddenly something dropped from the sky in front of him, He hit the brakes and swerved to a halt, then got out to see what had happened. When the dust cleared, he saw a largish crater in the road and in it a woman. Not just any woman, but Sarah, the love of his life. She rose from a crouching position to her full height, straightening her angel wings and short one-piece dress in the process. She took a good look at him, took her halo off, throwing it to the ground where it shattered into a million pieces and walked over to him. He was still speechless when she pulled him down for a long loving kiss. Finally, they got in the car together and drove off.

When she returned, she noticed his smile. _He must be having a really good dream_, she thought with a smile before getting in bed again and snuggling up against him.

-o-

In the morning Chuck went to the kitchen to find Morgan fussing over the coffee maker.

"Hey little buddy, want some cereal?"

"Uh, sure, thanks. Just let me get this thing working… done!" He looked at his best friend. "You look happy."

"Shouldn't I?"

"Dude, you have everything going your way, including dating a Leggy Valkyrie who has an aversion to clothing."

"Huh?"

"We kinda ran into each other in here last night. Apparently we were both thirsty."

"And were you…?"

"No, I was wearing clothes. So was she, but… hell, you know what I'm talking about."

"Hey guys!" Sarah said cheerfully. "Coffee ready yet?"

"Not yet, but give it a minute or two."

She entered the kitchen and kissed Chuck. "You were dreaming about me last night," she said with conviction.

"How did you know?"

"You had a shit eating grin on your face. I want you to tell me all about it later."

"Would you like a hint?"

"Yes."

"I should really be watching less TV."

"Or not, if it gives you such nice dreams."

-o-

"Whatcha got for us today, Casey?" Chuck asked cheerfully as he, Sarah and Morgan entered their secret base.

"Nothing so far," Casey replied. "But it's still early."

The sound of a small explosion from the Castle lab made them all run to see what was wrong. They found Bryce laughing and Jill looking pleased with herself.

"That was fantastic, babe! Do it again!"

"Larkin, Roberts, what the hell are you two doing in here?"

"Oh, I was showing Bryce how to make a small firecracker-like device. It's loud enough to be used for, say, a distraction, but gives off almost no flame."

"Might come in handy on occasion," Casey conceded. "Next time, give us a heads-up first."

Time passed and still no word from their superiors. Chuck dutifully went through the dailies, but the Intersect gave no actionable intel, at least not for them. At least other agents would benefit from the information Chuck supplied. The results were emailed to Graham and Beckman, but the team still had to find something worthwhile to do.

'Something worthwhile' turned out to be a game of cards they decided to kill time with after lunch. Casey was on a roll, and puffed happily at his cigar as his hand once again beat the others', Sarah's in particular.

"Dammit, Casey, if I didn't know you, I'd swear you're cheating," she grumbled.

"You play well, Walker."

"Another hand?" Chuck asked. "I have losses to make up for."

"Dream on, grasshopper."

"Are you chickening out, big guy?"

"In your dreams, Moron. Shuffle and deal."

"Nice to see how our tax dollars are spent," Stephen joked, entering the lounge with Mary, Hartley and Professor Fleming.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"We have some news for your bosses, son. You may want to hear it as well."

"I'll set up the comms," Bryce offered.

Soon, a connection was established. "Looks like we have a full house," remarked Graham.

"The news must be big," Beckman agreed.

"Do the honors, Stephen, old chap," Hartley said with a wide smile.

"It's done."

"What is done?" Beckman asked.

"You finished it?" Graham had caught on immediately.

"The new Intersect computer has been completed," Mary confirmed. "We'll send you our bill."

"If the new computer is finished…" Chuck said, awed. He didn't have to finish the sentence.

"Our spy career is over?" Sarah finished for him.

"After only a couple of missions?" Morgan complained. "Damn, I was just getting the hang of it."

"It will be over as soon as the new system is up and running," Graham corrected. "Stephen, I do not wish a repeat of the previous fiasco, so I'd like you to supervise the install."

"When do you want it?"

"As soon as possible, of course."

"The components have already been crated and are ready for transport," Hartley said.

"I'll have an Air Force C-17 placed at your disposal," Beckman offered.

"General, isn't that a little… conspicuous?"

"Don't worry, Colonel. I'll arrange the details with Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski. On paper it will be just another shipment of cargo from a contractor. But I'd like you and your team to accompany it and provide security."

"Yes ma'am."

"We'll see you all in DC," Graham said. "Mary, contact me when everything is ready."

"You got it, Lang."

"A trip to DC," Chuck said gleefully when the connection was terminated. "The best part is that all we have to do is keep an eye out until we deliver the computer to its new home. Then we'll be free to do anything we want, like do some sightseeing!"

"I want to visit the Jeffersonian," Sarah said. "Who knows, maybe I'll manage to meet Dr. Temperance Brennan, even get her to sign my copy of her new book."

"We'll definitely put it on our schedule," Chuck agreed.

"Since the cargo is already packed, we leave tonight, after dark," Stephen decreed.

"You heard him," Casey said. "I want you all assembled here, in full tactical gear, by nine thirty."

"I hope you got something extra for me," Mary interjected.

"You're coming along too, Mrs. B?" Sarah asked.

"Of course I am. You're too young and too new in all this to have heard about an agent called Frost, little Valkyrie."

"Mom!"

"Oh, sorry. I suppose you flashed on my codename, Chuck."

"Pretty smart, using your maiden name as a codename, Mom."

"Thanks. Besides, Director Graham is a family friend. Did you know he was the best man when your father and I got married?"

"No, you neglected to tell us. But there are lots of things you have not breathed a word about."

The rest of the day passed with the team in a quiet excitement, Chuck being the one most affected. The latest developments meant that his services as the Intersect would soon be no longer required. He and the others would be able to go back to their normal lives. The excitement became more pronounced when they all assembled in Castle in the evening to escort the precious cargo to DC. In order not to attract undue attention, the new Intersect was loaded into an innocuous looking truck. In fact it was fully armored and had various other defensive measures installed. Stephen would be driving, accompanied by his wife and Hartley. Casey along with Bryce would be leading in the Vic. Following at a discreet distance in a van, Sarah, Chuck, Jill and Morgan would be ready to run interference if necessary and also reconnoiter the route using electronic surveillance. The latter would be achieved by having Chuck monitor feeds from traffic cameras as well as the van's own hidden cameras. Early warning could make the difference between success and failure.

"Everyone ready?" Casey asked. Affirmative nods came from everyone. "Okay then, mount up and let's go."

The drive to Edwards Air Force base turned out to be somewhat anticlimactic. In fact, it almost felt like all the security preparations for the trip had been overkill. Still, as it had been repeatedly drummed into the young people of the group throughout their short spy careers, one can never be too careful in this business.

The flight was also okay, save for some turbulence early on, nothing worrying, but annoying nonetheless. And then there was the Air Force loadmaster, who thought it might be a good idea to hit on the girls. The steely glares he got as an answer from both Sarah and Jill, as well as the thoroughly displeased looks from Chuck and Bryce convinced him to go find something else to keep busy. After all, he didn't want to be kicked out of the plane at thirty thousand feet without a parachute.

For convenience, they landed at Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport in Arlington, only three miles from downtown Washington DC. The truck carrying the Intersect components was driven off the C-17 and the rest of the team piled in the vehicles Beckman had arranged to have available for them, the van and the Vic having been left behind at Edwards. A large but inconspicuous escort had also been arranged for the short drive to the DNI building.

-o-

"I love what you did with this place," Stephen quipped, seeing the renovated Intersect room.

"Yes, it was rebuilt to the specifications you provided," Graham replied.

"Perfect, it's really perfect. Have your people bring the crates up. We'll start installing the system first thing in the morning."

"Arrangements for your accommodation have been made. You'll be staying in a house owned by the government, where they usually put up people working on federal projects."

"Right now even a barn would sound appealing," Morgan yawned.

"Follow me, please," Graham said. "You can change into street clothes in here." He indicated two rooms, one for the gents and the other for the ladies. "You are also authorized the use of three vehicles from the motor pool for the duration of your stay in DC. The staff there will hand the keys to you. Goodnight, ladies and gentlemen. It was nice seeing you."

"Goodnight sir, ma'am," the others chorused.

It was a short drive to the house where they'd be staying. Graham had made sure to have them stay somewhere close to the DNI building. Finding it was a snap, since the cars had GPS navigation systems and the destination was already programmed in. Once there, Stephen and Mary got one room, Chuck and Sarah another, Bryce and Jill a third, Casey agreed to share the fourth with Hartley, while Morgan claimed the comfortable couch in the living room, which incidentally was situated across from a huge high definition flat screen TV. It seemed weird that the government would furnish what was essentially a guest house so lavishly, until they learned that it had been confiscated from a guy who'd been running a Ponzi scheme.

Chuck was the first to wake up, or so he thought. When he went to the kitchen to get the coffee maker started, he found his Mom and Casey already up and making breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning Bartowski."

"Casey, Mom, good morning."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, thanks Mom. I was going to make it myself, but you beat me to it."

"Your mother and I are used to getting up early."

"When the situation calls for it, yes. Otherwise, I too like my morning snooze. As a married man you understand, right John?"

"Sure," Casey agreed.

"Chuck, go wake up the others."

"OK, Mom."

Breakfast was a fun affair. Hartley suggested that the install would be completed faster if they all, meaning himself, Stephen and Chuck, worked together on it. Chuck agreed and Bryce also volunteered to assist. Mary offered to take the girls on a shopping trip. As it turned out, there was not much work to be done. Graham and Beckman had brought in the original install crews, so the four men just had to do the supervising. The main terminal was completed first, followed by the hard drives and then the operators' stations and the master console. The final task was to complete the grounding, test the cooling system and run a diagnostics check. A team of technicians loaded the encoded files into the system, a task which took quite a while, and when it was over the new Intersect was ready.

Stephen sat in the master console, while Hartley and Chuck took two operator stations, while Bryce was standing to the side, having nothing to do. Graham and Beckman stood above and behind Stephen in the observation room. The time had come to fire it up.

"Cooling active," Chuck announced.

"No power fluctuations," Hartley added. "Everything looks good so far."

"Three, two, one… loading operating system… the Intersect is online, repeat, the Intersect is online."

Graham and Beckman applauded spontaneously, prompting the four men in the control room to bow theatrically at the two directors.

The following day would be devoted to sightseeing in DC and more shopping and souvenir hunting. While the older people of the team were content to spend their day leisurely, the kids had other ideas. Fortunately, the more serious shopping had been taken care of the previous day, so the guys did not have to suffer following the girls into boutiques and stuff. The highlight of the day was a stop at the Jeffersonian. Sarah's wish came true and had the copy of her book signed by the famous Temperance Brennan. The kids also abused their agent status a little to get a guided tour of the Medico-Legal lab, courtesy of Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. A fantastic day ended with the entire team out on an evening in town for dinner and a movie.

The next morning a minivan took them to Dulles, where they caught a flight to Burbank. Vivian, Devon and Ellie were there to greet them and drive them home. Only one thing was left for them to do. Back in the Orion building…

"Okay, son, just relax and look at the screen."

"We'll be right outside, Chuck," Sarah told him.

"Just make sure you have aspirin, all right? I don't think I'll need it, but better to be safe than sorry."

"Chuck, I'll be with you all the way." Sarah turned to Stephen. "Can I?"

"Take these." He gave her special protective glasses. "Keep them on until it's over."

"Dad, this will let me keep the skills pack, right?"

"Of course it will. Now, relax and enjoy the ride."

"It's like erasing a rewritable CD," Morgan laughed.

Chuck and Sarah were left alone in the room. Chuck relaxed and looked at his girlfriend. "It sounds weird, but I think I'll miss the spy world."

"Don't worry about it. I think I can keep you busy." She gave them a quick kiss as the countdown on the screen began. When the counter reached zero, images started flashing at an astonishing rate. It was all over a few minutes later.

"Chuck?"

"I'm right here. And I'll need that aspirin."

Sarah turned towards the observation window. "Can we have the aspirin in here, please?"

"Damn, it's almost as bad as the original upload…"

"Don't try to move." She gripped his shoulders and made him lie back on the recliner as Mary entered and handed her some pills and a bottle of water. "Take these."

"Thanks."

"Other than the headache, how are you feeling, son?" Stephen asked.

"I… I feel… lighter, I guess…"

"Well, it worked."

"The Intersect is gone?" Sarah wanted confirmation.

"Yes." For good measure, Stephen showed Chuck a picture.

"What's that?"

"You didn't flash. If you still had the Intersect, you'd have definitely flashed."

"He's free, then."

"He is," Mary told Sarah.

"I love you, Chuck." She leaned down and kissed him.

"I hate to break this up, but I need my brother for some tests," Ellie interrupted.

"Can't it wait?" Chuck whined.

"No, it cannot. Come on, little brother."

"Fine. But no needles or probing."

"Bro, it'll only take a few minutes," Devon emphasized.

-o-

Just a couple of years later…

"We're done," Sarah sighed.

"It was about time. Who knew the preparations for a medical convention would be so exhausting?"

"You're complaining?" Jill asked. "I'm the one who has to run back and forth to make sure everything will be ready."

"I'm not complaining," Bryce said, deliberately, just to spite Jill. "I'm just the sponsor's rep."

"Remember, Sarah, we are babysitting Clara tonight," Chuck called as he headed for the exit.

"I know," she smiled. Sarah loved Chuck's baby niece. That evening, babysitting would be combined with dinner. Jill, Bryce, Morgan and Alex would all be there. "I'll be home by…" She never finished the sentence. She turned green, then bolted for the utility room behind the stage and threw up in a bucket.

"Sarah?" Chuck ran to her and helped her up. "What's wrong?"

"I've been feeling a bit off lately," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's just a stomach bug, I think."

"You should get it checked out anyway," Jill advised her.

"Maybe I will." Then it came to her. "Unless… No, it can't be." She rummaged through her purse and pulled out an organizer. Finding what she was looking for, she turned even paler. "Chu- Chuck," she stammered. "I… I may be pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"I didn't get my period this month. And you can set a watch by my period, it's very regular."

"They have home pregnancy tests at the hotel doctor's office," Jill remarked. "I'll go get you one. You should also visit your doctor, soon."

"OK."

Sarah emerged from a bathroom looking like she was in a trance, the white stick held in front of her.

"Well?"

She just showed Chuck the result.

"Is it positive?"

"Yes, Chuck," Jill confirmed. "It's positive. You are going to be a daddy. Congratulations."

"Thank you," he replied, still dumbstruck.

Bryce clapped him on the back. "Good job, pal."

"Um, thank you?" Chuck said uncertainly.

Sarah had a small panic attack. "Chuck, this can't be happening! I mean, how reliable are those tests?"

"One more reason to go see your doctor soon. Make an appointment, Sarah." He took her in his arms and it helped her relax.

"How can you be so calm?" Sarah asked in a small voice.

"One of us has to keep their cool. It'll be my turn to panic later."

She laughed.

"What's going on here?" Katie asked. She and Jack had come to see if their daughter needed anything extra for the medical convention that would take place in the hotel's largest conference hall.

"Jack, Katie, can I have a word with you in private, please?" Chuck said and gently, but firmly, guided the couple to an adjoining room.

"We are listening."

"I was planning on talking to you about this today. A couple of days ago, I went and took this from the family safety deposit box. It was my grandmother's. I'd like your permission to ask Sarah to marry me."

"Welcome to the family!" Jack said enthusiastically.

Katie smiled and hugged Chuck. "Knowing my little girl, there's no way she'll shoot you down."

"Good, because we found out about something interesting today." They all went to where the others were waiting. Chuck knelt in front of Sarah. "This is not exactly how I'd planned this, but Morgan once told me to scrap the plans and go with my heart when the perfect opportunity presents itself. I still have this ring and your parents' blessing. Sarah Lisa Walker, will you marry me?"

Sarah quickly got over the initial shock and smiled. "Like you had to ask. Of course I'll marry you. Put that ring on my finger."

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful."

"Glad you think so. Now, let's take you to the hospital."

"The hospital?" Katie echoed. "What's wrong?"

"There is a good chance I'm pregnant," Sarah replied. "I took a pregnancy test just a few minutes ago, but I need to be absolutely sure."

"I'm gonna be a grandpa?" Jack said.

"In all probability, yes, you are going to be a grandpa. And Mom's gonna be a grandma. No jokes about being too young for this, Mom."

"How are Stephen and Mary taking it?"

"We just found out. The only people in the know are those present here."

Naturally, it didn't take long for Chuck's parents to find out. They were pleased to see that their son had finally taken the plunge and proposed to Sarah, too. And so, the recently engaged couple, their parents and their friends went to Westside Medical. Ellie and Devon learned the developments there.

"You are pregnant," Ellie confirmed, smiling widely. "Your blood work confirmed it. I'll get an obstetrician and arrange for an ultrasound." And then she hugged her future sister in law.

-o-

"There's your baby," the OB-GYN said. "You're not very far along, I can tell."

"Is it…?" Chuck began.

"Who knows? It's too early to see if it's a boy or a girl. But it's healthy."

"That's what counts," Chuck said.

"Uh-oh…"

"Doctor, what's wrong with my baby?" Sarah asked, worried.

"Nothing. Look at the screen. There's another fetus."

"Huh?"

"Two babies?"

"You are having twins. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Chuck, I don't know if I should kiss you or kick your ass."

"Why's that, sweetheart?"

"Because I'm the one who'll be carrying them for the next few months and I'll have to suffer giving birth to them."

"True, but you'll have me for everything else."

"I love you so much, Chuck."

"I love you too, future Mrs. Bartowski."

When the time came, Sarah gave birth to a boy and a girl. The twins were healthy and quickly became the center of attention for the parents' families and friends. Even a certain Colonel John Casey USMC (retired) had a soft spot for them.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

"I'm exhausted. All I want to do is sleep for the rest of the week. And just so you know, I didn't mean any of the threats I made in the delivery room."

"I know."

"But you're still sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week."

"Whatever you say, dear." Chuck was smiling. He knew that by the time they got back home with the twins it would be Friday already, which would leave him with a maximum of two nights of couch duty, provided Sarah didn't cancel the punishment and demand that he perform his conjugal duties instead.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's all folks! Thanks for sticking around for this one. As I wrote many times before, I appreciate all the support and encouragement you gave me. Stay tuned, I'll be back soon!


End file.
